I will sing
by RMS2
Summary: A pasado 5 años desde que Natsuki dejo la escuela de musica, hace su vida artista se casa y tiene una hija pero en unos de sus conciertos se reencuentra con el primer y unico amor de su vida Shizuru la cual esta tambien esta casada que pasar con su amor?
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas mas raras suceden ariba de un escenario eso pensaba yo cuando era mas joven y las cosas a mi alrededor brillaban como las estrellas brillan estas noches, personas gritando mi nombre como lo hace las olas del mar al chocar con las rocas, sonrisas bellas llenas de luz como la luna que alumbra esta noche.

-Mamá acuéstate no puedes estar tanto tiempo fuera de la cama acuérdate lo que dijo el doctor sobre eso-la voz de mi hija llamándome, con una sonrisa típicas de las mias me volte a donde estaba ella.

-Calmate Shizuka que solo tengo 46 años no soy una vieja y lo que me dio es solo un refriado que se me va a pasar en estas semanas-me sente en uno de los muebles de mi habitación, Shizuka cada dia se parece mas aquella persona que no he visto después del accidente, cabello azul oscuro, la piel blanca y suave, y esos ojos tan profundo de color verde.

-Lo se madre pero solo intento hacer lo mejor para ti, asi te puede recuperar mas rápido, toma aquí esta tu te-dejo enfrente de mi la tasa mientras se sentaba en el siyon a mano izquierda-madre podrías contarme como conocistes a tu primer amor.

Deje de tomar el te por unos minutos nos quedamos viendo, tratando de leer a través de sus ojos del porque? De esa pregunta tan rempentina.

-Ara, porque Shizuka quiere saber de mi vida amorosa?

-aahh-suspira-pues es que tengo problema con la mia y no se como hacer que esa persona me ponga atención además la tia Haruka me dijo que tu eres buena para eso.

-_ya se a quien voy a matar_-dije en mi mente-esta bien, pero escuchame con atención lo que te voy a contar no es un juego ni menos una broma, lo que paso con mi pareja y yo fue algo realmente inolvidable a lo cual muchas personas no estuvieron de acuerdo-me le quede mirando para ver algún tipo de esprecion en su rostro pero nada sus ojos seguían fijos en mi esperando la historia-bien entonces comencemos…

La noche se hacia presente poco a poco las personas iban llegando para el gran evento del año, los guardias de seguridad se mantenían en sus puestos, las personas se movían de un lado a otro por la escenario, probando luces, sonido, algunos gritando, otros corriendo, mientras que en unos de los camerinos.

-ya te lo dije Mai no me importa solo traeme la mayonesa!-decia una chica furiosa.

-Natsuki bajele a la voz acuérdate que dentro de 30 minutos vas a salir a cantar y no te voy a dar la mayonesa porque vas a engordar y las fans te quieren como están-decia una Mai tratando de quitarle la mayonesa a Natsuki, a la final gano Mai-Mikoto puedes ayudar a Natsuki a pintarse y vestirse para su gran entrada.

-Hai-Mikoto salto encima de Natsuki haciendo lo que Mai le pedia.

-Oye no toque hay Mikoto, deja eso, ya parale-Natsuki se intentaba quitar a Mikoto pero la niña era mas agil y se la jugaba muy bien-por cierto Mai con quien voy a cantar todavía no me lo has dicho.

-Pues es aguien famosa y que últimamente a alcanzado los primeros puestos en algunos canales de música, su representante me llamo para ver si hacia algunos duetos contigo ya que ambas son las divas de esta generación-dijo mai mientras revisaba su celular que le entraba un mensaje-pues te veremos Mikoto y yo tenemos que hacer algo vamos Mikoto- de un salto la niña ya se encontraba abrazada a Mai.

Luego de que mai saliera tocan a la puerta y entra Takeda un hombre moreno, cabello negro peinado hacia ariba, ojos marones y debajo de su ojo derecho una pequeña sicatris, vestido con traje de formal, al lado de este una niña de ojos verde cabello azul y la piel blanca y suave, igual a Natsuki, la niña tenia entre 4 a 5 años..

-hola amor como estas?-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Natsuki.

-normal ya sabes que esta es mi vida y no puedo tener miedo-dijo mientras se seguía areglando.

-mamá es sierto que vas a cantar en duo?-preguntaba la pequella mientras se le sentaba en las piernas a Natsuki.

-Si asi es pero todavía no conozco a la cantante-dijo natsuki mientras ponía a la pequeña en el piso y le acariciaba la cabeza, en eso entra un chico informando que dentro de 5 minutos tenia que estar en el escenario-sera mejor ir saliendo para poder comenzar-dicho esto salió junto a su esposo e hija al escenario.

Las horas pasaban y todavía no se había dado el dueto que la gente esperaba, cuando faltaba una canción natsuki regresaba a descansar y cambiar su vestuario y retocar el maquillaje.

-natsuki ya es hora de presentar a la otra cantante, su representante dijo que la ultima canción seria looking for Paradise, me pregunto que si te la sabia y yo le dije que si, asi que acordamos cerrar con esa canción, tu vas a comenzar asi lo pidió la representante.

-es que no lo puede pedir la cantante todo es a punta de representante como si ella no supiera hablar-decia una natsuki fastidiada y molesta por el comportamiento de la otra cantante.

-jaja -_si supieran las dos quien es la otra lo mas seguro es que muera ahorita mismo menos mal que ya arregle el testamento y se lo deje a Mikoto casi todo lo demás a los pobres-_es que es asi como ella trabaja ahora dale y empieza a cantar pero primero presenta la canción.

Con esto natsuki regreso a su mundo sin tener ninguna sospercha del actuar de su mejor amiga y representante.

-veo que la están pasando bien pero como todo momento lindo hay un cierre y este es uno, asi que para culminar este fabuloso consierto vamos a cantar Looking for Paradise con la invitada-natsuki se sento en una silla mientras agarraba la guitarra y empezaba a cantar.

Natsuki:

Everybody say oh oh oh oh

Driving in a fast car  
Trying to get somewhere  
Don´t know where I´m going  
But i gotta get there 

en eso entra la invitada especial, cuando natsuki la ve siente que se va a caer de la silla donde estaba, volver a ver a esos ojos rojos que la desnudaban con solo mirarla, su cabello castaño, su cuerpo mas maduro que de la ultima vez que la vio, era ella la chica que le robaba el sueño cada noche Shizuru delante de ella, busco a mai con la mirada y esta estaba al lado de la mejor amiga de Shizuru, Haruka con las manos en la cintura veía victoriosa, Shizuru se sienta al lado de Natsuki aunque su cara no lo demostrara ella estaba igual que la ojoverde con ganas de querer matar a alguien.

Shizuru:

A veces me siento perdido  
Inquieto, solo y confundido  
Entonces me ato a las estrellas  
Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas  
Natsuki:  
I'm singing for somebody like you  
Sorta like me baby  
Yo canto para alguien como tú  
Pon la oreja, nena  
Oh oh oh oh  
Shizuru:  
Estoy buscando ese momento  
La música, que cuando llega  
Me llena con su sentimiento  
Con sentimiento, vida llena  
Ambas:  
Walking down the sideway  
Looking for innocence  
Trying to find my way  
Trying to make some sense

Yo canto para alguien como tú  
Sólo como tú, baby  
I'm singing for somebody like you  
What about you

I'm singing for someone  
Someone like you  
Tú, dime a quién le cantas  
'Cause there's something about you there  
Speaks to my heart  
Speaks to my soul

I'm singing for someone  
Sorta like you  
Yo canto para alguien  
Someone like you, someone like me  
Sólo como tú, oh, my sister  
Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar  
Looking for paradise  
Oh oh oh oh 

Shizuru

A ese corazón herido  
La música le da sentido  
Te damos con la voz tus alas  
Le damos a tus pies camino  
Natsuki  
Oh is anybody out there  
Feel like i feel  
Trying to find a better way  
So we can heal  
Ambas  
I'm singing for somebody like you  
Sorta like me baby  
Yo canto para alguien como tú  
Sólo como tú  
What about you?  
Yo canto para ti  
I'm singing for someone  
Yo canto para alguien  
'Cause there's something about you there  
Speaks to my heart  
Speaks to my soul

I'm singing for someone  
I'm singing  
Sorta like you  
Yo canto para alguien  
Someone like you, someone like me  
Sólo como tú, oh, my sister  
Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar  
Looking for paradise  
Oh oh oh oh.

Al terminar de cantar hambas chicas se quedaron viendo como si ellas fueran las únicas y por medio de esas canción se hubiesen comunicado luego que las luces se apagaron las dos volvieron en si y con la mirada buscaron a las que idearon el plan.

-Mai quiero una explicación-dijo con el seño fruncido la ojos verdes.

-y yo quiero una tuya Haruka-dijo la de ojos rojos trantando de matar con ellos a su mejor amiga.

-pues verán…-dijeron hambas representantes.

-si

-todo es culpa de Haruka-dijo Mai escondiéndose detrás de la chica.

-oye como te atreves a abandonarme dijimos que las consecuencias las íbamos a tomar entre ambas no yo sola-Haruka se quito para que Mai fuera visible.

-si pero no quiero morir en manos de Shizuru me da miedo-mai empeso a llorar como una niña pequeña luego se calmo y se dirigió a natsuki-escucha lo hicimos por el bien de la empresa no se crean que es por ustedes no para nada, lo que pasa es que la disquera que representa a Shizuru se unió con la que te representa a ti Natsuki y pues nos pidieron que por lo menos en cada concierto o video que hagan salgan una ves cantando en duo juntas para poder tener mas ganancias-mai empeso a respirar de nuevo.

-si no hacíamos eso las dos estarían fuera del mundo de la música, asi que mai y yo ideamos este plan porque sabíamos que ninguna de las dos iba a cantar con la otra si se lo pedíamos amblemente-dijo Haruka cruzada de brazo y seño fruncido.

-Ara no sabia eso Haruka se preocupa por mi de verdad-dijo shizuru con una sonrisa que sonrojo a su amiga

-bubuzuke no empiece-en eso ve que llegan dos personas, Yukino la esposa de Haruka llevan 2 años de casadas, es una mujer de cabello marron corto, con lente, ojos verde pero no como los de natsuki, con un vestido color rojo con escote en su pierna derecha.

-Haruka apurate que te tienes que cambiar, hola chicas como están-hico una leve reverencia y prosiguió-cantaron muy bien natsuki y shizuru hace tiempo que no las veo cantar juntas.

-gracias Yukino y por sierto te ves muy linda-dijo shizuru con una sonrisa.

-gracias ahora si vámonos Haruka en la fiesta seguirán hablando pero si no te mueves llegaremos tarde ellas se pueden arreglar aquí pero tu no asi que dale.

-hai hai hai-dijo resignada haruka llendo a la salida.

-valla la única que la puede domar es yukino-dijo mai riéndose junto con mikoto-por sierto nosotras nos vamos a cambiar también nos vemos chicas.

Luego que mai se fuera ambas se que daron viendo, pero esta vez era diferente, no era de sorpresa sino de ternura, dolor, angustias, y tal vez amor.

-cuanto tiempo a pasado no?-dijo shizuru para romper el hielo.

-si 5 años desde lo ocurrido-natsuki bajo los ojos al piso tal solo pensar en lo que paso hace 5 años.

-ara tanto tiempo fue yo creía que era menos-shizuru empezó a reir por lo bajo mientras que natsuki seguía con los ojos clavado en el piso.

-Shizuru amor-una voz a lo lejo hizo que las dos volteara a ver una mujer con un corte raro de color verde mezclado con azul, de ojos morados, con un cuerpo digamos de buenas proporciones, traia puesto un vestido color negro con escote en su pecho y en su espalda-estuviste fantástica-le dio un leve beso en los labios a shizuru, cuando natsuki vio eso su corazón le empezó a latir, celos tal vez o dolo de que shizuru estuviera con otra.

-gracias cielos, discúlpame no la he presentado tomoe ella es natsuki Kuga una vieja amia de la escula donde estudie música, y natsuki ella es tomoe Marguerite mi esposa-al decir lo ultimo natsuki se le vio el mundo venir abajo ¿su esposa? Eso le resonaba en la cabeza.

-hola muchos gusto asi que esposa shizuru y cuanto llevan de matrimonio?

-pues llevamos un año no es asi shizuru-dijo abrazando a su esposa.

-si mas o menos dentro de unos meses cumplimos el año.

-que bien yo..-natsuki fue interrumpida por un abrazo en su espalda y un beso en su mejilla, la cara de sorpresa de shizuru no se hizo esperar estaba molesta y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-bien hecho nat te la comiste con la ultima canción, y tu también shizuru hace tiempo que no te veo-dijo takeda sin dejar de soltar a natsuki.

-gracias takeda-la chica de ojos rojos no podía creer lo que veía natsuki estaba con takeda era algo imposible ella simpre lo rechazo en la escuela de música y para colmo a ese chico nadie le caia bien.

-como recordaras shizuru el es takeda y es mi esposo nos casamos hace 5 años-shizuru solo lo miro de ariba a bajo buscándole algo que natsuki pudo haber visto en ese sujeto que quería matar ahora mismo.

-ara justamente el tiempo que tu havandonastes la escuela que casualidad-esta ves la mirada de shizuru era hacia natsuki que sintió un frio recorrer toda su espalda sabia cual era esa mirada.

-mamá quien es ella?

-ara también mama!-dijo shizuru.

-shizuru ella es mi hija shizuka.

-se parece mucho a ti de cuando eras pequeña, bueno con su permiso ya nos tenemos que retirar a la fiesta nos vemos-dicho esto shizuru junto a su esposa se fueron a la gran fiesta que se daba en honor a la unión de ambas disqueras.

-mama todavía no me has respondido.

-ella hija es una de mis mas viejas y mejores amigas-_y el amor de mi vida a que perdi hace 5 años._

Continuara…

Espero que le guste esto es apenas el primer capitulo todavía no se cuanto hacer pero estoy segura que van hacer muchos xD no olviden de escribir y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas..

Besos hasta el próximo capi


	2. La fiesta

Ya ha pasado una desde que shizuru se fue con tomoe y natsuki se encontraba en el camerino cambiándose, se coloco el único vestido que había comprado para la ocasión, de color azul claro, con un escote en la espalda y en su pecho (como en el video de dulce maria inevitable) no tan largo solo le llegaba a la rodillas, se quedo unos segundos mirándose en el espejo hasta que takeda entro.

-nat ya tenemos que irnos nos están esperando y… wow te ves bellísima-dijo un takeda con la boca abierta.

-gracias entonces andando no podemos llegar tarde.

El lugar quedaba un poco lejos pero a la velocidad en que natsuki conducía se pudo llegar en un tiempo recor, al bajar del carro la prensa le empezó a ser cierto tipo de pregunta que para natsuki era aburridas respondió algunas que otras y se dirigió a la entrada sujetando el brazo de su esposo, al entras se dio cuenta que era muy amplio se podía ver a las mesoneras de un lado para otro con copas y comidas, el dj en una esquina y la pista de baile en el medio.

-nat voy por algunas copas ya vengo-takeda le dio un fugas beso en los labios y se fue.

Natsuki por su parte buscaba con la mirada una melena naranja que pudo notar a distancia de ella cuando las encontró pudo diferenciar a las otras dos mujeres que estaban con ella, nao estaba en una silla jugando con su celular y con una pose que no parecía de una señorita y midori que estaba en la parte de bebidas con una botella en la mano y muy feliz por la fiesta.

-valla así que la fabulosa natsuki se digna a aparecer desde de una hora que su concierto termino-dijo nao viendo a natsuki llegar al lado de mai.

-araña cállate o quieres hacer un espectáculo aquí por mí no hay problema y tú lo sabes-dijo natsuki enseñando su puño derecho.

-no empiecen ustedes dos, es una fiesta no un ring de boxeo, además este es un gran momento para ambas disqueras y no la vamos a echar a perder por una pelea estúpida-dijo mai poniéndose entres sus dos amigas-porque no hacen como midori.

-pero si ya se emborracho mai cuantas botellas lleva?-pregunto natsuki viendo a su sensei.

-pues unas 9 se puso así con la 8 pero ninguna la pudimos parar esta demasiado feliz para dejar de beber-dijo nao regresando su vista al celular.

-QUE! USTEDES COMO LA PUDIERON DEJAR QUE TOMARA TANTO!-preguntaba una natsuki molesta.

-calma calma es que no todo los días se puede emborrachar uno asía hay que disfrutar nat-dijo mai con una gota en su cabeza.

-hablando de disfrutar miren quien viene entrando.

Las dos chicas que estaban hablando voltearon a ver a la entrada, hay parada estaba shizuru fujino la cual no llevaba un vestido que fue lo que mas le sorprendió a natsuki sino que traía puesto una camisa morada mangas largas la cual los primeros dos botones estaban abierto, encima de esta estaba una chaqueta color negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color, al lado de shizuru se encontraba tomoe y atrás de estas dos una haruka muy animada y una yukino sonrojada por el vestido que cargaba.

-que fiebre no bubuzuke?-gritaba haruka a su amiga.

-haruka es fiesta-suspiraba yukino.

-bueno eso vamos a divertirnos como nunca.

-se nota que estas muy animada haruka-dijo shizuru mientras haruka le sonreía y se iba a saludar a un grupo de empresario detrás de esta su fiel yukino la seguía.

-amor quieres una copa?-shizuru asintió y vio como tomoe se iba.

-hey shizuru por aquí!-shizuru al voltear pudo ver a midori ebria y con una sonrisa se acerco a ella.

-midori-sensei ¿Cómo la esta pasando?

-shizuru ya te he dicho que no estamos en Japón para que me llames así-dijo midori recargándose en el hombro de la ojos rubi.

-si pero solo lo hago para recordar buenos tiempos.

-pues para eso tienes a natsuki mira esta por aya con mai y nao-midori señalo a la mesa cuando shizuru volteo a donde midori le indicaba pudo ver a natsuki, primero sus ojos verdes que tenía un brillo que con el paso de los años no podo volverlos a ver, luego descendió a su cuello el cual tenía un collar de plata con un muñeco de un lobo, luego al escote en sus pechos se quedo unos segundo mirándolos como habían cambiado, luego su abdomen y por últimos sus piernas blancas y sin marcas-anda ve a saludar-le dio un enpujon y siguió con lo suyo.

Shizuru se acerco a paso lentos pero decididos cuando pudo estar a la vista mai fue la primera en saludarla.

-que bien shizuru esta aquí-mai no podía ocultar su nerviosismo por lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás.

-mai todavía no se me olvida lo que paso-dijo shizuru con una mirada de _haces otra tontería como esa y te mato._

-n-n U vamos shizuru no seas asi conmigo, mira es una noche muy bella para estar matando gente no es asi natsuki-mai buscaba el apoyo de su amiga.

-no me metas que yo también estoy molesta y no te voy a salvar esta vez.

-T-T porque todos me quieren dejar morir con ella.

-pues esta bien mai lo dejamos por esta noche, y por cierto Kuga se ve usted muy bella esta noche con ese vestido-dijo shizuru dejando de ver a mai y viendo a la ojosverdes.

-pues gr.. Gracias shizuru, pero ya no tienes que llamarme por mi apellido acuérdate que no estamos en..-pero fue interrumpida por esta

-en Japón lo se es solo que no lo puedo evitar así es como me enseñaron hablar y en algunas ocasiones se me sale.

-entonces vete acostumbrando shizuru porque vas a pasar mas tiempo en otros países que en Japón-dijo nao.

-ara ara nao esta aquí yo pensaba que era una niña la que estaba hay sentada pero por lo visto me equivoque.

-que dijistes!-nao se paro de la silla dispuesta a pelear con shizuru pero alguien interrumpió.

Tomoe y Takeda llegan hablando y entregándole a su respectiva pareja su copa.

-disculpa la tardanza nat es que me encontré con unos amigos y tu sabes y luego con tomoe y nos pusimos hablar, shizuru que bueno que estes aquí y le sienta muy bien su traje-dijo takeda sonriéndole las chicas que estaban presente se preguntaba que rayos le había visto natsuki a ese que ni una sonrisa linda tenia.

-no te preocupes.

-y de que hablaban por lo visto era muy interesante-dijo tomoe viendo como mai y midori controlaban a nao.

-nada interesante solo hablábamos de lo que íbamos hacer mañana eso es todo-dijo natsuki tomando de su copa, en eso empieza a sonar una canción de Juan Luis Guerra.

-shizuru amor vamos a bailar-dijo tomoe agarrándole el brazo a su esposa.

-buena idea que dices tu nat vamos asi nos animamos un rato-takeda la agarra por la cintura haciendo que la ojorubi se molestara internamente pero manteniendo su cara normal.

-me gustaría pero lo malo es que yo no se bailar ese tipo de música-natsuki bajo el rostro para que no vieran su sonrojo.

-tengo una idea baila con shizuru-todas incluyendo a takeda vieron con asombro a tomoe-ella te puede enseñar a bailarlo, después de todo es una buena maestra vamos ven-tomoe agarro a natsuki y la puso a un lado de shizuru, mientras que ella se iba a bailar con takeda.

-pues andando-shizuru la agarro de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista una vez allí-pon tu mano izquierda en mi hombro y tu mano derecha en mi mano izquierda asi-hizo lo que le dijo-muy bien ahora lo mas importante es que no mires tus pies porque ese es el error que la gente tiende a cometer a la hora de bailar, solo mírame a los ojos y déjate llevar por la música-shizuru puso su mano derecha en la cintura de natsuki y la pego mas a su cuerpo.

Dile a la mañana que se acerca mi sueño  
que lo que se espera con paciencia se logra  
nueve horas a París viajé sin saberlo  
y crucé por Rusia con escala en tu boca

-ves no es tan difícil cuando ya le tienes el ritmo-dijo shizuru sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-si tienes razón-natsuki le sonrio unas de las pocas que shizuru había visto después de 5 años.

Yo canté tu bachata aquí en Fukuoka  
(tu bachata en Fukuoka)

Y un atardecer pintó de canvas el cielo  
caminé la playa de Momochi, mi anhelo  
y se me escapó una sonrisa del alma  
aquí me enseñó arigato gozaimasu

-shizuru tu eres feliz con tomoe?-preguntaba natsuki con duda en su cabeza y su corazón latiendo a millón.

-si no puedo decir que le tengo el mismo amor que te tenia a ti pero ella me ayudo en los momentos mas difícil de mi vida y hay pude darme cuenta que podía volver a querer-shizuru con cada palabra que decía sentía que su corazón le iba a esplotar.

Yo canté tu bachata aquí en Fukuoka

Pa'bailar contigo, (pa'bailar)  
se me alegra la nota  
Quiero cantar contigo, (quiero)  
una bachata en Fukuoka

Una bachata en Fukuoka, (pa' soñar contigo)  
en el mar las gaviotas

Con tu piel de abrigo (quiero)  
vivir bachata en Fukuoka

-tenemos que hablar lo ocurrido hace 5 años dejame darte una explicación de mi ida.

-natsuki no quiero saber nada de eso, mejor disfruta de este momento porque es lo único que vas a tener de mi porque a partir de mañana voy a ser una shizuru diferente a la que tu kuga natsuki conocías, porque el dolor que me dejaste no ha desaparecido-se quedaron calladas y no volvieron hablar.

Y llegó la hora de partir y decir sayonara (con pocas ganas)  
y una palomita se posó en mi ventana  
Kon'nichi wa!, ohayoo gozaimasu

Pa'bailar contigo, (pa'bailar)  
se me alegra la nota  
Quiero cantar contigo (quiero)

una bachata en Fukuoka

Una bachata en Fukuoka

Sueños, de arena en las olas  
Besos, me daba tu boca  
Tengo, estrellas y rosas  
Niña, cantando en Fukuoka

Pa'bailar contigo, (para bailar)  
se me alegra la nota  
Quiero cantar contigo (quiero)  
una bachata en Fukuoka

Una bachata en Fukuoka, (pa' soñar contigo)  
en el mar las gaviotas

Con tu piel de abrigo  
vivir bachata en Fukuoka

-hace tiempo que no las veía así a esas dos-dijo midori viendo la escena.

-tienes razón pero siento que entre ellas todavía le falta mucho, de verdad el destino se la esta jugando con ellas dos las separa por 5 años y ahora es que la vuelve a reunir-dijo mai poniendo cara de tristeza.

-animese por lo visto esas dos se la están pasando bien, pareciera que nada hubiese pasado entre ellas-dijo haruka que estaba al lado de mai.

-si pero las heridas que tiene shizuru todavía no ha sana haruka, mañana va a volver hacer la misma de siempre ahorita esta haciendo su gran esfuerzo para no arma un alboroto pero desde el concierto se nota que le quiere echar todo en cara a natsuki-dijo yukino preocupada por lo que le viene mañana.

-ustedes se preocupan demasiado por el mañana, disfruten el presente que aunque no me importe lo que pase tenemos que salir para adelante y ayudar a esas dos a ver que se necesitan para que el daño que se hacen entre ellas acabe de una buena vez-nao había intervenido ya que la tristeza de mai y la preocupación de yukino no la dejaban pasar un buen rato.

-hai-dijeron todas al unisonó mientras volvían a ver por ultima vez la escena de las dos amantes.


	3. Sorpresas

3.

Sorpresas

La fiesta termino con una midori borracha y con dos botellas en la mano, mai tubo que llevársela a su casa, mientras que nao se salía con la suyas engañando a un hombre para que durmiera con ella (pobre -.-U), por su parte haruka solo podía gritar de lo bien que era su empresa y de la unión y yukino estaba para aclarar algunas que otras palabras que eran indebidas o hacia que la gente se sintiera ofendida. Takeda luego de haber bailado con tomoe y disfrutar algunos bocadillos le dijo a natsuki que ya era tiempo de irse se despidieron de la pareja.

-fue una fiesta muy interesante no esperaba verme hay con algunos de los empresarios con los que estoy haciendo asociaciones-dijo takeda abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-si todo se veía muy… pero que demonios pasa aquí!-natsuki al pasar su vista en el mueble pudo ver a dos figuras muy entretenidas con su juego de amor.

-natsuki no asustes a las personas de este modo que quieres que me de un infarto?-dijo chie separándose de su pareja-ademas quieres que Shizuka nos encuentre asi?

-es que a ustedes dos le pido un ligero y muy fácil favor y ustedes vienen y se ponen hacer eso en MI mueble-natsuki veía como chie agarraba su camisa para ponérsela sin abrocharla, mientras que acomodaba su pantalón.

-discúlpanos natsuki es que no nos pudimos contener es que estábamos viendo una película y..-la chica que ahora se metia para defenderse es aoi la cual se acomodaba la falda y el cabello y le pasaba los lentes a chie.

-esa no es escusa para lo que estaban haciendo y quiero que ahora mismo que salgan de la casa y mañana hablamos de lo ocurrido.

-pero natsuki nos prometiste que ibas a posar para sacarte unas foto para la columna de nuestra revista y hacer la reseña un poco mas interesante para tus fans.

-mira chie de eso yo me encargo mañana ahora salgan-natsuki la saco a patadas (literalmente xD)-listo ahora si podemos descansar, pero porque me miras asi?

Natsuki noto como takeda se le acercaba y empezaba a besarla con pasión y deseo, luego sintió como aquellos labios bajaban a su cuello mentaras que una mano iba bajando por su vestido y la otra la agarraba por la cintura, en aquel momento natsuki se sentía bien con aquellas carisias y besos pero a su mente le vinieron esos penetrantes ojosrubi que la veían no con deseo sino con amor.

-takeda espera no podemos seguir, shizuka esta durmiendo y yo estoy muy cansada-natsuki aparto a takeda de su cuerpo mientras este la veía con una cara de suplica.

-nat no lo hemos hecho desde hace mucho déjame por lo menos esta noche-se iba a acercar otra vez pero natsuki no lo dejo.

-de verdad hoy no takeda-suspiro-voy a dormir esta noche con shizuka así que buena noches-dicho esto natsuki se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiar su ropa por una pijama cómoda y entrar al cuarto de su hija para poder dormir con ella.

Mientras que con shizuru esta se encontraba en el baño de un hotel intentando que aquella agua fría pudiera llevarse la imágenes de aquella mujer que tanto amo pero que al mismo tiempo odiaba, tan metidas en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando tomoe entro y la abrasaba por atrás, tomoe empezó a dar pequeños besos en la espalda mientras que sus manos subían y bajaba por su abdomen.

-tomoe-shizuru se giro y pego a tomoe de la pared, su mano derecha empezó a jugar con uno de los senos de su esposa mientras que la otra la tenia en lo muslo-vamos a la habitación.

Tomoe puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de shizuru, esta pudo salir con facilidad del baño y colocar a su esposa en la cama sin romper el beso, bajo por su cuello mordiendo y dándole beso que hacia que tomoe se sintiera en el cielo, la pierna izquierda de shizuru le hacia presión en su intimidad, shizuru antes de continuar se separo para poder ver a una agitada y sonrojada tomoe pero su mente le jugo una broma, por unos momentos no veía a tomoe sino a una natsuki de unos 17 años avergonzada, agitada, con deseo en sus ojos y pidiendo que no parara.

-nat… natsuki-dijo por lo bajo shizuru para que tomoe no pudiera escuchar.

-que te pasa amor porque te detienes?

-es que estoy cansada será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí-shizuru se bajo de tomoe y se tapo con la sabana mientras que tomoe se acomodaba en su pecho para poder descansar.

Al dia siguiente natsuki levanto a su hija para que desayunaran luego la mando a cepillarse mientras que ella se daba una ducha, al poco rato se vistió cuando ya iba saliendo una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

-me imagino que a nat no se le habrá olvidado que hoy tengo una reunión y por lo tanto no pudo cuidar a shizuka-takeda la miraba mientras seguía en su labor de hacer un nudo con la corbata.

-pues sinceramente si se me olvido amor

-nat esto es muy importante para la empresa y no me la puedo llevar, escucha tu tienes a una super niñera en el trabajo.

-_como si lo mio no fuera importante, si que he malgastado mi tiempo con el-_decia natsuki en su mente-a si y quien es?

-mikoto, adiós-takeda le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decir nada mas.

Natsuki se llevo a shizuka en su moto claro manteniendo una velocidad desente para la niña, porque si fuera por ella iria como alma que se la lleva el diablo, luego de algunas colas y maldecir algunos que otros conductores y casi atropellar a una vieja pudo llegar a su destino, ayudo a bajar a shizuka y la cargo para ir volando al ascensor, una vez que este abrió la puerta corrió hasta la puesta al final del pasillo sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada para abrirla, ninguna de las 3 mujeres que estaban ahí le dieron mucha importancia a lo que acababa de hacer la ojosverde.

-como siempre natsuki llegas tarde-dijo midori tomando una tasa de café mientras se acomodaba los lentes del sol.

-es que no podía conducir a toda velocidad si con ella-natsuki señalo a la pequeña que estaba jugando con algunas cosas de la oficina.

-por lo visto mikoto te toca trabajar-dijo mai sorbiendo un poco de café.

Mikoto salto de su asiento hasta donde estaba la niña y le sonrio.

-dime shizuka que quieres hacer?

-mmmm… ya se vamos a la oficina de mai mikoto-san hay ahí muchas cosas divertidas-dicho esto se fueron.

-que! No esperen, ya que es tarde otra vez le voy a tener que hacer una remodelación a mi oficina y eso que ayer terminaron con lo que paso la vez anterior T-T-dijo una mai deprimida en una esquina mientras una sobra de depresión.

-vamos mai yo me encargo y por cierto porque midori está usando lentes de sol si estamos en la oficina?

-pues tú ya sabes que me tome una buena cantidad de botellas anoche y hoy amanecí mal, en fin no estás aquí para hablar de eso vamos que no están esperando en la sala de conferencia.

Midori salió de la oficina tras de ella iba una mai mas o menos zombi y una natsuki que solo miraba como su amiga se moria por terminar rápido la reunión e ir corriendo su oficina para salvarla de un caos, al abrir la puerta de la sala de conferencia solo se pudo escuchar.

-bubuzuke ya te he dicho que dejes de pensar en ti y que pienses también en los demás-haruka peleando con shizuru una escena que nadie puede olvidar.

-oh valla ya llegaste midori le iba a pedir a yukino que te fuera a buscar ya que tardabas demasiado-dijo reito levantándose para darle un apretón de manos a la recién llegada.

-lo que paso reito es que esta de aquí tuvo que bajar la velocidad por su hija.

-natsuki tiempo sin verte jajaja en personas claro está, puesto que tus cd se venden como pan caliente y los show de tv no te dejan en paz-dijo reito mirando a natsuki mientras sonreía-y mai sigues igual como te va con mi hermanita?

-pues muy bien reito-dijo mai acordándose otra vez en donde estaba en ese momento la chica gato.

-criminal tu siempre artesano las cosas importantes-dijo haruka poniéndose al lado de reito.

-haruka es atrasando no artesano-yukino estaba parada al lado de shizuru la cual solo tomaba una tasa de te sin alterarse por lo tarde que habían llegado las otras chicas.

-ya vasta hemos perdido mucho tiempo y quiero comenzar antes de perder mas tiempo-dijo midori poniéndose detrás de un escritorio, al lado de ella se sentó reito.

Natsuki y Shizuru no se dirigieron la palabra ni se miraron solo podían ver a los dos dueños de las disqueras que las representaban a ambas por separado pero esta vez la iban a representar unidas, haruka se coloco atrás de shizuru y mia hizo lo mismo con natsuki mientras que yukino serbia las bebidas.

-ayer fue unos de los mejores eventos claro esta-comenzo hablar reito-ayer por la tarde después de cerrar el contrato con midori hemos hablado de cómo manejar no podemos decir su vida pero si su trabajo.

-a que te refieres exactamente reito?-pregunto shizuru con su rostro sereno.

-lo que reito quiere decir que ahora no serán las divas individuales sino que serán un duo definitivo, ayer en el concierto de natsuki vimos que pudo recolectar mas dinero con tu llegada shizuru, pero ese no es el punto-midori tomo un poco de café mientras que reito ponía sus codos en la mesas y juntaba sus manos.

-hemos visto que como duo son fenomenales asi, que ayer le dijimos a todas las prensa que iban a hacer un concierto en Italia dentro de 3 meses para dar inicio a su nueva carrera como pareja en la música.

El silencio se hizo presente nadie decía nada simplemente procesaban lo que le estaban diciendo reito y midori, que ellas dos iban a ser un grupo?

-un momento y quien dio la aprobación de este proyecto que se está llevando a cabo porque a mi no me dijeron nada-dijo natsuki levantándose de la silla con el seño fruncido.

-veras haruka y mai nos confirmaron que si podíamos llevar este proyecto a la realidad, como son sus representante dependían de ellas si ustedes quedaban como duo o no-dijo reito mirando a ambas representantes.

-ustedes son unas traidoras-dijo natsuki volteándose.

-criminal calmate que esta conversación no a terminada prosiga midori-dijo haruka sin moverse por la mirada de natsuki.

-bien de ahora en adelante vivirán en un apartamento en Italia ya le dijimos a sus respectivas parejas, ellos ya tienen sus casas en el país takeda tiene unos parientes hay y tomoe a una amiga asi que no se preocupen que cada vez que ellos viajen corre a nuestra cuenta, tambien quiero agregar que ya tenemos todo listo para ese concierto nao las ayudara con la coreografia, akira okuzki las ayudara con el vestuario, akane higurashi con las musicas y por ultimo yukariko sanada con el maquillaje, a antes que se me olvide miss maria también trabajara como su protectora, bien dicho esto no tengo nada mas que decir, alguna pregunta?

-si yo tengo una-dijo shizuru sin quitarle la vista de encima a los dos dueños-si nos resignamos a esta propuesta que se nos esta dando que pasaría?

-buena pregunta shizuru pues muy sencillo no porque rechazaran la propues ambas empresas se tienen que separar, sino que ustedes perderán el privilegio de volver a cantar, midori y yo nos encargaremos que ninguna disquera las contrate y no se volverán a vender ningunos de sus cd, sus cuentas serán congeladas y tendrán que trabajar como burros para poder mantener el lujo que ambas tienen-reito sabia por donde venia shizuru asi que quiso cortarle toda salida para rechazar esa propuesta.

-ara ara, no las están jugando feo ustedes dos-shizuru cerro los ojos y luego de unos segundo-yo acepto con una condición.

-la que usted quiera shizuru-dijo midori.

-que en el apartamento tengamos cuartos por separados no pienso dormir en la misma cama que ella y mándeme el contrato con haruka para poder leerlo con calma y firmarlo, ahora con su permiso me retiro-dicho esto shizuru salió de la habitación.

-un momento shizuru vuelve-natsuki salió corriendo tras de ella para poder explicarle lo que había pasado durante esos años y enfrentar de una vez por toda su verdadero destino.

-esto será un trabajo difícil midori-dijo reito dejándose caer por completo en su asiento.

-me duele hacerle esto a esas dos pero es la única forma que tenemos para que vuelvan hacer las misma chicas de hace 5 años-dijo midori poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-ojala que el plan de nao funcione, la primera vez que lo escuche me pareció un tanto laco pero creo que puede funcionar, que me dices tu haruka?-dijo mai con un dedo en su barbilla.

-que todo quede en manso de dios-dijo haruka cruzada de brazo.

-es manos de dios haruka-yukino solto un suspiro y sonrio juntos con los que se encontraban en la sala.

-QUE NO OTRA VEZ!

Continuara…

Pues bien he leído sus comentarios y estoy emocionada que le este gustando la historia… xD y ahora queda muchas sorpresas y misterios.. bueno espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.. nos vemos en otro capítulo de I will sing.. besos..


	4. Recuerdo

4.

Recuerdos.

Natsuki estuvo un buen rato por los pasillo pues luego de salir de la sala perdió de vista a shizuru, hasta que vio la melena de la castaña cruzando un pasillo y entrando a una de las oficinas, al estar frente a la puerta dudo si entrar pero dejo toda sus dudas atrás y al abrir la puerta vio a una shizuru de espalda mirando a la ventana, sigilosamente cerró la puerta y se coloco al lado de ella.

-al parecer no te das por vencida-dijo shizuru mientras seguía viendo por la venta sin importarle la sercania de la ojosverdes.

-shizuru de verdad me vas a tratar de este modo-natsuki solo podía ver el piso esperando una respuesta.

-que mas quieres natsuki dime que te trate como si nada hubiese pasado? Que volvamos a tener la relación de amigas unidas y fingir que todo esta bien?-shizuru hablaba con un tono frio que hacia que natsuki le doliera-pues no natsuki ya no mas y esto lo hago solo porque amo lo que hago la música es mi vida, sino me importara hubiera rechazado la propuesta de reito y ahorita estuviera mas feliz que cualquier persona en el mundo.

-ya deja de decir tontería shizuru que no vez que te estas haciendo daño no solo a ti a mi tambien me haces daños.

-que yo te hago daño vamos natsuki si tu fuiste la primera en dañar todo lo bonito que teníamos, por tu culpa entre en una depresión que nisiguiera haruka podía sacarme, te voy a contar un secretito estuve a punto de suicidarme, pero gracias a algunas influencia de haruka pude volver a la realidad, conocer a tomoe y asi olvidarme de lo que siento por ti, pero no he olvidado el dolor-shizuru señala a su pecho-el dolor, la amargura eso se convirtió en odio hacia ti.

Natsuki no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando otra vez por culpa de ella le hizo daño a shizuru, lo que hizo no lo hizo pensando solo en ella misma sino en shizuru pero esta no quería escuchar ninguna explicación de su parte pero no le importaba si la volvía a callar o no quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle ya que era necesario aclararlo todo.

-shizuru se que te he hecho mucho daño y no te puedo pedir que volvamos hacer las misma de siempre por una estupidez que cometí hace mucho tiempo-natsuki hizo una pausa y prosiguió-no me importa si no quieres escuchar mi explicación pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, no mas bien tengo que hacerlo-shizuru la miraba con una cara de molestia y resignación-lo que paso hace 5 años…

Hace 5 años atrás…

-vamos shizuru-san no será tan malo es una fiesta y todos el mundo va a ir, las mejores bailarinas del instituto, los mejores cantantes, los mejores…

-reito-san si quiere que alguien te acompañe porque no le pides a haruka que lo hago total ella es mas extrovertida que yo-shizuru estaba en el cafetín con su amigos platicando de una fiesta que había hecho un chico de clase superior en la cual todos estaban invitados.

-bubuzuke yo no voy a ir con el, además yo ya tengo mi pareja justamente aquí a lado-haruka agarra el brazo de yukino y la abraza por los hombros.

-ademas shizuru-san natsuki tambien va a ir con mai-san y el resto de su grupo-shizuru al escuchar el nombre de la chica que le robo el corazón dejo su taza de te a un lado y miro seriamente a reito.

-ara reito-san sabes como convencer a la gente, ojala sigas asi cuando tu padre te de la disquera.

-entonces esos es un si shizuru-san?

-claro a que hora me pasas buscando?

-como a las 9:30 pm ya sabes que ellos dicen a las 9 pero siempre llegan después de la hora acordada-dijo reito relajándose un poco porque shizuru iba a ir.

En otro lado del instituto se encontraba una mai con mikoto en sus piernas, nao con una lima y una natsuki alterada.

-porque ustedes están tan tranquila con lo que le acabo de decir!-dijo natsuki con el seño fruncido.

-en eso yo ya no me meto natsuki tu le tienes que decir la verdad a shizuru aunque eso te cuete tu felicidad, para la próxima no tomes tanto-dijo mai sin dejar de mirar a mikoto que estaba durmiendo.

-pero mai no entiendes mi madre quiere que me case con el por ese estúpido error y me tengo que ir mañana mismo para su casa quiere que me quede con ella el tiempo suficiente para que me pueda ayudar.

-nat ya le dijistes a takeda?

-si ya se lo dije y el acepto la condiciones ese idiota esta mas feliz que cualquier personas en este mundo.

-vamos nat solo tienes que hacerlo esta noche y si no se lo dice tu se lo digo yo-mai dejo de ver a mikoto y su mirada seria iba para natsuki.

-pero es que..

-hay que ver que el amor es siego y cuando se esta borracho es peor-dijo nao dejando de limarse la uñas y poniendo atención a la conversación.

-callate araña que esto fue por tu culpa, si no me hubieses dedo el vaso que contenía el polvo para tu próxima presa no estaría pasando esto-natsuki la miraba con ganas de matarla.

-yo no tengo la culpa que tu me lo hayas arrebatado de la manos para poder estar mejor con el ambiente de la disco-dijo nao sin darle importancia a la mirada de natsuki-escucha esta noche es la fiesta del oneesama asi que dile hay.

-tu estas loca nao-san? Si natsuki se lo dice en la fiesta lo mas seguro es que mate a takeda hay mismo y luego valla por natsuki-dijo mai con cara de susto con solo pensar en la escena que podía arma shizuru.

-pero no tiene mas remedio ella se va mañana o esta noche o nunca-dijo nao mirando a natsuki.

-ok ya entendí no tienen remedio ustedes dos y alguna sabe cual es el motivo de la fiesta?

-pues nadie sabe todavía al parecer es una sorpresa-dijo nao viendo su celular y pasando mensaje.

Por la noche se encontraba natsuki muy nerviosa por lo que iba hacer, mai solo podía estar a su lado en ese momento para darle apoyo, nao por su parte haciéndole burla para morir mas rápido (xD), la casa estaba repleta de estudiante de diferentes edades y categoría, algunos bailaban, otros tomaban, un pequeño grupo en la zona del dj para pedir consejos de mezclas, otros en el bar haciendo malabares con las botellas.

-natsuki-san haya esta ella-mai señalo a la pista de baile y hay estaba shizuru bailando con reito, eso a natsuki no le importaba mucho ya que sabía que reito solo era un amigo de shizuru y ella no estaba interesada en el.

-pues haya voy-natsuki se fue acercando a la pista y se puso atrás de shizuru, reito al verla le dijo algo en el oído a la chica y se alejo, natsuki aprovecho para poder bailar con ella, la agarra de la cintura y la pega a ella.

-no me gusta mucho el reggueton pero cuando estoy bailando contigo me encata-dijo shizuru volteándose para quedar frente a frente con natsuki.

-baka-fue lo único que pudo decir natsuki para luego sentir como su cara se ponía caliente, shizuru le dio la vuelta y empezó a dar pequeños beso en su cuello-shi.. shizuru aquí no.

-nat no te preocupes nadie nos esta poniendo atención-shizuru continuaba con su juego mientras bailaban.

Ya eran las 12 y natsuki todavía no se atrevía a decirle nada a shizuru dejaron de bailar hace rato y se encontraban en la mesa con haruka tratando de poner en verguensa a shizuru sin conseguirlo, yukino aclarando algunas que otras palabras de su novia, reito que se reia por las cosas, mai hacia chistes que ponía roja a natsuki y nao peleando como de costumbre que esta ultima, en eso el dueño de la casa manda a bajar la música y pone un micrófono enfrente.

-buenas noches como se la están pasando-todos los presente gritaban, aplaudían, y saltaban-que bueno que estén bien pues muchos se preguntaran porque la fiesta pues hace unos días atrás un amigo mio me dijo que se va a casa y pues esta es su fiesta de soltero-otra vez los gritos se hicieron presentes-quiero llamar aquí a kuga natsuki.

Todos los de las mesa que no sabia a que venía eso vieron a la chica con sorpresa en su rostro, natsuki solo sentía como el aire le faltaba, empeso a su sudar y unas ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo en cambio solo se hacerco a donde estaba el chico y lo saludo.

-me alegra verla kuga-san y ahora a mi mejor amigo takeda-san-en eso el chico sube y se pone al lado de natsuki-bien esta linda parejita se van mañana a España en donde la madre de kuga-san los estarán esperando para poder hacer los preparativo de su boda-todos gritaron felicitaciones pero natsuki no le importaba solo miraba a la mesa donde estaba la castaña y pudo ver a mai y a nao mas asustada de lo normal, haruka con ganas de ir a golpearla yukino reteniéndola, reito solo veía a shizuru la cual no se le podía ver el rostro y un aura negra la rodeaba.

-gracias oneesama pero esa no es la única sorpresa-natsuki vio a takeda suplicando que no fuera a decir lo que se estaba imaginado-natsuki esta esperando un hijo mio lleva una semana de embarazo-listo esa fue la gota que hizo que haruka se quitara de encima a yukino, mai y nao corrieron a auxiliar a su amiga y reito se levanto para dejar sola a shizuru.

Luego de unos puños por parte de haruka, mai y nao pudieron calmarla y llevar a natsuki a una de las habitación para curar sus heridas luego salieron de la habitación sin decir nada, en unos 10 segundo se volvió abrir la puerta y natsuki pudo ver que era shizuru la que había entrado su cabello cubria su cara haciendo imposible ver esos ojos rojos.

-shizuru yo…-natsuki fue callada por una cachetada departe de shizuru y hay después del anuncuio de su casamiento y su embarazo pudo ver los ojosrubi los cuales estaban sin brillos y llenos de odio y lagrimas.

-porque?-solo pronuncio shizuru para caer de rodilla y taparse la cara con sus manos.

-shi.. shizuru fue un error yo bebí mucho-otra vez natsuki fue callada pero por la voz de shizuru.

-tu solo jugaste con mis sentimientos.

-no eso no es verdad yo de verdad te amo shizuru-natsuki se intento acercar a ella pero esta solo la alejo.

-no me toques no quiero nada de ti, yo te di todo natsuki entiendes todo, cada palabra que yo te decía mientras hacíamos el amor era reales, pero veo que las tuyas solo fueron juegos.

-shizuru déjame explicarte.

-no hay nada que explicar te acostastes a mi espalda con un HOMBRE y quedaste embarazada de el ya no quiero saber nada de ti-shizuru como pudo salió de la habitación dejando a natsuki sentada en la cama y con el corazón en la manos, lagrimas se hicieron presente y solo la luna era presente del dolor de esas dos.

Fin del recuerdo…

-yo sin querer agarre unas de las superbebidas de nao para dejar a los hombres como bobos, cuando estaba otra vez consiente me di cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho yo te lo iba a decir pero se me adelantaron-dijo natsuki sentada en unas de las sillas de la oficina.

-luego de eso te fuiste a España yo reflexione un poco y intente buscarte pero el avión se había ido luego de eso no supe mas de ti hasta que empezaste a cantar-dijo shizuru sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba.

-mai me llamo luego de 2 años y me dijo que quería ser mi representante, me sorprendió que midori fuera la que dueña de la disquera que me representaba y asi pude salir al mundo.

-pero esto no va a cambiar el odio natsuki, tu muy bien pudiste haber negado irte con tu madre, pudiste haber peleado por nuestro amor, pero te rendiste y te pusiste a vivir con ese imbécil por 5 años-shizuru se dio la vuelta y natsuki pudo ver una pequeña lagrima en su ojo izquierdo que fue secada con elegancia.

-tenia miedo shizuru y luego de lo que me dijiste entendí que te había perdido para siempre, que hubiese cambiado si me hubiese quedado a pelear por el amor que te tenia.

-mucho natsuki yo te lo decía siempre, no importa lo que pase siempre estaría a un lado pero ese día me demostraste que nuestra relación te valía muy poco-shizuru se detuvo ya que la puerta se habría y entraba la pequeña shizuka.

-mami que haces? Te estaba buscando tengo hambre-shizuka se sentó en la piernas de natsuki y vio a shizuru-mami ella es tu amiga del otro dia.

-si déjame presentarte shizuka ella es shizuru fujino.

-hola pequeña-shizuru se puso a la altura de la niña y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-ara tenemos casi el mismo nombre-shizuru se impresiono por el acento de Kioto que uso la niña.

-pues yo te puse shizuka porque me recordaste a shizuru digamos que es muestra de agradecimiento-natsuki se quedo mirando a shizuru la cual solo miraba a la niña con una sonrisa.

-ya me voy y lo que te dije natsuki no ha cambiando para nada, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-lo entiendo shizuru.

Continura…

Pues creo que estoy inspirada xD como verán puse lo que paso hace 5años con shizuru y natsuki y porque ahora shizuru la desatesta aunque yo creo que el corazón de shizuru va volver hacer el mismo bueno creo tal vez cabe la posibilidad xD nos vemos en un próximo capitulo ciao


	5. Plan en marcha primera parte

5.

Plan en marcha.

Pasada dos semanas shizuru y natsuki ya estaban frente a su nuevo hogar en Italia si reito dijo que se iban a quedar en un departamento entonces se equivoco porque para ambas chicas esa no era un departamento era una mas bien una casa con spacios abiertos, grandes ventanas que ofrecen impresionantes vistas de las montañas cercanas, una gran iluminación y una sorprendente piscina, de dos piso, menos mal que reito no dijo casa sino la pudo haber mandado a una mansión. Entraron y pudieron ver la amplia sala con muebles y un televiso de pantalla plasma y al fondo otros muebles a su mano izquierda con un gran ventanal para poder salir a la piscina y a su mano derecha las habitaciones una al lado de la otra.

-reito y midori si que se propusieron darnos la mejores cosas-dijo natsuki saliendo de su cuarto luego de ver que sus maletas estaban encima de la cama-shizuru?

-si lo pensaron todo muy bien menos de una casa ni siguiera yo lo pensé-dijo shizuru recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del final.

-que cosa?-natsuki al estar al lado de shizuru vio que solo había tres puesta dos sus habitaciones como se lo pidió shizuru y en la que estaban era el baño no muy grande, solo una yacusi y los otros elementos de un baño-esos dos.

-no te enojes ya no podemos hacer nada nos tenemos que turnar para usar el baño-shizuru se fue a un ventanal y al abrirlo pudo ver el balcón en donde había un piano y una silla a un lado de este con un paisaje que emanaba tranquilidad-esto esta mejor-shizuru se sento frente al piano y comenzó a tocar una canción que había compuesto hace algún tiempo y estaba pensando sacar un video de ello.

verse 1)

Loving you  
like I never have before  
I'm needing you  
just to open up the door

Natsuki al escuchar la canción empieza a buscar la voz o por lo menos conseguir a la causante de tan hermoso sonido, llego al balcón y se sentó en la silla vacía. 

if beggin you  
might somehow turn the tides  
then tell me to  
I've gotta get this off my mind

I never thought I'd be speakin these words  
never thought I'd need to say  
another day alone is more than I can take

(chorus)  
won't you save me?  
cuz saving's what I need  
I just wanna be by your side

won't you save me  
I don't wanna be  
just driftin through the sea of life

-_yo quiero salvarte, quiero ser la razón de tu vivir pero dejame intentarlo no te cierres en el pasado, por favor shizuru-_pensaba natsuki mientras seguía escuchando la canción.

(verse 2)

won't you listen please?  
baby don't walk out that door  
I'm on my knees  
you're all I'm living for

I never thought I'd be speakin these words  
heaven thought I'd find a way  
another day alone is more than I can take

Shizuru al ver que natsuki que se sentaba en la silla cerca al piano no pudo evitar verla y con la canción expresar algunos sentimientos.

(chorus)  
won't you save me?  
cuz saving's what I need  
I just wanna be by your side

won't you save me  
I don't wanna be  
just driftin through the sea of life

(bridge)  
suddenly the sky is fallin  
could it be too late for me?  
if I never said I'm sorry  
then I'm wrong yes I'm wrong  
then I hear my spirit callin  
wonderin' if she's longin' for me  
and then I know that I can't live without her

-_en el momento que te fuiste de mi vida empecé a sentir esto, tú fuiste la que me dio la musa para poder componer esta canción, cada palabra yo quería que no te fueras y que salvaras esos año pero tu-_shizuru no podía quietar la vista de natsuki, ni ella de shizuru era un momento para las dos.

(chorus)  
won't you save me?  
cuz saving's what I need  
I just wanna be by your side  
won't you save me  
cuz I don't wanna be  
just drifting through the sea of life

won't you save me?  
won't you save me?  
won't you save me?

Al terminar la canción shizuru se paro y se fue directo a su habitación ya que no quería hacer mas nada por el día de hoy, en cambio natsuki se quedo mirando el piano mientras se agarraba las rodillas. El día se hizo presente natsuki estaba en su habitación pensando en que le venía, bajo las escalera hasta la cocina y hay sentadas pudo ver a shizuru con una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

-buenos días-dijo natsuki mientras se dirigía a unas de las despensa y sacaba un cereal, una cuchara y un plato hondo, luego de dejar todo en la mesa fue por la leche y se sentó para empezar a comer.

-buenos días, hace 30 minutos llamo mai y me pidió que te dijera que ella y haruka van a venir a la casa para hablar de algunas cosas y terminar de firmar el contrato-dijo shizuru sin quitar la vista del periódico.

-a que bien.

-voy a bañarme-dejo el periódico en la mesa y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Una hora después estaban las dos divas sentadas en el mueble viendo a sus representantes, mai hablando por teléfono con midori y haruka que estaba revisando su cuenta y enviando algunos mensaje, luego que ambas representantes terminaran con unos pequeños trabajos.

-bien ya estamos listas para ir a la siguiente fase-comenzó hablar mai-midori me pidió que le dijera que tenían un pequeño trabajo antes de empezar con las practicas de su concierto, no me dijo muy bien de que se trataba solo que las tenía que ir a dejar a una dirección que me dio y esperarlas.

-mai gracias por decirnos eso pero lo que queremos es firmar el contrato de una vez-dijo natsuki.

-criminal deja el apuro-haruka agarro su portafolio y saco dos papeles uno se lo entrego a shizuru y el otro a natsuki-ya mai y yo lo leímos y no hay trampa en el contrato luego de realizar el concierto ustedes son libres de decidir si seguir con parejas cantantes o disolverse.

Shizuru dio una ojeada rápida y firmo sin muchas ganas, natsuki por su parte leyó una y otra vez el contrato para luego firmarlo y entregárselo devuelta a haruka.

-muy bien ahora vámonos hay que salir del trabajo que les mando-mai se levanto y tras de ellas las tres chicas que todavía no sabían a que se iban a enfrentar.

-esto es una tontería yo no voy a hacer esto-natsuki estaba molesta luego de una hora de conducir a una empresa para que solo le dijeran que iban a prestar sus voces para terminar una comiquita de Disney.

-pero señora kuga solo tiene que cantar es lo único que le pedimos-decia un joven un poco nervioso por la mirada de natsuki.

-que no, además mi voz no es tan gruesa para que yo cante en el papel de la bestia-natsuki se cruzo de brazo para luego mirar a otro punto que no fuera el chico.

-claro que si la tienes-dijo mai aguantando la risa-dale natsuki es solo la canción del final ni que fuera a hacer el personaje de la bella.

-en eso tiene razón la señorita usted solo va a cantar en italiano la parte de la bestia porque los que iban a dar las voz tuvieron que irse de gira-un suspiro salió de la boca del chico mientras ponía una cara de suplica.

-arrgg… esta bien pero denle rápido-natsuki se puso su audífono y leyó rápido el papel, shizuru por su parte estaba lista de hace rato y ya sabia cual era el tono que tenia que utilizar para la canción, la música comenzó a fluir y ya estaban listas se dio la señal para comenzar.

Shizuru  
favola ansestral  
sogno che si avvera  
Bellezza e bruttezza  
Commissione ha ritenuto  
più di un amicizia.

Natsuki  
Qualcosa deve cambiare  
nel suo cuore  
storia ideale  
magia finale. 

Duo  
La Bella e Bestia sono ..  
sempre uguale  
sempre senza pensare  
esistono sempre  
come la verità  
il sole verrà fuori

favola ansestral  
canto celeste  
è così unico  
che ti fa cambiare  
ciò che era sbagliato.

favola ansestral  
canto celeste  
è così unico  
che ti fa cambiare  
cosa non andava

finché il sole  
l'illusione deriva  
favola ansestral  
musica immortale  
La Bella e bestia sono ..

favola ansestral  
musica immortale  
La Bella e bestia sono ..

La Bella e Bestia sono ...

-wow no sabia que cantaran también en italiano-dijo el chico mientras le agradecía-que le parece si nos vamos a comer para celebrar?

-nos encantaría-mai interrumpió a las cantantes antes que metiera la pata-chicas vallan al carro enseguida las alcanzamos tenemos que hacer unas cosas y vamos-dicho esto shizuru y natsuki se fueron sin protestar-muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo ustedes me ayudaron a terminar la traducción de la canción, ahora me pueden contar el plan para estar pendiente.

-yo con mucho gusto te lo digo-dijo haruka mientras empezaba hablar y mai ayudaba a traducir algunas palabras mal pronunciada, yukino estaba vez se tuvo que quedar haciendo unos trasmite.

En el Restaurante Mirabelle **estando ahí todo era romántico, no se podía negar que era el mejor lugar para las parejas enamorada y un plan puesto en marcha, mai y haruka se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y luego comenzaron su operativo, el celular de mai empezó a sonar y se disculpo para poderlo contestar lejos, luego de unos minutos volvió.**

**-haruka, **Aurelio tenemos que volver al estudio al parecer unos de los chicos necesita ayuda con el royo de la película.

-si quieres las acompañamos mai-dijo shizuru intentando pararse pero haruka la detuvo.

-no te preocupes bubuzuke esto es pan comino.

-haruka es pan comido-mai suspira ya estaba empezando a entender a yukino.

-bueno no te quedes hay y vámonos de una vez-haruka agarro a mia y Aurelio por la camisa y se los llevo corriendo del lugar.

-dispiace signore che vogliono ordinare?-el mesero se dirigió a ambas para poder tomar la orden.

-Voglio un capesante Alle Risotto con Piselli-pronuncio shizuru.

-signora molto bene e che vuoi?-esta vez vio a natsuki que no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en el menú.

-pues veamos-_mientras que no pida caracoles todo esta bien._

_-_si quieres te puedo aconsejar un plato del menú-dijo shizuru mientras observava otra vez el menú y veía a natsuki la cual hizo una afirmación con la cabeza-il mio partner vuole un Saltimbocca Alla Romana, un vino che si può consigliare?

-come il cibo diverso perché posso consigliare un vino dal centro del paese che è la Vernaccia di San Gimignano.

-portare il buon vino con un pasto per favore che è tutto per ora-dicho esto el mesero retiro los menú y se dirigió a la cocina.

-yo si que no entendí nada que rayo fue lo que me pedistes?-preguntaba natsuki impaciente.

-te pedí un El Saltimbocca (En italiano dialectal de Roma: _Salt' im bocca!_ - _Salto en la boca_) es un plato tradicional de la cocina italiana muy típica de Roma elaborado con ternera, jamón y salvia. suele denominarse con el apelativo de "alla Romana"-dijo shizuru mirando el restaurante con mas detalles.

-ya veo-natsuki se quedo en silencio miro un momento el restaurante el cual tiene un estilo elegante de luces suaves, flores frescas y porcelanas, a su parecer el restaurante ofrece toda una experiencia infalible para los sentidos.

-algo deben estar tramando esas dos-natsuki dejo de ver el restaurante para mirar a shizuru-será mejor disfrutarlo no todo los días se esta en Roma en uno de sus mejores restaurantes.

-si pero sería mejor si tu cambiaras tu actitud hacia mí.

-no sé, de que me estás hablando-dijo shizuru viendo a una pareja que estaba muy feliz ya que el chico había pedido la mano de su novia.

-que no puedes seguir siendo tan seca conmigo las dos queremos acabar de una buena vez con esto no? Pues hay que actuar conforme a lo que se nos presente.

-mira quién habla la que actuó conformo a lo que le convenía.

-no empecemos de nuevo-suspiraba natsuki ya estaba harta de pelear por la misma situación.

-entonces no digas mas tonterías tu y yo no nos vamos a llevar bien entiendes?

-baka

-ikezu.

-Orde signora qui è la-interrumpió el mesero mientras colocaba ambos platos sobre la mesa y abría el vino y lo vertía en dos copas.

-La maionese può portare me chiedere scusa?-shizuru se quedo sorprendida de lo que dijo natsuki.

-se non vi è alcun problema-el mesero busco lo pedido por la ojosverdes luego de dárselo se fue.

-como demonios hiciste eso?-dijo shizuru sin salir de su asombro.

-que cosa?

-como pudistes pedirle mayonesa en italiano al mesero y hace unos minuntos no sabias como pedir tu comida.

-es que lo había practicado antes de venir-shizuru sintió como se iba a caer de la silla pero se agarro a la mesa para no hacerlo, de verdad natsuki la sorprendía cada vez mas.

Terminaron de comer y el mesero le pregunto si querían algún postres a lo cual las dos se negaron y pidieron la cuenta, se terminaron toda la botella de vino y luego de pagar se fueron a la casa, shizuru iba manejando se sentía un poco mareada por el vino nunca antes se había tomado una botella de vino siempre era tres copas pero más de ahí no, pero peor estaba natsuki la cual estaba cantando tonterías y en vez en cuando decía cosas que shizuru tenía que ignorar, al llegar se bajo y con mucho esfuerzo agarro por la cintura a natsuki mientras pasaba unos de sus brazos por su hombros y entraba a la casa para luego subir las escaleras, una vez en el segundo piso abrió la puerta de la habitación de natsuki y la dejo sobre la cama se le quedo mirando un buen rato cuando ya se disponía a irse una mano la agarro de la muñeca.

-espera acercate necesito decirte algo-natsuki tenia sus mejillas rojas shizuru suponía que era por el efecto del vino.

-que quieres aho…-cuando se acerco lo suficiente natsuki puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de shizuru atrayéndola a ella y plantándole un beso al principio shizuru trataba de zafarse pero poco a poco fue cayendo antes esos labios sabor a miel, después de tanto tiempo sin besarlos sentía que otra vez estaba en el paraíso un beso que tenia ternura, un beso un tanto torpe por el vino, por falta de aire se tuvo que separar.

-shizuru te amo-natsuki luego de pronunciar esas palabras se quedo dormida, shizuru se quito los brazos del cuello y arropo a natsuki para salir de su habitación.

-esto no puede estar pasando-pone una mano en donde se encontraba su corazón-no puedo volver a enamorarme de ella no quiero volver a sufrir-con esto entro a su habitación y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara….

Si que estoy inspirada con esta historia xD dios me muero

Para los que quieran saber del restaurante aquí le dejo el link

.es/restaurantes_

y de las comidas

.org/wiki/Gastronom%C3%ADa_de_Italia

bueno esto es todo por los momento y un aviso el día 21 voy a intentar colocar capitulo pero no estoy segura ya que es mi cumple y no se si voy a estar en la casa xD pero sigan escribiendo :P

ciao besos..


	6. Plan en marcha segunda parte

6.

Plan en marcha (segunda parte)

Natsuki se levanto con un dolor de cabeza, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en se habitación, no sabía como demonios había llegado hay solo sabía que necesitaba una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina tomo su pastilla y vio en la nevera una nota.

_De shizuru:_

_Natsuki te preguntaras como abras llegado a tu cuarto si no te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso ayer, pues me di en la obligación de ponerte en un sitio seguro ya que tu estado era digamos malo para no decir que estabas más que borracha, en fin el desayuno esta en el microonda y no me encuentro en la casa por si me ibas a buscar a mi habitación que tengas un buen día._

-bueno creo que será mejor que desayune y me vaya a costar un rato en el mueble-natsuki saco la comida del microonda y había huevos tocino y jugo de naranja, luego se acostó en el sofá en ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse.

Shizuru traia puesto una flanelilla para hacer deporte y un mono las gotas de sudor le recorrían todo el cuerpo, su repiracion era agitada en su rostro se podía ver que no había dormido mucho anoche, saco de su bolsillo su ipod y lo apago, dejo las llaves de la casa a en una mesita que estaba en la entra y se dirigió a la cacina por algo de agua.

-_rayos no he podido sacármela de la cabeza-_shizuru se apoya de la nevera y cierra los ojos para ver otra vez las imágenes del beso-_vamos controlate no puedes caer otra vez en lo mismo._

-por lo visto alguien no durmió bien anoche-natsuki entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa apollando ambos brazos en ellas y colocando su cara en la mano.

-no mucho mejor me voy a bañar haruka nos va a pasar buscando dentro de un rato tenemos que ir a donde nao para ver como son los bailes.

-oye porque tu te vas a bañar primero.

-porque yo vengo de hacer ejercicio será por eso?-shizuru dejo el vaso y se dirigió a darse una ducha, el timbre empezó a sonar primero normal y luego de unos segundos desesperado natsuki abrió la puerta lo mas que pudo y vio a haruka todavía tocando el timbre-ya deja de hacer eso es que no vez que ya abri?

-tu como siempre arruinándole la diversión a los demás-haruka entro en la casa-bien ya están lista nao nos esta esperando.

-pues no shizuru acaba de llegar de hacer ejercicio y yo apenas me estoy levantando y tengo que acearme-dijo natsuki con una mano rascándose la cabeza mientras se iba otra vez a la sala.

-QUE!-haruka la siguió con una cara de amargura-yo le dije a shizuru que estuviera lista demonios porque será que nunca me escucha.

-no escucharte si casi nos tienes sin audición-natsuki se toco sus oído ya que el grito de haruka la había dejado un pequeño sonido en el.

-bien yo que tu me voy a bañar ahora mismo.

-y a ti que te pasa si shizuru se esta bañando

-acaba de salir me hizo seña para que te avisara-haruka se sento en el mueble mientras revisaba su celular que le entro un mensaje.

-a ok.

Shizuru luego de vestirse se encontraba con haruka hablando de lo que se tenía previsto para el dia de hoy, la puerta del cuarto de natsuki y ambas chicas se pararon, shizuru no pudo dejar de ver de abajo hacia arriba a natsuki.

-divino-dijo shizuru en italiano sin acordarse de que haruka estaba al lado de ella.

-si tienes razón-haruka soltó una leve risita que hizo que shizuru se sonrojara-bueno vasta de tonterías y ya vámonos que el tiempo es olor.

-es oro haruka-dijeron natsuki y shizuru al unisonó para salir de la casa e ir al carro de la rubia.

Al llegar al lugar en donde estaba nao pudieron notar que el sitio era amplio, en las paredes había espejos que ayudaba al bailarin a darse cuenta de sus movimientos, unas barras para calentar, en el centro había una batería, piano, guitarra y otros intrumento, nao salió por uno de los espejos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba las tres chicas.

-llegan tarde-nao miro a haruka y esta solo apunto con el dedo a las divas-no importa lo importante es que están aquí venga sígame, haruka te están esperando en el cuarto-haruka capto lo que le dijo nao y entro por el espejo-bien ya me dijeron que dentro de 2 meses tendrá un concierto.

-exactamente es dentro de 3 meses araña-natsuki corrigiéndola se puso de brazos cruzados.

-tu si que eres de bruta o no te das cuentas que ya este mes se esta terminando?-natsuki sintió como su sangre le hervía y puso su frente contra la de nao.

-que demonio fue lo que me dijiste?

-lo que escuchaste o aparte de ser bruta también eres sorda?-nao no le tenía ningún miedo a natsuki y aparte le gustaba ponerla en esa situación.

-disculpa nao pero con su pelea estamos perdiendo un tiempo demasiado valioso, así que dejen de pelear o le digo a reito que quiero un cambio de profesora de baile-shizuru ya estaba harta de esas estúpidas peleas y en eso momento no tenía demasiadas ganas de aguantar a nao luego de que natsuki le conto que por culpa de ella fue que quedo embarazada del baka de takeda.

-ha.. hai shizuru-nao con miedo se dirigió lo mas lejos que pudo de shizuru-bien como ya le dije les queda 2 meses así que ya me encargue de hacer los bailes de apertura, medio tiempo y el de cierre.

-nos podría decir cuáles son?-shizuru solo podía mirar por donde se había ido haruka ya que si veía a nao lo mas seguro es que la matara con la mirada.

-claro para comenzar van entrar con un tango, luego de varias canciones se tomaran con reggaetón y por ultimo merengue.

-porque tango araña?-pregunto una intrigada natsuki.

-_por ser el mas exótico y sensual?-_pensaba nao-pues natsuki porque es unos de los mas viejos y además que fue en europa donde se dieron los primero bailes y porque me gusta mucho.

-no sabia que a nao le gustara el tango-dijo shizuru sorprendida.

-pues si shizuru es a ese baile al que le dedico mas parte de mi tiempo, lo puse de primer lugar porque lo veo un tanto difícil para aprenderlo como ustedes ya se saben los dos últimos quise agregarle uno mas, acérquese para empezar.

Shizuru y Natsuki se colocaron en el medio de la pista mientras nao se dirigía al reproductor para colocar la música.

-___El tango tiene un origen muy controvertido, por un lado se habla del tango que derivó de 'tambo', que era el lugar donde se reunían los negros para bailar. En su principio, cuando no tenía música propia empezó como característica fundamental el abrazo y la utilización de la detención de la pausa como pauta coreográfica. El tango en sus orígenes es una manera de bailar especial, que se puede adaptar a distintos ritmos, puede incluir pausas, etc. El tango europeo es una adaptación de esa idea original, porque en Europa se conoció el tango a principios del siglo XX, y después lo desarrolló a su criterio y le dio forma propia. El tango europeo tiene fundamentalmente una característica rítmica. En el tango argentino la característica principal es melódica, la mayoría de los pasos se respaldan por una melodía, por supuesto, la melodía está detrás de un ritmo, ello no se contradice-nao hizo una pausa para respirar aire y prosiguió-algunas vez han visto la película que hizo Antonio Bandera en donde le enseñaba a un grupo de chico a bailar tango?_

___-yo si-dijo natsuki_

___-pues van hacer los mismo paso que ellos, shizuru sin ofender pero tu vas hacer el papel del hombre por tu altura y tu natsuki naturalmente la mujer, bien pongas sus manos asi._

___Pasaron varias horas y cada vez iban perfeccionando el baile pero no llegaban a su máximo esplendor para los ojos de nao, todavía faltaban esos contacto que parecían seductores, los ojos con esos brillos de sensualidad, se estaban reprimiendo de tocarse o verse a los ojos solo lo hacían de una manera mecánica, faltaba la llama._

___-ya es todo por hoy-dijo nao apagando el equipo-no se pueden ir ahorita viene _akane para que empiecen a ensayar las músicas del concierto, para tarea como shizuru no has visto la película de Antonio Banderas quiero que la veas y la practiquen entendido?

-que todavía no nos podemos ir!-natsuki se acostó en el piso mientras que shizuru simplemente sentó en el haciéndole un si con la cabeza a nao.

-no floja aun no te puedes ir, cat chow meow-dijo nao sacando la lengua y cruzando la puerta a todo correr al ver los ojos de Shizuru.

-pero que rayo dijo?

-nada no le prestes atención-Shizuru se levanto para estirarse, en eso la puerta se volvió abrir para dejar ver a akane junto a una chica.

-hola chicas-dijo muy animada akane.

-akane tiempo sin verte como esta tu novio?-Shizuru se acerco y la abrazo.

-pues muy bien ayer salimos a pasear al parque, déjeme presentarle a Arika Yumemiya ella es una estudiante que tengo ahorita y pensé que la mejor forma de enseñarle es sacándola de la academia y que ella misma viva su experiencia.

-hola no puedo creer que este delante de mis dos divas favoritas.

-kawaii que bella es-Shizuru sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a la niña.

-Shizuru ya suéltala la estas dejando sin aire-dijo Natsuki intentando alejarla de la niña.

-jajaja cuanta emoción pues vallamos a lo nuestro, como temas que tengo vamos a tocar algunas canciones de ambos cd y como extra alguna que tengan guardadas-akane se coloco en el piano mientras que arika la batería, Natsuki en la guitarra y Shizuru solo se sentó al lado de akane para cantar.

8 horas después.

-YA NO PUEDO MAS ESTOY MOLIDA Y MI GARGANTA NO ME DA PARA SEGUIR CANTANDO!-decía Natsuki en un extremo.

-ya se pueden ir arika y yo nos encargaremos de recoger ustedes tienes has el próximo martes libres por mi parte voy a tratar de conseguir a un buen coro para las dos- Shizuru y Natsuki se despidieron de akane cuando esta vio que las dos ya se fueron se volteo al espejo puerta-todo despejado pueden salir.

Al abrirse el espejo de el salió Reito, Midori, Mai, Haruka, Yukino y Nao que se juntaron con Akane y Arika.

-no lo puedo creer son mas difíciles que juntar que cuando estaban enamoradas-dijo Nao-si el tango es el baile mas seductor y ni con el cayeron como vamos a lograr que se junten.

-tu solo cálmate esto apenas esta comenzando no pidas que de un dia para otro se perdonen y vuelvan hacer las mismas de siempre-dejo Reito poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-mira como esta Mai se quedo toda la noche espiando a esas dos para ver si hacían algo y lo que termino fue resfriándose-Haruka señalo a Mai la cual estaba estornudando como una loca.

-dejemos que las cosas fluyan además tu le dejaste una buena tarea a esas dos, bailar tango solas en su casa nos da la impresión que algo grande va a pasar, por cierto cuando llegan ambos conyugues de las cantantes?-preguntaba Midori viendo Yukino.

-dentro de dos semanas-dijo Yukino viendo una libreta.

-entonces todavía tenemos tiempo de sopa para que esas dos se puedan reconquistar y hacer de nuestro trabajo mas fiche-dijo Haruka levantando un puño con mucho ánimo.

-ES SOBRA NO SOPA, Y MAS FINO NO FICHE-dijeron todos los presentes menos Yukino los cuales gritándole a Haruka la cual se fue a un rincón, mientras que Yukino suspiraba.

Continuara…

En el próximo capítulo…

-te amo Natsuki y me duele mucho perderte-

-si sabes lo que es bueno para ti aléjate de ella-

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, paso de ser suave y tierno a uno de deseo y pasión desenfrenado.

Espero que le guste este capitulo últimamente estoy muy inspirada

Y ahora es que falta para que termine xD todavía no se cuantos capítulos sean..

Si quieren saber algo o preguntar este es mi correo rssm_91…


	7. A corazon abierto

7.

A corazón abierto.

Shizuru y Natsuki caminaban por las estrechas calles de Roma, en vez en cuando se paraban para poder ver las tiendas que le llamaba la atención, Shizuru entro a un establecimiento en donde se venía películas y pudo comprar la que le aconsejo Nao, por su parte Natsuki entro a una tienda no muy lejos de donde estaba la castaña la cual contenía todo tipo de modelos de lencería, ambas quedaron en verse en la fuente de Trevi, cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando Natsuki había logrado comprar por lo menos 10 bolsas full de lencería mientras que Shizuru solo cargaba la película y un libro, la fuente fue iluminada por las luces que se encontraba en ella haciendo del panorama digno de admirar.

-no sabía que la fuente fuera tan bella y mas por la noche-la ojos verdes se acerco lo mas que pudo hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca.

-cuando era pequeña mi madre me dijo que si lanzas una moneda a la fuente y pides un deseo que salga de tu corazón y no solo por pedirlo este se cumplirá-la castaña veía como la gente lanzaba la moneda-pero claro eso es solo un cuento que no ya que no he conocido a la primera persona que se le haya cumplido su deseo, lo hacen por diversión y para el turismo.

-tú sí que sabes cómo romper las ilusiones a las personas-la castaña la miro para luego encogerse de hombros a lo que la ojo verde solo se digno a suspirar-no me importa si tú crees que sea una mentira o un cuento para turista, porque yo voy a pedir mi deseo-Natsuki le dio la espalda a la fuente y saco una moneda de su cartera, cerro sus ojos y luego la lanzo para que esta callera en el agua.

-ya feliz tiraste tu linda moneda ahora por favor vámonos a la casa que está empezando hacer frio y quiero ver la película-Shizuru agarro las bolsas que Natsuki había colocado en el piso y camino en dirección a donde estaba el carro, mientras que Natsuki veía por última vez la fuente para salir corriendo atrás de la castaña.

El recorrido a la casa fue silencioso ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir una palabra ¿Por qué? Ni siguiera ellas sabían la respuesta pues ninguna había hecho nada malo, al llegar de la casa Shizuru se encargo de bajar todas las bolsas y ponerla en el cuarto de la ojo verde, mientras que esta fue a la cocina para hacer la cena y un te caliente.

-voy a ver la película si necesitas ayuda avísame-Shizuru prendió el DVD y metió la película para luego poder prender la televisión y empezó a sonar una canción muy conocida para Natsuki.

Yo siempre fui quien tiene la razón

No hay medicina exacta para el amor

Cuando se muere un sueño

Duele la realidad

Cuando algo se apaga

Algo vuelve a despertar

-déjalo hay-Natsuki salió corriendo de la cocina hasta donde estaba el televisor y empezó a pelear con la castaña para quitarle el control, luego de algunos insultos departe de las dos y unos golpes Natsuki consiguió su objetivo y se sentó a ver la novela, mientras que la castaña con la respiración agitada y su cabello desarreglado se sentaba a su lado.

-¿de qué demonios se trata esa serie que tienes tantas ganas de verla?

-te voy hacer un resumen se trata de un hospital de Colombia donde ingresan unos estudiantes de medicina para dejar la teoría e ir a la práctica a estos se le llaman internos y hay una doctora encargada de ellos para ver si cumplen con los requisito de un buen doctor, en el trascurso de la historia la protagonista deja a su prometido para ir con unos de los doctores más reconocido en el hospital y hacer una linda historia de amor, pero no solo de eso se trata también se ve como se opera y los problemas que se puede llegar a tener cuando se da una medicina o anestesia mayor a la que se mande-decía Natsuki sin dejar de ver a la novela.

-vaya que si es interesante.

-si sabes lo que es bueno para ti aléjate de ella-Shizuru veía como el personaje del antagónico se le insinuaba muy bien a la protagonista haciendo que se acordara de ella cuando trataba de seducir a Natsuki en su tiempo de amistad para que fuera su novia.

-Natsuki no te pueden oír porque eso está grabado y lo están transmitiendo a esa cajita de colores llamada televisor-el ojo verde dejo de ver a la pantalla y vio con una mirada fría a la castaña la cual sintió un frio recorrerle toda la espalda.

-¿a ti no te ha pasado que cuando uno de tus libros están interesantes tiendes a meterte en el papel del personaje y puedes ver mejor las cosas como el escritor se la imagino?

-si yo me he medito algunas veces pero no ando como tu pegándole gritos a personas que sabes que no te van a escuchar y que no cambiara lo que va a pasar porque ya está destinado a pasar según el escritor, ni a comerme mientras lo veo un pote completo de mayonesa-señalando con su dedo el pote vacio a en la mesa enfrente de ellas.

-eso es un vicio que no se puede curar.

-ese es el problema que cuando engordes y yo te deje de buscar no quiero que vallas llorando a donde Haruka para que me ella me diga que te perdone-tanto Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que había dicho la castaña, ambas tenía un color rojo en su mejillas-voy a preparar un poco de té para ver la película ya que tu novela ya termino-Shizuru se levanto mientras que Natsuki veía con los ojos como platos la pantalla.

-no puede ser que haya terminado, todo por tu culpa ¡baka!-grito Natsuki cuando Shizuru entro a la cocina, en eso suena el teléfono y la ojo verde lo contesta-¡diga!

-Nat amor soy yo-la voz de Takeda sonaba nerviosa.

-hola lo siento es que estaba molesta ¿Cómo estás?

-pues bien llamaba para saludarte y para que Shizuka te saludara ya te la paso-Takeda le paso el teléfono a su hija.

-hola mama.

-¿Cómo estas Shizuka? ¿te has portado bien con tu padre?

-si ahorita acabamos de llegar del parque y de comer unos helados.

-si mamá te paso a papá adiós.

-Nat ya te dejo debe ser tarde por allá.

-pues un poco.

-te amo Natsuki y me dolería mucho perderte.

-¿de qué hablas Takeda?

-no importa que descanses adiós.

Natsuki se quedo un momento confusa pero logro colgar el teléfono, era raro para ella que Takeda le hubiese dicho eso a ella, ¿con quién la iba perder? Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver como Shizuru le entregaba una taza de té en su mano.

-por lo visto te extrañan mucho.

-si Shizuka está feliz y eso me mantiene un poco más tranquila ¿Tomoe no te ha llamado?

-me llamo muy temprano en la mañana-Shizuru dejo su taza de té en la mesa y puso la película.

Aunque Natsuki ya la había visto no le importo verla una segunda vez puesto que le gustaba mucho como Antonio hacia su papel de profesor de baile para chicos de bajos recursos, mientras que la castaña ponía atención a los pasos que daban y su forma de ser a la hora de bailar, lo que más le gusto fue la parte donde Antonio y una mujer empezaron a bailar tango se veía tan profesionales que se pudo dar cuenta en donde era que se estaba equivocando, la película seguía transcurriendo y cada una estaba en diferente punta del mueble sin mirarse solo poniéndole atención a las partes que bailaban tango, la película termino y ellas seguían en sus mismas posiciones, con las luces apagadas y la única luz la del tv.

-será mejor irnos a dormir ya es tarde-dijo Shizuru rompiendo el silencio y parándose.

-déjame prender las luces-Natsuki pasa al frente de la castaña pero se tropieza y se agarra de la camisa de esta haciendo que se callera con ella.

Shizuru sintió como fue tirada de la camisa cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontró con unos verdes, estos estaban brillando brillo que no había visto hace 5 años, luego vio como su mejillas estaban rojas, luego bajo esos labios que hacía poco días había probado y que todavía no se podía quitar ese sabor a miel que tanto le gustaba, su mano se poso sobre la mejilla derecha de la ojo verde que era suave y delicada, no podía mas tenía que volver a probar esos labios, no quería ser tan rápida ya que no había nadie que las interrumpieran pero la necesitaba para volver a sentirse llena, en eso la radio se prendió pero ninguna de las dos le importo.

Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo, estar fingiendo

es culpa de los dos, en silencio grito al miedo que se despida

y entre el sol quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quién soy yo

No puedo más, no puedo callarme si yo te amo para siempre así será

Vio como Natsuki cerraba los ojos lo que hizo que Shizuru sonriera y una felicidad le estremeciera todo el cuerpo, al principio fue un roce para luego volverse uno tierno, pero ambas necesitaba más la castaña pidió entrada con la lengua a la boca de la ojo verde sin la cual no fue rechazada y asedio para que sus lenguas se encontraran, bailaban al ritmo de su corazón como puedo la castaña se levanto con Natsuki en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la habitación la ojo verde.

Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti, si tú me quisieras

y me permitieras hacerte más feliz, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí

para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía ven a mí y aunque quizá

tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado quiero decirte que también yo estoy

temblando y tengo miedo que todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que

hay que intentarlo, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mí, para

vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y entro dejando delicadamente a la ojo verde encima de la cama, se separaron un poco por falta de oxigeno, la ojo rubí no podía dejar de mirar tan bello rostro que estaba sonrojado a no más poder algo que le fascinaba, por otra parte la ojo verde podía ver como la chica que tenia encima tenia la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en sus labios, poco a poco la ojo rubí se volvió a acercar y junto sus labios por unos minutos y luego beso su mentón para bajar a su cuello, se podía sentir que se necesitaban, que la sangre les hervía y que no le importaba lo que pasara.

Si me detienes te digo desde hoy que aunque lo intentes

no lo decido yo, entre tanta tanta gente ya apareciste al corazón

y qué hago yo, se enamoró, no puedo decirle no. No puedo más

no puedo callarme si yo te amo, para siempre así será.

Shizuru seguía con su labor en el cuello besando y lamiendo mientras que una mano acariciaba el muslo izquierdo de la ojo verde, esta por su parte producía pequeños gemidos que hacía que la ojo rubí se excitara aun mas, Natsuki poso su manos en la espalda de Shizuru para luego empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, la castaña se separo de una manera brusca que hizo que Natsuki se asustara un poco y pusiera una cara de incomprensión mientras que su respiración seguía agitada.

-¿Shizuru qué pasa?

-nada, mejor será que me vaya a dormir mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-Shizuru se acomodo la camisa y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se volteo a ver a Natsuki-que descanses-y así salió sin decir nada más.

Por su parte Natsuki se quedo mirando a la ventana la luna llena que alumbraba la habitación mientras se cubría y se apoyaba de sus rodillas para pensar en lo sucedido con Shizuru.

Continuara…

Espero que le guste y dentro de poco viene el lemon quien con quien pues eso aun no lo se xD pero que hay lemon estoy segura ya lo estoy preparando para ustedes mis lectores espero que lo disfruten y pues se preguntaran como es que la radio se prendió pues Natsuki al caer en el piso se llevo consigo el control de la radio esta se prendió cuando esas dos se estaban besando ¬¬ no había espíritu por hay xD


	8. Tu Boca

8.

Tu boca.

-¡levántate perezosa!-Haruka entro gritando al cuarto de Natsuki haciendo que la ojo verde pegara un grito para luego caer de la cama.

-¿¡qué demonios te pasa a ti!-dijo Natsuki levantándose del piso y en su frete se divisaba una vena.

-cállate y más respeto hacia mi persona criminal-Haruka junto su frente contra la de Natsuki.

-¿con que quieres pelear?-la ojo verde le ponía más presión contra la frente de la rubia.

-dejemos esto hasta aquí y vístete tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿ya paraste a Shizuru?-Haruka no le sorprendió que Natsuki se preocupara por Shizuru puesto que ella sabía que la chica siempre ha estado enamorada de su amiga.

-ella se fue temprano con Mai-antes que la ojo verde hiciera alguna pregunta esta la interrumpió-son ordenes de Reito que Mai pasara el día con ella y yo contigo, créeme yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, ahora apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde-Haruka salió del cuarto para dejar sola a Natsuki quien sin mucho ánimo empezó a buscar su ropa en el armario.

En otro lugar de Italia más bien en el coliseo en su máximo esplendor se podía ver a una peli naranja y una castaña bajar del carro de la primera, se podía ver por afuera que el coliseo era muy grande aunque su estructura fuera muy vieja y desgastada, anteriormente en la época del imperio esta arquitectura era utilizada para hacer peleas entre gladiadores y hacer un buen show para el emperador del momento, en la actualidad se puede usar como escenario para eventos importantes, al entrar en el coliseo se podía ver en el medio en donde antes había solo arena la cual fue remplazada por un escenario para el concierto, se podía ver a las personas vestidas todas de negro, un grupo se estaba encargando de la parte de sonido enchufando y desenchufando los cables, colocando los micrófonos y probándolos, en otro lado se encontraban los encargados de subir los instrumentos y los otros de colocarlos en sus posición, uno montaba la batería, otros dos se encargaba de afinar la guitarra y el bajo, otro se encargaba de poner el teclado acorde con la música que se iba a tocar, luego en lo más alto del escenario se puede ver a varios hombres colocando y quitando bombillos para que tengan una buena iluminación mientras que un hombre de abajo le indicaba en donde debería apuntar y por últimos se podía ver a los bailarines que estaban calentando o fumando, cerca de ellos se encontraba Natsuki hablando por celular y una Mikoto en el área de comida saboreando un buen tazón de ramen.

-muy bien Mai explícame porque me trajiste aquí si aún faltan dos meses para el concierto –dijo Shizuru quitándose los lentes de sol.

-ya te lo dije Reito quiere que practiques algunos bailes pruebes el audio y ver si te gusta el escenario del coliseo para el concierto-caminaron a donde estaba Nao la cual terminaba de hablar por su celular.

-justo a tiempo-Nao vio de arriba a bajo a Shizuru viendo que estaba deportiva, un franelilla azul y un mono del mismo color, con unos zapatos de gomas blancos y su cabello castaño recogido en una cola-valla Mai te preparo muy bien.

-Nao lo que pasa es que Shizuru iba saliendo a trotar y nos encontró a Haruka y a mi hablando en la puerta y me la lleve sin aviso-dijo Mai viendo su agenda.

-pues mucho mejor porque mi bailarines no están de todo actualizado con tus bailes solo con los de Natsuki ya que ella se lo lleva cuando tiene que hacer concierto, así que compre el último CD que sacaste toma dile al dj que lo ponga mientras yo organizo a esto holgazanes-Shizuru agarro el CD y se fue a donde estaba el dj y volvió a donde se encontraban-por cierto ¿vistes Ritmo y seducción?

-si la vi ayer con Natsuki y de verdad ya vi en que me estoy equivocando gracias por recomendármela-Shizuru hacia unos ejercicios de calentamiento para poder bailar.

-no hay de qué bien vamos a bailar-Nao aplaudió para que todos la escucharan.

-hai.

Por su parte Natsuki tenía un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Haruka ya que la ojo verde no quería ir a donde la rubia le había indicado, se puso hacer un escándalo como una niña mal criada y Haruka no le quedo de otra que golpearla lo suficientemente duro para subirla al carro, el recorrido no fue tan largo como el de Mai con Shizuru el establecimiento quedaba en el centro y eso estaba cerca de la casa de las divas, se estacionaron en una gran tienda que por afuera estaba pintada de blanco y con un letrero con el nombre de la tienda en dorado, al entrar Haruka con Natsuki se dirigieron a la recepcionista y la rubia le indico que venían a ver a Akira Okuzki y Yukariko Sanada, le indico a una puerta al fondo donde se veía en letras doradas y grande VIP, Haruka jalo de la muñeca a Natsuki ya que esta no quería caminar por sí sola, al entrar pudieron ver que cuatros tinas a cada lado de la paredes que estaban llenas de barro especial para el cuerpo, siguieron caminando y entraron a otra puerta en la cual la habitación contenía a chicos y chicas dando masajes a las clientes, siguieron caminando y llegaron a su destino en donde se podía ver una colección de ropa de diferente tipo y diseñadores.

-valla que te vas a divertir mucho en este sitio criminal-dijo Haruka agarrándola más duro para que no se le fuera.

-suéltame frentona y deja de llamarme criminal-Natsuki mordió la mano de Haruka y esta pego un grito más fuerte de lo que ella da.

-ven para acá.

Haruka y Natsuki estaban envuelta en una nube de humo en donde se podía solo escuchar los insultos que ambas se daban, algunas patadas y puños que se daban, las clientas que estaban hay salieron corriendo de esa zona asustada por el comportamiento de esas dos, una mujer mayor, cabello corto y gris, con un vestido completamente negro y unos tacones del mismo color no estaba muy lejos de esa pelea y para acabarla se acerco un poco más.

-por lo visto lo que le he enseñado en la academia de música no ha valido de nada-ambas chicas dejaron de pelarse y observaron a la mujer mayor delante de ellas.

-Miss María-Natsuki y Haruka se empezaron a acomodar, quitarse el polvo de sus ropas y poner atención a la mujer.

-con ustedes ya no se puede-dijo la mujer cerrando sus azules ojos.

-disculpe Miss María pero no la esperábamos encontrarla aquí, ¿puede decirle a Akira Okuzki y Yukariko Sanada que ya estamos aquí?-dijo Haruka.

-lamento decirles que Akira Okuzki y Yukariko Sanada no se encuentra ahorita en la zona fueron llamada para que fueran a Francia a atender unos negocios que tienen, Reito muy amablemente me pidió que las ayudara con el vestuario, maquillaje y otras cosas que Natsuki necesite para el día de hoy.

-ni lo piensen porque yo no voy a cambiar mi look por nadie y menos por Reito ¿Qué se cree mi jefe?-Haruka y Miss María se quedaron viendo a Natsuki en lo cual ella cayó en cuenta al instante de lo que había dicho-bueno si es mi jefe pero no tiene derecho a que yo voy a cambiar mi forma de vestir.

-sí que lo vas hacer porque yo misma te voy a dar unos golpes para que lo hagas-Haruka se puso en posición de ataque.

-dale ven por mi-cuando ambas estaban a punto de comenzar otra guerra Miss María se puso entre las dos.

-¡dejen de pelear! Ustedes son mujeres casadas que tienen el poder de controlarse.

-a ella la controla Yukino solamente-dijo Natsuki riéndose.

-chicos lleven a la señora Natsuki a las tinas de barro y luego llévenla a que le hagan un masaje claro luego que se quite el barro, después pásenla a la sección de ropa para poder terminar en lo que es el maquillaje y que le areglen un poco el cabello-atrás de Natsuki aparecieron dos hombre fornidos y mas alto que ella y cada uno la tomo de un brazo.

-¡ustedes gorilas bájenme me la van a pagar!-Natsuki desapareció tras la puerta dejando a Miss María y Haruka en la sección de ropa.

-¿quiere un poco de café Haruka?

-encantada Miss María-Haruka y Miss María se dirigieron la oficina de la ultima.

En el coliseo se podía ver a una Nao sudada, con la respiración agitada, en piso con los ojos cerrados sintiendo un dolor que no sabía que existía.

-por el amor de Dios Shizuru ¿Qué clases de pasos son esos que nos dejaste a mí y a mis muchachos así?-Nao puso su vista en los bailarines que estaban peor que ella desde que comenzaron no habían parado de bailar.

-pues son pasos que Haruka y yo inventamos cuando no teníamos oficios y pues nos salió tan bien que lo pusimos como coreografía-Shizuru fue a la mesa de alimento y agarro un pote de agua, a diferencia del resto la castaña lo único que tenia era sudor ya que su respiración estaba intacta y se veía que no tenia dolor.

-se nota que ustedes quieren matar a tus bailarines, pero yo en nombre de todos te pido que sea buena con nosotros.

-no me gusta interrumpir pero Shizuru tienes que ir a darte una ducha en tu camerino nos están esperando para grabar un video-Mikoto y Mai se acercaron a las dos chicas.

-pues tendré que retirarme fue un placer bailar con ustedes-Shizuru se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su camerino.

-Mai, Mikoto acérquese-las dos hicieron caso y se agacharon a ver a Nao-ayúdeme a levantarme, no quiero perderme lo que va a pasar en la grabación.

-Mikoto sujétala duro-y así entre las dos se llevaron a Nao a su camerino.

Volviendo al salón se encontraba Miss María en su escritorio viendo unos papeles que necesitaban de su firma para poder llevarse a cabo, en una de las sillas enfrente de ella se encontraba Haruka mandándole mensaje a Yukino, en eso tocan la puerta y entra una chica.

-Miss María Natsuki ya esta lista.

-déjala pasar-dijo Miss María no dejaba de ver sus hojas mientras que la chica salía y dejaba pasar a Natsuki.

-ustedes dos ¿Qué tal me veo?-dijo la voz de Natsuki.

Miss María dejo los papeles a un lado y al levantar la mirada no podía creer que la que estaba en frente de ella era Natsuki, Haruka al ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer se giro para observar a ver a la ojo verde Haruka quedo igual que Miss María impresionada por el cambio de Natsuki, la chica que estaba parada se veía un poco más relajada, con un vestido negro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y un escote en su pecho y su espalda descubierta, unos tacones negros que le combina con su vestido, su cabello liso y con brillo se veía menos dañado, se le había puesto polvo a su cara y brillo en sus labios, sus ojos tenia lápiz y se le podía ver mejor sus ojos verdes.

-¿Natsuki eres tú?-pregunto Miss María sorprendida.

-ella no puede ser la criminal ¿o sí?-decía Haruka dejando su celular a un lado.

-no digan tonterías que claro que soy Natsuki-la ojo verde se sento al lado de Haruka en eso sonó el teléfono de la oficina de Miss María.

-diga si están aquí, no se preocupe yo le digo hasta luego-la mujer colgó el teléfono y vio a Haruka-ya están lista pueden ir.

-muy bien vamos criminal.

Shizuru al llegar al estudio de grabación se cambio la ropa a una de una camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero negra, con unos pantalones negros y una botas negras, el directo dijo que primero iban a grabar las parte del video que ella aparecía sola para luego ir con las bailarinas, luego de terminar de firmar las partes se volvió a cambiar pero solo la camisa a una marrón claro mangas larga teniendo la chaqueta de cuero encima, mientras le retocaba el maquillaje las bailarinas se le acercaron.

-Shizuru es un gran honor poder bailar con usted-dijo una chica rubia, de piel blanca, su ropa era como una camisa pero sin mangas y con escote en su pecho y su espalda y una falda de color negro, con unos tacones del mismo color.

-gracias por dejarnos participar en su video-la otra chica era morena, cabello negro, un vestido negro con escote en sus pechos y en su espalda y que le llegaba menos de las rodillas, unos tacones negros.

-ara ara Mai me encontró bailarinas muy bellas-ambas chicas se sonrojaron por el comentario de la castaña-me imagino que ya se aprendieron la coreografía no es nada difícil.

-si-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-entonces vamos.

-silencio, cámara y acción-dijo el director.

Boca,

tejidos atrevidos como un libro de aventuras

que ha puesto ante mi boca tanta locura

en eso entra Haruka con Natsuki y se acerca donde están Mai, Mikoto y Nao, las cuales la saludaron con la mano y veían como Shizuru comenzaba a bailar.

Tu boca loca, penetra por mi boca

y llega a ser más que mi vida

que ha dejado mi boca tan derretida

ay, qué boca que me sofoca

En eso las dos mujeres estaban a unos metros de la boca de Shizuru, y tocándole todo el cuerpo

-¿Qué demonios haces esas tipas con Shizuru?-decía una Natsuki enfadada.

-pues es que ellas son las bailarinas que yo contrate-dijo Mai sin dejar de ver a Shizuru.

-esto no se va a quedar así-en eso Natsuki se desapareció sin que nadie la viera bueno solo una peli roja que estaba sentada.

Yo no puedo pasarme un día sin ver tu boca

sin que algo conspire en mi contra

y me hable de tu boca, de tu boca

he intentado ganarle al tiempo una batalla

pero tu boca prepara una emboscada

y se me encarna en la mirada

tan carnosa, tan sobrada

En eso Mai se da cuenta que faltaba alguien en el grupo y empezó a buscarla con la mirada.

-¿algunas de ustedes vio a donde se fue Natsuki?

-como es posible que la criminal se haya ido del estudio sin ver a Shizuru.

-si quieren yo salgo a buscarla-dijo Mikoto.

-no mejor sigamos viendo del espectáculo es ahora cuando se pone bueno-todas se voltearon a ver a Nao la cual tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

Esa boca

(esa boca) esa boca me tiene hasta el cuello

esa boca me dice mi cielo

me hace bailar, me hace la boca un mar

esa boca tan boca, esa loca

(Esa boca) esa boca me induce en su magia

(esa boca) esa boca me baña en su savia

y no hay en mi boca otra boca

tan boca, tan loca, tan ella, tan toda, no hay.

Natsuki se coloco atrás de la bailarina morena se dio cuenta que traían el mismo vestido y el mismos peinado así que le tapo la boca y la desmayo para luego colocarla en un rincón y tomar su lugar, se acomodo y salió a bailar con la castaña la cual la veía de arriba abajo y luego viendo a los lados para encontrar a la bailarían dormida en una silla y luego sonreírle a la ojo verde.

Yo no puedo pasarme un día sin ver tu boca

sin que algo conspire en mi contra

y me hable de tu boca, de tu boca

he intentado ganarle al tiempo una batalla

pero tu boca prepara una emboscada

y se me encarna en la mirada

tan carnosa, tan sobrada

Pego a Natsuki a su cuerpo y comenzaron a bailar de una manera muy sensual, mientras esto ocurría el director mando a unos guardas a buscar a la otra bailarina, y el grupo de Mai solo se dignaba a ver los movimientos y solo Nao podía sonreír.

-_estas dos ya están listas-_se decía Nao en mente.

Esa boca

esa boca me tiene hasta el cuello

esa boca me dice mi cielo

me hace bailar, me hace la boca un mar

esa boca tan boca, esa loca

(Esa boca) esa boca me induce en su magia

esa boca me baña en su savia

y no hay en mi boca otra boca

tan boca, tan loca, tan ella, tan toda, no hay.

-¿Cuándo Natsuki se aprendió esa coreografía?-preguntaba Haruka por lo bajo.

-pues no tengo la menor idea Haruka si lo supiera no estaría igual de impresionada que tu-decía Mikoto viéndolas.

-¿será que Nao se las enseño?

-es imposible ya que Nao no le gusta bailar este tipo de música ella va mas a los clásico.

-ustedes dos cállense que no me dejan disfrutar del milagro-Nao se paro y les tapo con tiro la boca a ambas para luego volver a sentarse.

Esa boca

esa boca me tiene hasta el cuello

esa boca me dice mi cielo

me hace bailar, me hace la boca un mar

esa boca tan boca, esa loca

(Esa boca) esa boca me induce en su magia

esa boca me baña en su savia

y no hay en mi boca otra boca

tan boca, tan loca, tan ella, tan toda, no hay.

Al terminar Natsuki y Shizuru quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra podía sentir la respiración en bocas, se fueron acercando poco a poco todos estaban sin aire, Nao se había parado de la silla y agarraba su celular con todas sus fuerzas, Mai se agarraba de la pobre Mikoto que ya su cara se veía de color morada, solo le faltaba poco cuando.

-bubuzuke apúrate que tenemos que llevarlas a casa-dijo Haruka.

Mai y Nao que estaban muy satisfecha con la escena se lanzaron encima de Haruka.

-mejor será separarlas antes que nos quedemos sin representantes-dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-si tienes razón, mejor nos apuramos antes que la maten.

Como pudieron separaron a las tres mujeres con ayuda del personal, Haruka termino con la cara rajuñada, Mai con un ojo morado que inmediatamente Mikoto le coloco un pedazo de carne, y Nao quedo peor que cuando bailo con Shizuru, Mai le dijo a Natsuki que se llevara su carro que tenía que hablar unos asuntos muy urgentes con Haruka, Natsuki al principio no estaba del todo de acuerdo que esas dos se quedaran juntas pero con algunas suplicas por parte de Mai la ojo verde termino accediendo a su petición y preocupada se fue, al llegar Natsuki se dirigió a la cocina y Shizuru se fue a ver televisión según Natsuki.

-¿Qué voy a preparar?-no había nada en la nevera solo un pote de mayonesa grande, la agarro y cerro la nevera al hacerlo se asusto con la presencia de la castaña atrás de la puerta de la nevera lo cual hizo que Natsuki dejara caer la mayonesa y se llenara las piernas con ellas-que bien ¿ahora como voy a limpiar esto?

-yo tengo una idea-Shizuru agarro a Natsuki por la cintura y la subió a la mesa de la cocina, agarro una servilleta y empezó a limpiar las piernas, Natsuki estaba sonrojada por la actitud de la castaña que no sintió que Shizuru dejo de limpiarla con la servilleta y ahora pasaba su lengua.

-¿Shizuru que haces?-Natsuki se encontraba como un tomate.

-limpiando a Natsuki-dijo Shizuru para luego seguir limpiándola con la lengua.

Shizuru luego de limpiar la pierna izquierda se dirigió a la otra y su mano empezaba acariciar el muslo de la pierna limpia, la ojo verde empezó a sentir lo que hace años no sentía, la castaña al ver la cara de Natsuki sonrió para luego acercarse a su oído.

-¿me extrañaste?

-si-decía una Natsuki excitada.

-¿Cuánto?

-Shizuru deja de jugar conmigo-Natsuki agarro la cara de la castaña con sus dos manos y la acerco a ella para juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Shizuru correspondió al beso sin protestar la necesitaba y sus labios se lo hacían saber, la castaña recostó en la mesa a la ojo verde, separo sus labios para empezar a besar el cuello, mientras que su mano subían y bajaban de la pierna derecha mientras que la ojo verde solo gemía de placer, fue pasando su boca del cuello a los hombros y sus manos pasaban a quitar el nudo que tenía el vestido, mientras que Natsuki solo ponía más fuerza en la espalda de Shizuru, cuando la castaña ya había logrado quitar el nudo al vestido se escucho el timbre.

-¿Quién rayo nos interrumpe?-por primera vez luego de 5 años Natsuki pudo ver furiosa otra vez a Shizuru.

-déjamelo a mí-Natsuki se incorporo y volvió a atar su vestido le dio un beso rápido y se fue a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta sintió como toda la felicidad se le iba, delante de ella estaban.

-Nat te extrañe mucho-Takeda feliz se abrazo a Natsuki.

-ara Takeda ¿Qué haces aquí?-Shizuru uso una falsa sonrisa para poder ver a Takeda.

-créeme Shizuru que yo no soy el único que vino-cuando Takeda se alejo de la puerta de esta salto Tomoe encima de Shizuru.

-amor.

-¿Tomoe?-dijo Natsuki desde los brazos de Takeda-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-pues no pudimos resistir una semana más sin estar sin ustedes así que nos adelantamos y para verlos más rápido ¿no es maravilloso?-contesto Tomoe abrazando mas fuerte a Shizuru.

-si maravilloso-dijeron las dos chicas sin dejar de verse.

Continuara…

Bien para los que quieran saber como es el vestido de nuestra querida Natsuki pongan en youtube tu boca de chayanne y la morena es la que hace el papel de Natsuki xD, pues pongo este capítulo aquí rapidito porque mañana comienzo mi la universidad otra vez xD y para el próximo está el Lemon si le gustaría leer el lemon pues tengo que ver muchos comentarios si logramos romper un récor pues pongo el capitulo lo más rápido que pueda ya que lo tengo en la computadora para ponerlo, hasta el próximo capítulo de I will sing


	9. La discoteca

9

La discoteca.

Las dos chicas estaban con la felicidad por los suelos, Natsuki luego de separarse del abrazo de Takeda vio que Shizuka estaba en la puerta parada se acerco y la abrazo a lo que la pequeña niña correspondía, luego de abrazarse Shizuka se acerca a donde esta Shizuru y le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque, Shizuru se separa de Tomoe y hace lo que le pide la niña y esta le da un tierno beso en el cachete y un abrazo lo que hizo que todos se quedaran impresionados, luego de separarse y darle una sonrisa esta se va al cuarto de Natsuki, Shizuru les indico que se dirigiera a la sala mientras que esta preparaba té.

-hasta donde yo tenía entendido ustedes llegaban dentro de una semana-dijo Natsuki sentándose al lado de Takeda y Tomoe se sentaba en el mueble izquierdo.

-si nat lo que pasa es que yo tenía que venir aquí por unos papeles y Tomoe porque su jefes querían tomarle unas fotos en esta zona de Italia-dijo Takeda mientras la abrazaba.

-ara pero ustedes ya tienen en donde llegar, según Midori tu Takeda tienes un hotel y tu Tomoe-Shizuru salió de la cocina con una bandeja la cual contenía cuatros tazas y el té caliente.

-amor lo que pasa es que nosotros decidimos quedarnos con ustedes-a Natsuki se les fueron los tiempos cuando escucho eso de Tomoe y Shizuru solo le sonreía.

-mamá-Shizuka sale corriendo a donde está su madre y se le sienta en su piernas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-en tu cuarto solo tienes juegos de Xbox 720 y revistas de puras motos-la niña se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus cachetes.

-jajajaja hija tu sabe que tu mamá no tiene libros-dijo Takeda mientras la miraba.

-Shizuka ¿te gusta leer?-pregunto Shizuru sorprendida que a una niña de 5 años le gustara esas cosas, bueno a ella cuando tenía más o menos la misma edad que Shizuka y una amiga que tenía tiempo sin ver.

-sí, estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta pero se me quedo en mi casa-dijo la niña mientras miraba a Shizuru la cual estaba sorprendida.

-esa novela yo la empecé a leer cuando estaba en la academia de música-más que nada para saber como conquistar a Natsuki.

-es que la historia es muy bella como dos personas están a destinadas a enamorarse, pero ese amor debería ser ocultado puesto que él era un Montesco y ella una Capuleto familia que se habían jurado odiarse a muerte, pero en esos dos se encontró lo que es el amor-la sala se quedo en silencio, Takeda y Tomoe tenía los ojos como platos, Natsuki intentaba entender lo que acaba de decir su hija ya que se enredo con los Capuleto y los Montesco, Shizuru la miraba viendo la gran diferencia que tenia madre e hija pero lo mucho que tenía en común con ella.

-pues en mi cuarto tengo el libro si quieres puedes seguir leyendo hasta donde te quedaste pero cuando llegues a al capítulo de la boda me lo devuelves-Shizuka sonrió y se tiro una vez más a los brazos de Shizuru para luego irse.

-oye Shizuru ¿Por qué le pediste que te devolviera el libro cuando llegara a ese capítulo?-pregunto Takeda.

-luego viene la noche en donde ellos consume William Shakespeare lo describe demasiado bien para que una niña de esa edad lo lea-Shizuru tomo un sorbo de su té.

-¡tu como vas a dejar que mi hija lea algo como eso!-grito Natsuki mientras se ponía de pies.

-la novela no tiene más de esas escenas si ella no llega a esa parte, puesto que esta que tienen que consumir pero luego a él lo busca el príncipe para mandarlo a matar y el tiene otra vez relaciones con ella del resto es la descripción del lugar y como es que se llegaron a odiar y como él la enamora-dijo Shizuru sin darle tanta importancia al enojo de Natsuki.

-nat cálmate Shizuru sabe más de eso que tu y yo juntos-Takeda agarro a Natsuki por los brazos y la volvió a sentar a su lado.

-tengo una ida-todos voltearon a donde estaba Tomoe-¿Por qué no vamos a una discoteca? Me han dicho que hay una muy buena en donde van los famosos y que la tenía que conocer.

-yo no sé mañana tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo Natsuki cruzándose de brazos.

-o vamos Natsuki será divertido así se relajan ustedes dos no todo es hacer concierto también hay que divertirse-Natsuki y Shizuru se dieron una mirada rápida y luego vieron a Tomoe.

-está bien pero hay que buscar a alguien que cuide a Shizuka, no la voy a dejar aquí sola.

-de eso no hay problema yo llamo a Haruka para que venga con Yukino y la cuide-Tomoe se paro y saco de su cartera su celular para empezar a marcar el numero de la rubia para luego salir a la zona de la piscina.

-yo voy a decirle a Shizuka que vienen a cuidarla ya que nosotros vamos a salir-Takeda le da un beso a Natsuki y se dirige al cuarto de la castaña.

-¿no pudieron esperar una semana más?-Natsuki se acostó en el sofá y ponía un su brazo izquierdo encima de sus ojos, en eso siente que hay un peso encima de ella y quita el brazo-Shizuru no podemos.

-no te preocupes Natsuki no voy a hacer nada, solo quería ver si aquí se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para poder tener ese tipos de contacto que íbamos a tener hace un rato-Natsuki sintió como toda su sangre subía por su cabeza mientras que Shizuru le sonreía y volvía a su lugar.

-baka.

-¿Quién es baka Natsuki?-Tomoe regresaba y se sentó al lado de la castaña.

-pues que este sofá es muy incomodo y no me deja acomodarme como yo quiero-dijo Natsuki volviendo a sentarse.

-a ok, les tengo buena noticias Haruka va a venir con Yukino pero también con Mai y Mikoto ya que se encontraba con ellas.

-que bueno a Shizuka le gusta jugar mucho con Mikoto y Mai-Takeda volvió a sentarse al lado de su esposa.

-sí y siempre terminan haciendo algún tipo de desorden y la pobre de Mai lo tiene que limpiar-todos empezaron a reírse con solo pensar como esas dos podía hacer trabajar a Mai, en eso suena el timbre pero este sonaba como deprisa-¿Quién será el desesperado?-Natsuki se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla esta se abrió de un golpe haciendo que Natsuki quedara entre la puerta y la pared.

-¡ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí!-dijo Haruka yendo a la sala y apuntando con su dedo a Tomoe y Takeda.

-Haruka cálmate-Yukino que se encontraba atrás de la rubia.

-¡como quieres que me calme si ya le teníamos todos listo para la próxima semana!

-si lo sé pero Reito y Midori dijeron que no importaba.

-mi hermano no le importa eso Haruka así que no te pongas así hace que mis oídos me duelan-Mikoto se coloco al lado de Haruka con las manos en sus orejas.

-ni que fueras un animal que tiene todos sus sentidos desarrollados-dijo Haruka cruzándose de brazos.

-yo tengo como antecedentes gatunos te he contado mi historias una 20 veces y tu sigues sin creerme.

-es que me cuesta creer que hubiera una chica mitad gato en una época remota y que ella sea no se que tuyo.

-disculpen pero aquellos dos están esperando que nos presentes Haruka-dijo Mai mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Mikoto y colocaba su barbilla encima de la cabeza.

-claro Tomoe ella es Mai es la representante legal de Natsuki y esta que está de aquí es Mikoto esposa de Mai-Haruka señalaba a cada una mientras la presentaba.

-es un gusto conocerlas.

-¿en donde esta la criminal que no la veo?-Haruka buscaba con la mirada pero no podía encontrar a Natsuki.

-creo que la aplastaste-dijo Shizuru mientras seguía tomando su te.

Yukino, Mai, Mikoto y Haruka voltearon hacia la puerta y detrás de ella salía una Natsuki enfadada y con la cara roja.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, es que no sabes esperar a que uno abra la puerta?-Natsuki se puso frente a Haruka.

-es que tardabas demasiado.

-sí pero esta no es tu casa.

-tampoco tuya es prestada-Natsuki y Haruka tenían su frentes pegadas y de sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeños rayos.

-ustedes dos contrólese aquí hay una niña y no queremos que vean una guerra tan violenta por parte de ustedes dos-Mai se puso en el medio de las dos y la separo con las manos.

-¿ustedes no iban a salir?-Mikoto se dirigió a Takeda el cual estaba un poco asustado por como se trataba su esposa y Haruka.

-si tienes razón mejor ya vámonos Tomoe, Shizuru y tu también vamos-Takeda agarro todo lo que necesitaban y a Natsuki por el brazo ya que esta no pensaba moverse de su lugar una vez afuera.

-tía Mai, tía Mikoto-Shizuka se lanzo en los brazados de la ultima-vamos a jugar en el cuarto de mi mamá.

-si vamos.

-ya vengo-Mai agacho la cabeza mientras iba a la cocina, Haruka y Yukino levantaron una ceja y al poco rato se escucho como algo se rompía y una Mai volvía con escoba, pala y coleto en la mano-créanme eso es poco con lo que va a pasar ahora.

-pobre Mai-decía Yukino mientras Haruka asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras las parejas se dirigían a la discoteca Central Park el cual Tomoe tenía una buena reseña mientras que ella decía como era la discoteca, Natsuki solo podía ver por la ventana pensando que al fin podía tener el perdón de Shizuru tenían que llegar esos dos sobretodo Tomoe, solo con verla abrazada a la castaña sentía un coraje unas ganas inmensas de gritarle que se alejara de ella, pero claro no podía ella misma tenía a su pareja al lado y todos los días se arrepentía de haberse casado con el mas bien acostado no es que su hija sea un error y no la quiera sino que ella no era feliz con él, en eso siente que el carro se detiene, una discoteca Recientemente convertido en un referente para la moda, donde incluso se celebran desfiles de diseñadores del Made in Italy. Es la discoteca histórica de Florencia, se encuentra ubicada al inicio del parque "delle Cascine". Central Park ofrece lo mejor de sí durante la estación veraniega cuando en el jardín se crean instalaciones y pistas para bailar varios estilos de música.

-valla que esta discoteca es muy buena-dijo Takeda viendo la pista.

-una de las mejores, vamos a bailar amor-Tomoe agarro del brazo a Shizuru y se la llevo a la pista de baile.

-¿quieres tomar algo nat?-Takeda se le acerco lo suficiente para que Natsuki pudiera escuchar.

-sí pero que no sea tan fuerte no quiero emborracharme tan rápido.

-ok espérame aquí-así Takeda se alejo mientras que Natsuki veía como Tomoe bailaba muy pegado a Shizuru-_como me da rabia no ser ella_-pensaba Natsuki hasta que Takeda llego con la bebida y se la tomo de un trago.

-sí que tienes sed-dijo Takeda impresionado.

-si como digas.

En eso ve que Tomoe le hace seña a Natsuki para que se acerque, Natsuki le devolvió el vaso a Takeda y se dirigió a la pista donde tuvo que tener cuidado de no ser pisada ni caerse por tanta gente que estaba bailando, al llegar Tomoe la agarro de la muñeca y la acerco.

-puedes bailar un rato con Shizuru es que necesito tomar algo-Natsuki acepto con la cabeza Tomoe le da un abrazo luego se dirigió a Shizuru para decir algo en el oído y para luego darle un beso, la ojo verte tuvo que ver a otro lado para no caerle en encima, pero luego sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-no deberías ponerte así ya que no estoy haciendo nada malo-Shizuru se le acerco al oído-mejor bailemos.

Y volviendo con el ritmo de la música sus cuerpos se pegaron la sensación que sentían ambas era difícil de detener, Shizuru se controlaba de no meterle tanta mano a Natsuki por si Takeda y Tomoe lo estuvieran bien pero en vez en cuando la metía, por su parte Natsuki quería gozar del momento hacer sentir bien a Shizuru y no preocuparse de quien estuviera a su alrededor, sus cuerpo empezaban a sudar no solo por tanto bailar sino por la necesidad que estaban reprimiendo en ese momento de no cometer alguna locura, después de varias músicas movidas decidieron darse un descanso e ir a donde se encontraban sus parejas, Takeda y Tomoe estaban conversando en una mesa cerca de la pista le hicieron seña para que les acercaran.

-valla sí que bailaron un buen rato-dijo Takeda dándole un lado a Natsuki-me recordaron a la vez que estaban en la academia.

-ara pero Takeda ya no somos tan jóvenes y nuestros cuerpo no se mueven igual-Shizuru se sentó al lado de Tomoe y esta le acercaba su bebida.

-sí pero aun así siguen siendo la mejores.

-gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo Shizuru y Natsuki.

En eso la música paro y todos empezaron hacer escándalo, en donde se encontraba el DJ se podía ver a un hombre alto, de cabello negro, los ojos lo tenía cubierto con unos lentes oscuros, mantenía un candado, y su forma de vestir parecía ser alguien sumamente rica e importante.

-disculpen si he interrumpido la emoción me imagino que todos se la están pasando bien-el hombres escucho un grito de aprobación departe de todos los presentes-me alegro pues hoy es un día especial puesto que una banda muy reconocida por Latinoamérica ha venido dar una gira por Italia y se vinieron a relajar en la mejor discoteca claro que hay mas-todos empezaron a reír por el comentario de aquel hombre-pues ellos se llaman la 5ta estación que no van a tocar una canción titulada algo mas disfrútela.

El hombre baja del escenario y en su lugar suben dos hombre con guitarras y una mujer la cual se acomoda y empieza a sonar la canción.

A veces pienso que te miento

cuando te digo que te quiero

porque esto ya no es querer

-discúlpenme tengo que ir al baño-Natsuki antes de irse de la mesa ve a los ojos a Shizuru y esta entiende, luego de que Natsuki se fuera la castaña espero unos minutos.

-yo voy a tomar un poco de aire es que me siento mareada-dijo Shizuru parándose pero Tomoe se para al igual que ella.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no te preocupes voy a estar bien en cuanto se me pase vengo-le sonrió a su esposa para luego irse.

A veces creo que he muerto

cuando no estás y yo despierto

porque sé que esto ya no es querer

-¿quieres un cigarrillo?-pregunto Takeda sacando su caja de cigarros.

-no gracias no fumo es malo para las modelos incluyendo para ti.

-lo sé pero solo lo hago cuando estoy preocupado.

-¿de que estas preocupado?-pregunto Tomoe con una ceja levantada y preocupada.

-de nada son cosas mías.

Es algo más, algo que me llena

Algo que no mata ni envenena

Es algo más, algo más que amar

-Los músicos son bueno-dijo Tomoe para sacar un poco de conversación.

-Sí, pero mejores son nuestras esposas.

-Tienes razón-Tomoe y Takeda empezaron a reírse por los bajos ya que la música no hacia tanta bulla como las anteriores.

CORO

Es algo más que la distancia

Que el dolor y la nostalgia

Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Shizuru le preguntó al barman en donde se encontraban los sanitarios, este cuando le indicó se dio cuenta que la castaña ya no estaba, Shizuru abrió la puerta del sanitario y encontró a Natsuki pegada a la pared del fondo, la castaña cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara, el sanitario no estaba nada mal, todo bien decorado, la luz suficiente para que las chicas pudieran retocarse bien, y la limpieza era mejor que en un McDonalds.

-Llegas tarde-Natsuki intentó que su voz sonara lo más sensual y provocadoramente posible.

-Es para no levantar sospecha- La castaña se acercó a la ojiverde y la pegó mas contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Es darte un beso cada noche

Que tus manos me enamoren

Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas

Shizuru empezó a besar a Natsuki de una manera apasionada pero luego de dejarle paso a su lengua a la boca de su amada el beso se volvió más salvaje.

-Me alegra que no te hallas quitado este vestido-dijo la castaña entre beso y pasando su mano derecha sobre el muslo izquierdo de la ojiverde.

-No pienses y solo actúa- Natsuki enredó su pierna derecha a la cintura de Shizuru para atraerla más.

Porque somos algo más...

A veces creo que he vivido

Más de mil años contigo

Porque sé que esto ya no es querer

Luego de algunas carisias Natsuki decide tomar el control y cambiar de lugar con Shizuru, esta se encontraba pegada a la pared mientras que la ojiverde la miraba sensualmente, toma el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos para poder voltearla y poder saborear su cuello y escuchar algunos gemidos que la hacían feliz de volverlo a oír, sus manos empezaron a desabotonar la camisa que tenía su acompañante, la castaña como pudo más y busco el cierre del vestido para empezar a bajarlo y quitárselo, eso era tan sencillo que con una sola mano hubiera sido necesario, una vez que vio a la chica sin él, volvió a invertir las posiciones antes que ésta le quitara la camisa.

A veces pienso que es mentira

Por como entraste en mi vida

Porque sé que esto ya no es querer

Shizuru se tomó su tiempo para ver toda la figura que tenía frente a ella, ya no era el mismo cuerpo de una adolescente era mucho mejor, más maduro, más definido, sus pechos eran más grande, su abdomen plano, sus piernas un poco más largas y moldeadas, toda su Natsuki era perfecta, acercó su boca a la de esta para luego bajar poco a poco por su cuello el cual les dio pequeños besos sacando de la ojiverde suspiros, siguió descendiendo por los hombros en donde movió las tira del sujetador negro que traía y siguió besando, cada beso que la castaña le daba a Natsuki esta sentía que la quemaba, que no había cielo o infierno, que lo que estaban haciendo no le importara si estaba bien o estaba mal, necesitaba más, sintió como las manos de la castaña se posaban en el broche del sujetado y lo quitaba, luego sintió que ya no había nada en la zona de los pechos, la castaña acercó su boca y con su lengua empezó hacerle círculos un gemido salió de la boca de Natsuki.

-Ara pero si todavía no he hecho la mejor parte y tú ya estas soltando gemidos.

-Es que tú me haces hacer este tipos de cosas.

-Pero no me vas a negar que lo quieres igual que yo.

Natsuki se quedó callada para luego sentir como Shizuru empezaba a chupar de uno de sus senos, mientras que su mano masajeaba en forma circular la otra.

-Shi..zu..ru.. auu ¡aahh!-los gemidos eran más fuerte que el anterior, Natsuki se aferra a la espalda descubierta de la castaña y su mano derecha le sujetaba la cabeza.

Es algo más, algo que me llena

Algo que no mata ni envenena

Es algo mas, algo más que amar

Shizuru luego de chupar y morder ambos senos se colocó tras de Natsuki para volver a besar su cuello, la ojiverde no aguantaba más necesitaba sentir que era de Shizuru la necesitaba, tomó la mano izquierda de la castaña la cual se encontraba en su pecho izquierdo y la dirigió a su intimidad.

-Natsuki está muy mojada ¿quiere que aumentemos los niveles de calor?-Shizuru empezó rozando su clítoris de la ojiverde.

-¡Shi..shizu!-sus palabras Fueron capturadas por la boca de shizuru que a la vez introdujo rápidamente dos dedos en su centro de placer.

Es algo más que la distancia

Que el dolor y la nostalgia

Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

-Takeda ¿no crees que Natsuki y Shizuru se estén tardando demasiado?-preguntó una Tomoe al borde de los nervios.

-Tranquila seguro que Natsuki vio a Shizuru a fuera y esta le comentó que se siente mal-Takeda dejó su cigarrillo-¿Te gustaría bailar mientras las esperamos?

-Sí, total a eso vinimos-Takeda se levanta y le ofrece su mano a Tomoe para dirigirla a la pista.

Es darte un beso cada noche

Que tus manos me enamoren

Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas

Natsuki siente como la penetra con dos dedos, no puede hacer que su cerebro reaccione, solo se deja llevar por el placer que está sintiendo, siente como ambas tienen las respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado, gira su rostro para poder encontrarse con la cara de la castaña la cual está roja como la suya, sin pensarlo le planta un beso que hace que suelte gemido, Shizuru se separa de su labios para volver a tomar su cuello y jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica de cabello azul, los movimiento de su manos en la intimidad de la ojiverde se hace más rápido haciendo sentir como dentro de poco ésta alcanzaría el clímax.

Y yo sé que no es querer

Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder

Contigo olvido lo que es temer

Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí

La noche, el día en mí vivir

La sangre en mis venas

Lo doy todo por ti

Contigo el mundo no tiene final

Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar

Natsuki sentía como llegaba al clímax y Shizuru colocaba su cabeza en su espalda, pero esto aun no terminaba.

-¿cansada shi-zu-ru?-la castaña levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Natsuki.

-¿Qué piensas hacer nat-su-ki?

-Pues… Esto.

Natsuki le quitó la falda que traía Shizuru y lo arrojó lo más lejos posible, la ojiverde se arrodilló para poder bajar cuidadosamente la prenda de abajo de la castaña, quedó maravillada con lo que tenía adelante, empezó a dar besos al muslo derecho de la castaña y luego al izquierdo a medida que iba besando subía hasta saborear el clítoris, la ojiverde siente como la castaña empieza a temblar y escuchar gemidos provenientes de su boca, la ojiverde se abre paso por los labios mayores con su lengua, la recorre completamente, ve como la respiración de Shizuru está demasiado entrecortada y que disfruta de lo que le hace.

Es algo más que la distancia

Que el dolor y la nostalgia

Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

La ojiverde toma suavemente entre sus dientes el centro de placer de la castaña, la cual la ha hecho gemir con mucha fuerza, solo falta muy poco para que llegue al orgasmo, tanto la una como la otra lo sabían, así que Natsuki continuo mordisqueándolo y lamiendo, Natsuki se separa y sube hasta llegar a los labios de Shizuru y empezarla a besar mientras que sus manos vuelven a la zona dejada por su boca. Desliza sus dedos de una manera tranquila, poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo y lo siguen con sus cuerpos, Shizuru cierra los ojos para perder sentirlo a lo máximo, está centrado en la piel de la ojiverde, sus dedos, y el orgasmo que se avecina promete llevarse todo a su paso. Todo quedó en blanco, si gimió o que tan fuerte lo hizo, no lo supo, cuando la sensación se apodero de Shizuru perdió el control de ella misma. Natsuki lentamente saca sus dos dedos del interior de Shizuru, ambas se quedan mirando para luego cerrar ese ciclo con un tierno beso.

-Mejor volvamos antes que ellos vengan-dijo Shizuru con la respiración agitada.

-Sí, tienes razón. Primera vez que gimes tan fuertes-dijo Natsuki mirándola con una cara picara.

-Ara es que Natsuki es muy buena para hacerme hacer perder todo el control-Shizuru le sonríe y le da un rápido beso-Ahora si vamos a vestirnos.

Es darte un beso cada noche

Que tus manos me enamoren

Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas

Takeda y Tomoe se dirigen a sus puestos para ver que sus respectivas esposas no habían llegado.

-ahora si me están preocupando Takeda, mejor voy a ver-Tomoe se iba a retirar para buscar a ambas chicas cuando ve que estas regresaban sonrientes-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-discúlpame amor es que Natsuki luego de ir al baño fue para fuera ya que me vio salir y nos quedamos hablando un rato y se nos fue el tiempo-dijo Shizuru mirando a Natsuki.

-si tiene razón discúlpenos de verdad-Natsuki se abrazo de Takeda y este quedo sorprendido.

-no importa mientras ambas estén bien-Takeda correspondió al abrazo de su esposa.

-chicos se que no la hemos pasado juntos pero Natsuki y yo estamos cansadas y queremos volver para poder dormir no se que nos tiene preparado mañana Haruka y Mai así que lo mejor será que volvamos-dijo Shizuru abrazando por la espalda a Tomoe.

-no hay problema por mi nosotros también deberíamos descansar además nos vamos a quedar aquí unos 4 días-dijo Takeda mientras caminaba junto a Natsuki al carro.

Así los cuatros salieron de la discoteca y volvieron a montarse en el carro de Takeda, para Natsuki y Shizuru el viaje de regreso se le pareció muy corto comparado cuando iban a la discoteca, al llegar a la casa pudieron ver a una Haruka roncando en el mueble, Yukino acostada en el pecho de la rubia, Shizuru se encargo de despertar cuidadosamente a Haruka con ayuda de Takeda pero cuando la chica fue movida dio un puño que casi le rompe la nariz a Takeda, luego de unos insultos y gritos por parte de la rubia por la hora de llegada y la irresponsabilidad se pudieron despedir de ella y una Yukino pidiendo perdón a los dueños de la casa y a Takeda, luego se fueron al cuarto de Natsuki, donde se encontraron en la cama en el lado derecho una Mikoto durmiendo del lado contrario de la cama y con un pies afuera de esta, Mai se encontraba del lado izquierdo y abrazaba a la pequeña Shizuka que estaba en el medio de ambas, Natsuki se encargo de despertar a Mai, esta toda dormilona agarro a Mikoto y como pudieron se dirigieron afuera donde se encontraba Haruka. Tomoe dormiría con Shizuru aunque esta no lo quería y Takeda con Natsuki y Shizuka, ambas divas solo pensaba en la entrega que se habían hecho y en lo mejor que sería cuando sus parejas se fueran, para luego caer dormidas.

Continuara..

Pues este fue mi primer lemon no se si está bien hecho lo intente hacer lo mejor que puede ya sabe por se primerizo siempre hay algo malo o que no se narro bien, también quiero disculparme por mi atraso es que la universidad me tiene más o menos ocupada, pero para los próximos que vine que no sé cuándo será xD lo hare mejor, el próximo capítulo un adelanto se va a tratar de una entrevista y modelado de lencería con Aoi y Chie estas dos que tramaran ni ida por los momentos.


	10. Entrevista primera parte

10.

Entrevistas

El sol empezó a salir en una habitación de aquella casa que compartían las dos mujeres, la ojiverde poco a poco empezó abrir los ojos se intentó levantar pero unos brazos que sujetaba su cintura se lo impedían, se volteo a ver a su esposo dormido al lado de ella, con mucho cuidado le quitó su brazos y se levantó de la cama, se quedó viéndolo un rato, tomó una toalla para poder dirigirse al baño, el agua tibia se podía sentir en su piel, piel que hace poco había vuelto a sentir el verdadero placer que solo su amada le podía dar, recordó como las manos de esa castaña la recorría toda, sus labios en su piel quemándola, el agua se estaba llevando todas esas cosas, al terminar de bañarse se vistió en el baño ya que no quería volver al cuarto, al salir del baño la ojiverde escucha unas voces en la cocina así que terminó de cepillarse el cabello y acercarse a la concina, vio la escena más encantadora que podía ver, Shizuru estaba en la mesa con la pequeña Shizuka ambas en pijama todavía, las dos hablando y sonriendo como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, comiendo su cereal, Natsuki nunca había visto que su hija sonriera tan ampliamente con alguien, ni siguiera con ella que era su madre se notaba esa sonrisa.

-entonces tu mamá venía y colocaba la moto detrás del colegio el cual era una zona de bosque, era muy ingeniosa para eso pero para salirse de los problemas pues era un tanto torpe-Shizuka y Shizuru se habían levantado temprano y la pequeña niña aprovechó para conocer un poco más del pasado de su madre preguntándole a la castaña.

-hay que ver que mamá era un caso perdido-dijo la niña entre risa.

-eso es lo que decía Haruka cuando Natsuki estaba en la sala del consejo donde yo era la cabecilla, así que la ayudaba-las dos empezaron a reír nuevamente mientras que en el marco de la puerta estaba una Natsuki con una venita en la cabeza, Shizuru al terminar de reírse vio hacia la puerta viendo a la chica más bella que podía haber en esa habitación-ara ara ¿Natsuki no piensa saludarnos?

-si es que no quería interrumpir su conversación-dijo Natsuki acercándose y sentándose al lado de Shizuka.

-mamá de verdad que eras un desastres no entiendo porque la presidenta te tuvo tanta confianza para poderte defender-dijo Shizuka comiendo un poco de su cereal, mientras que Shizuru y Natsuki se miraban.

-pues porque éramos grandes amigas-dijo Natsuki sin dejar de ver a Shizuru-y nos queríamos mucho-la niña vio a las dos mujeres que estaban ahí sin entender de lo que se decían con la mirada.

-ara ara ustedes dos sí que son diferentes-Shizuru vio a la niña sorprendida por usar el acento de Kioto perfectamente-si me disculpan me retiro a ver mis animes favoritos- Shizuka le dio un beso a Natsuki en la mejilla y un abrazo a Shizuru que todavía estaba perdida.

-No me preguntes lo que sé que estás pensando-dijo Natsuki mientras se servía un poco de café en una taza.

-Pero es que Takeda no tiene pariente en Kioto y tu pues eres muy mala para imitar mi acento-dijo Shizuru sin dejar de ver a Natsuki.

-ya te dije que no lo sé un día empezó hablar así y Takeda y yo nos quedamos como tu-dijo Natsuki mientras se volvía a sentar mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

-Eso no es normal que tu hija aprenda nuevas palabras y tan perfectamente y que su madre no lo sabe-dijo Shizuru tomando de su té.

-Pues tampoco es normal que nosotras casadas tengamos relaciones en el baño de un bar-Shizuru casi se atraganta con lo que dijo Natsuki-te gané-Natsuki se empezó a reír.

-ara ara con que Natsuki se levantó de buen humor deberíamos hacerlo más seguido-Shizuru dejó su taza de té a un lado y se puso cerca de la cara de Natsuki.

-Shi…zuru.

-no me has dado mi beso de buenos días todavía ¿Cómo quieres que este día sea perfecto sin mi beso?-Shizuru se iba acercando cada vez mas y Natsuki solo podía ver como se acercaba, entrecerró los ojos, ya a poco milímetros de sus labios empieza a sonar el celular de Natsuki.

-¡diga!-contesto Natsuki enojada.

-etto Natsuki no me grites-de la otra línea una pelinaranja que fingía que estaba dolida-pues si te interrumpí en algo importante no me importa hay algo más importante, Haruka te va a ir a buscar no tengo mucho tiempo ella te va a explicar lo que van hacer así que apúrate en arreglarte antes que otra vez te tire la puerta abajo.

-¿Qué tan temprano?

-si ahora anda-Natsuki no pudo decir nada más ya que Mai le había colgado-rayo.

-¿Qué pasa mi Natsuki?

-pues tenemos que arreglarnos rápido porque Haruka viene en camino-Natsuki se levantó pero antes de poder salir de la cocina una mano la sostiene haciendo que se gire y viera unos ojos rojos.

-pero antes que nos arreglemos-Shizuru rápidamente le da un beso, Natsuki no reaccionó al principio pero luego empezó a corresponder y a poner de su parte, iniciando por manos en el cuello de Shizuru para profundizar el beso y hacerlo más apasionado, duraron así mucho tiempo hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar-ahora si vamos-Shizuru soltó a Natsuki mientras se iba a la cocina con una sonrisa.

Natsuki se quedó un rato en la cocina hasta que se acordó que la que la venían a buscar era Haruka y fue corriendo a su habitación donde Takeda ya estaba despierto y sentado en la cama, su semblante era de preocupación, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, Natsuki preocupada se acerca a él y le pone una mano en la cara, Takeda a sentir el tacto de la mano de Natsuki con su piel se estremeció un poco y su vista fue dirigida a los ojos verdes de su esposa, Natsuki le dio una sonrisa la cual el devolvió.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

-una mujer a la cual amo con devoción- La ojiverde se le quedó viendo sin entender-¿Natsuki tú aun me amas?

-Takeda ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo para poder responder a esas preguntas Haruka viene en camino y no quiero que tire otra vez la puerta-Natsuki que estaba de rodillas frente a él se levantó pero sintió como su muñeca era sujetada.

-yo se que la sigues amando-Natsuki se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Takeda-por lo tanto no estoy dispuesto a perderte recuerda Natsuki tu eres mi mujer-luego de eso Takeda salió de la habitación dejando a Natsuki sorprendida.

Ya Shizuru estaba lista y se encontraba leyendo una revista, hasta que Shizuka llegó con unos libros de dibujo y empezó a tararear una melodía que a la castaña le gustó.

-Shizuka ¿de dónde sacaste esa melodía?

-yo la inventé me gusta mucho tocarla en el piano-decía la niña sin dejar de pintar en el libro.

-¿Qué te parece si luego que tu mamá y yo volvamos le ponemos a tu melodía una letra?-la niña al escuchar eso se le iluminó el rostro y vio a los ojos rojo de la castaña.

-¿enserio tu me puedes ayudar?

-claro me gustó mucho la melodía que estabas tarareando y tengo una canción sin melodía y creo que esa me puede ayudar mucho.

-si yo toco el piano.

-vamos a ser un dúo y si tienes una letra sin música yo le pongo el tono.

-de acuerdo tengo algunas pero no sé si son buenas como la tuya y la de mamá-dijo la niña agachando la cabeza haciendo que Shizuru sonriera y se sentara junto a la niña para abrazarla.

-nosotras empezamos con canciones que creíamos que no eran buena y míranos ya somos famosas gracias a esas canciones así que nunca dudes-la niña meditó uno segundos y correspondió al abrazo de la castaña.

-lo prometo.

-que bella se ve mi Shizuru-la castaña se volteo a ver a Tomoe que estaba sentada en el mueble.

-ara ara ya te levantaste-dijo Shizuru mientras se separaba de la niña y se sentaba al lado de Tomoe y le daba un beso.

-si como no te sentí al lado mío no pude seguir durmiendo-Tomoe pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña para poder profundizar en beso, Shizuru correspondía hasta que se acordó que Shizuka estaba ahí.

-Tomoe mejor déjalo hasta aquí, Shizuka nos está viendo-Shizuru se separa de Tomoe y se vuelve acomodar en el mueble.

-si lo siento, ¿y a dónde vas?

-pues Haruka nos va a explicar cuando nos venga a buscar a Natsuki y a mi ya que Mai no le explicó mucho por el teléfono, así que no se mucho.

-pues espero que no llegues tan tarde te tengo una sorpresa y quiero compartirla con todos-Shizuru se le quedó viendo a Tomoe intentando adivinar, pero unos pasos hizo que girara su cabeza y que su ojos se iluminaran.

-ara ara Natsuki esta estupenda hoy-dijo Shizuru mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a Natsuki olvidándose de que Tomoe estaba ahí.

-pues gracias Shizuru-dijo Natsuki con un rubor en sus mejillas-me lo mandó Mai dijo que me lo pusiera no sé porque pero bueno-en eso sonó el timbre Natsuki puso cara de asustada y Shizuru solo se pudo reír por esa cara.

-no te preocupes yo abro-Natsuki se puso bien lejos de la puerta mientras veía como Shizuru la habría-vaya Yukino ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Shizuru muy bien gracias por preguntar pero no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿ya están listas?

-sí.

-bien síganme Haruka ya nos está esperando.

-Natsuki no tienes porque ocultarte por lo menos Haruka no te va a matar con la puerta, pero ten cuidado con el auto no sé si logre salvarte-Tomoe y Shizuka que habían estado hay desde siempre se empezaron a reír por el comentario de la castaña mientras que Natsuki se ponía roja de la rabia.

-Shizuru baka-saliendo toda molesta.

-nos vemos-dijo por ultimo Shizuru despidiéndose e yéndose tras Natsuki y Yukino.

Las tres entraron en el auto de Haruka, Yukino se colocó como copiloto, Shizuru y Natsuki en los puestos de atrás, la castaña tenía una cara de felicidad mientras que la peli azul echaba humo por las orejas, Shizuru cargaba una camisa mangas larga color marrón, con unos pantalones azules claros, y un collar en forma de corazón que se encontraba adornando su cuello, Natsuki por su parte traía un vestido color azul claro y su cabello suelto.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes dos ahora?-preguntó Haruka mientras echaba andar el auto.

-lo que pasa Haruka es que Shizuru le hizo una broma a Natsuki y pues esta se molestó-dijo Yukino mientras veía por su espejo a la pareja la cual estaba cada una un extremo.

-Bubuzuke ¿tú no puede dejar de hacerle bromas a la criminal?

-pero Haruka ¿Cómo voy hacer eso? Si Natsuki es muy buena para hacerle ese tipo de bromas-dijo Shizuru viendo de reojo a Natsuki.

-pues para tu información Bubuzuke la gente se cansa-dijo Haruka con un tono moderado según ella.

-ya dejen de discutir de eso, Yukino me puedes explicar ¿Por qué en estos últimos días he tenido que ponerme vestidos? Saben que no me gustan-dijo Natsuki un poco más calmada.

-veras Natsuki como sabrás en tu contrato decía que tu representante ósea Mai puede elegir tu vestuario y hasta cambiarte y tu no podrás poner ningún tipo de rechazo a estos, sino el contrato se disolvería y no habría concierto y ambas serian enviadas inmediatamente a sus países correspondientes-terminó de decir Yukino sin dejar de mirarla por el espejo.

-se nota que lo tienen todo bien calculado-dijo Natsuki viendo a la ventana.

-criminal, no está tan mal, además, Miss María es la que envía los vestidos y Mai simplemente los agarra-intervino Haruka.

-sí pero Shizuru pareciera como si se estuviera convirtiendo en mi con su forma de vestir y yo en ella-dijo señalando sus prendas.

-si esa es una gran idea hemos tenido más y yo-dijo Haruka orgullosa.

-no, esta es la peor idea que han tenido usted dos y no sé como Miss María está involucrada en esto-grito Natsuki.

-Natsuki no te pongas molesta además nos va a negar que Shizuru no se ve muy sexy con su nueva forma de vestirse-dijo con una cara picara Yukino.

-pues si está más linda y haría que cualquiera… un momento yo porque estoy diciendo esto Yukino.

-por lo visto Natsuki todavía le da pena decir que soy muy caliente para ella-dijo Shizuru para luego escuchar como las otras dos se reían-Haruka, Mai le había dicho a Natsuki que tu nos ibas a decir lo que nos toca hacer hoy.

-Tienes razón, Yukino, haz el favor.

-claro Haruka-Yukino agarró una agenda que estaba en la guantera del carro y la abrió en la pagina que tenia la fecha de ese día-pues hoy les toca posar para una revista en la cual trabaja Chie ella nos dio la idea ya que tu Natsuki le debías unas fotos, luego de salir de eso van a tener una entrevista en el canal en el que trabaja Aoi, no se preocupen que pueden hablar libremente sin las restricciones de idioma, luego se le dará las traducciones. -terminó de decir Yukino mientras cerraba la agenda y la volvía a dejar en su lugar.

-Chie me la va a pagar y ¿de qué tengo que modelar?

-Tienen, querrás decir criminal ya que la bubuzuke también va hacerlo, y de ¿qué? pues es una sorpresa.

-¿Yukino estás segura que estas alimentando bien a Haruka?-preguntó Shizuru normal.

-pues sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta Shizuru?

-¿le estas dando su comida favorita?

-bubuzuke cállate-todas en el auto empezaron a reír de nuevo y esta vez Natsuki le dabas gracias a Dios porque Shizuru no se metiera con ella.

El transcurso del viaje fue entre risa, algunos gritos de parte de Natsuki y Haruka, Shizuru sacando algunos que otros sonrojos a la ojo verde, Yukino calmando a Haruka entre otras cosas.

Al llegar fueron recibidas por las secretaria de Chie, una vez que las secretaria le fue avisar a su jefa que ya habían llegado Haruka y Yukino se fueron del lugar diciendo que tenían que hacer algo y que Mai las llevaría al canal en donde trabajaba Aoi.

-No sé tú, pero siento que aquí todos están tramando algo-dijo Natsuki viendo que estaban solas una vez más.

-no le veo nada de malo mi Natsuki así nos dan para recuperar el tiempo perdido-Shizuru se abrazo a la espalda de la ojo verde, y daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Shizuru aquí no, nos pueden ver-dijo la ojo verde intentando no caer en la tentación.

-vamos Nat a ti te gusta-dijo Shizuru en un susurro en el oído de Natsuki haciendo que esta dejara de forcejear, en eso ambas escuchan unos paso que se dirigía a donde ellas se encontraban rápidamente se separaron y mientras la puerta se abría.

-pero miren que aquí está mi gran amiga Natsuki-dijo Chie con brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Chie tu sabes que no somos tan amigas-dijo molesta Natsuki-y menos con lo que estuviste a punto de hacer en mi casa.

-vamos Nat ya te pedí perdón-dijo Chie mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a Shizuru-y tu Shizuru no has cambiado, más bien te veo más bella que cuando estábamos en la academia-Chie la miraba de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Natsuki se cruzara de brazos y con su ceño fruncido.

-gracias Chie hace tiempo que no te veo y tu sabes que ya estoy casada y te pido que no me veas así o harás que llame ahora mismo Aoi y le explique que su esposa me está viendo con cara de lujuria-Chie se asustó y desvió su mirada mientras que Shizuru sonreía.

-ya deja la tontería Chie y dinos de que tenemos que modelar para tu fotos.

-calma Natsuki por favor síganme al estudio ya tengo todo preparado y de una vez le explico de que se trata-dijo Chie mientras abría la puerta para salir.

Las tres mujeres caminaban por los pasillos, muchos empleados saludaban cortésmente a Chie con una sonrisa, Shizuru y Natsuki estaban conversando mientras que Chie que estaba delante de ellas hablaba por celular, al llegar Chie colgó y se le quedó mirando para luego suspirar y abrir la puerta, se encontraban las maquilladoras conversando mientras esperaban a las divas, algunos chicos montando la tela en donde se iban a sacar las fotos, otro grupos de chicos que ponían las luces y acomodaban las cámaras, y en los probadores dos chicas para cada unas que le iban a pasar las ropas que se iban a poner para modelar.

-ya estamos aquí ahora dinos-dijo Natsuki impaciente.

-ok ok no te lo quería decir en la oficina porque sabía que ibas a salir corriendo, así que me esperé hasta llegar aquí-se les quedó mirando a las dos para luego continuar-van a modelar las nuevas lencerías del año y se van a publicar en mi revista y para un calendario solo algunas no es para todos los meses-dijo Chie colocándose atrás de una chica que iba caminando por ahí.

-¿QUÉ TU ME VAS A PONER QUÉ?-grito Natsuki-NO NO Y NO, TU SABES QUE YO NO VOY HACER ESO Y TE LO DIJE VEINTEMIL VECES.

-pero Natsuki tu me debías-dijo Chie detrás de la chica la cual tenía una cara de miedo.

-YO TE DEBO FOTO SI PERO NO DE ESTE TIPO.

-pues a mí me parece interesante, por mí no hay problema Chie-intervino Shizuru con una sonrisa.

-pero Shizuru tu no sabes lo que te puede pedir esta mujer-dijo Natsuki bajando su voz mientras seguía fulminado a Chie con la mirada.

-pero a todos le gustan mis fotos.

-si porque se pasan de perver y de sexy y yo no voy a dejar que todo el mundo vea en ropa menores a Shizuru-Chie se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo la ojo verde.

-ara ara Natsuki se preocupa por mí.

-pues claro que si baka-dijo Natsuki viendo para otro lado.

-entonces ¿si lo van hacer?-preguntó Chie saliendo detrás de la chica que pegó una carrera.

-no nos queda de otro ya estamos aquí ¿dinos en donde está la lencería?-dijo Natsuki viendo a Chie.

-vallan a donde están esa dos lindas chicas y ellas le dará la lencería nuevas para que se las ponga-Shizuru y Natsuki siguiendo sus instrucciones fueron a donde estaba están las chicas, Chie al ver que las dos ya no estaban cerca de ella saco su celular y marco un numero-hola, si soy yo, ya déjame hablar, pues ya estoy empezando a ver un comportamiento extraño entre las dos, no ninguna de las dos se enojó, pues si Natsuki si, ¿ya tienen las preguntas? Me alegro, entonces las otras fotos ya las tengo listas cuando venga se la doy si adiós-Chie colgó rápido porque vio que ambas se dirigían a donde estaban ella.

-ya estamos aquí-dijo Natsuki cruzándose de brazos.

-bien quítense las batas que traen y pónganse en donde está la tela blanca ahora les indico como las quiero-Chie se puso de espalda y empezó a buscar su cámara cuando alzó la vista vio que todos estaban sorprendidos tanto hombres como mujeres babeando, todos mirando a un mismo punto al voltearse para ver qué era lo estaban mirando vio a sus dos amigas con la lencería las hacían verse como diosas delante de todos-no veo esos cuerpos desde que nos tomábamos en los baños en la academia.

-cállate y empieza a sacar las fotos que quiero ponerme la ropa-Natsuki intentaba taparse con sus manos mientras que Shizuru sonreía.

-bien empecemos-dijo Chie, ambas divas posaban de todas formas, primero las individuales para el calendario, luego con las dos juntas entre fotos iban y venían con diferentes diseños de lencería, Shizuru aprovechaba algunas ocasiones para poder sonrojar a Natsuki-bien ya estamos terminando ahora vallan a cambiarse por última vez y terminamos-una vez más por ese día se fueron a cambiar lo hicieron tan rápido que Chie se sorprendió que ya estuvieran listas-ok ya que quieren largarse de aquí, quiero que esta última foto tu Shizuru te acerques a Natsuki y la sujetes de la cintura, Natsuki quiero que no dejes de mirar a los ojos a Shizuru concéntrese y si quieren hablen mientras esté tomando la foto ya que necesito varias y hasta que no vea la pose natural no voy a tomar a la foto

-ara pero Chie está pidiendo mucho, Natsuki se le va hacer muy difícil posar naturalmente.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo tu Shizuru? Acuérdate que yo le he modelado muchas veces a Chie y se cómo es que pueda quedar esta foto.

-Pues yo he modelado para muchos fotógrafos igual de famosos que Chie.

-No me hagas reír si tu lo único que sabes es tocar el piano y cantar.

-Pero mira nada más quien habla la que toca la guitarra y también canta al igual que yo claro que su tu voz es más gruesa.

-Eso es mentira también se tocar el bajo, batería, el violín.

-Si me imagino que lo aprendiste cuando estabas con querido esposo y tu madre.

-Fíjate que si Shizuru y al diablo con eso ¿Por qué coño no te callas?

-Porque lo he tenido que soportar todos estos años-Shizuru se acercó más a Natsuki para que nadie más oyera lo que se están diciendo.

-Si te duele tanto ¿Por qué carajo lo hicimos en el baño de una discoteca?-Natsuki hizo lo mismo que Shizuru quedando a poco milímetros de su cara sintiendo su respiración.

-Porque no aguanté, soñaba contigo, siempre todos los días desde que te fuiste ¿Sabes cómo fue mi vida después que te fuiste? No claro que no porque tú estabas pendiente en darle culo a él-en eso ambas sintieron un flash que hizo que dejaran de pelear.

-Ya está listo puede ir a vestirse cuando salgan les muestro la foto-ambas chicas se separaron y con la mirada en el piso se fueron a los vestidores.

-Shizuru de verdad no sé lo que pasó contigo porque yo estaba incomunicada con todo lo que tenía que ver con Japón-dijo Natsuki que le daba la espalda a la castaña-Takeda le aconsejó a mi madre que pusiera como una limitación entre mis amigas y yo, no supe nada de ella hasta que Mai se pudo comunicar conmigo cuando estuvo en España, así pude sacarme a mi madre de encima y pude hacer mi carrera de cantante-luego de eso ninguna dijo nada y ya vestida salieron de los vestidores y se dirigieron a donde estaba Chie que ya tenía todo guardado menos la cámara.

-Vengan a ver como quedaron las fotos-Chie pasaba las fotos mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios-esta es mi favorita-y antes ella apareció la ultima foto que había tomado en donde la cara de las dos chicas estaban muy pegada, su semblante se veía que estaba discutiendo pero al mismo tiempo que había una chispa de deseo, Natsuki le había puesto las manos en los pechos a Shizuru, mientras que esta la agarraba de la cintura-¿Qué les parece?

-¿Cómo llegamos a esa pose?-preguntó Natsuki un poco sorprendida.

-Ni idea-Chie apagó la cámara y la volvió a meter en su estuche-bueno nos vemos, Mai ya está afuera con Mikoto yo que ustedes me apuro porque esas dos solas no es muy bueno, ¿te acuerdas Natsuki cuando la encontramos haciéndolo encima de tu moto?

-Chie ese recuerdo ya lo tenía bien pero bien guardados, ahora dime tu ¿Quién carajo te dio permiso para volverlo a sacar a flote?-Natsuki estaba a punto de ahorcarla si no fuera porque Shizuru la estaba aguantando para que no hiciera.

-Yo misma-Chie empezó a reírse-pues nos vemos las quiero voy a estar viendo el programa de Aoi así que den lo mejor de ustedes como siempre-así Chie se fue del lugar dejando a una Natsuki intentando zafarse del agarre de Shizuru para poder matar a la chica.

-Venga Natsuki hay que irnos-Natsuki se calmó y se pudo soltar del agarre para dirigirse a la salida-sabes cuándo te fuiste pasaron varias semanas que estuve encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, no salía, Haruka ya se estaba preocupando y Reito le daba todas las escusas posibles que podía a los profesores, luego de esas semanas encerradas pude salir pero no volví a ser la misma, empecé a tomar de más, si había una fiesta yo era la primera que iba, así estuve un año hasta que conocí a Tomoe en una de las fiesta, empezamos a salir, luego nos hicimos novias y hace poco nos casamos por lo que tú has escuchado solo tenemos dos años, pero te confieso cada vez que la besaba que la hacía mía solo podía pensar en ti, una de esas noches de placer porque amor no puedo decirlo, escribí una canción que decía como me sentía al respecto.

-Ya veo-Natsuki que se había quedado callada para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir la castaña, se sonrojó un poco al pensar que ella también que lo hacía con Takeda solo podía pensar que era Shizuru la que la tocaba-las dos hacemos lo mismo con nuestra respectiva parejas.

-¿Tu también?-Natsuki asintió con la cabeza-ara ara que te parece si mañana te toco la canción o unos de estos días.

-Por mi está bien-no pudieron continuar hablando ya que vieron a Mai y Mikoto esperándolas recostada en el carro de la pelinaranja la cual estaba molesta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué carajos se tardaron tanto en llegar? Chie salió hace que rato y ustedes todavía adentro-Mai le había dado la vuelta al auto para ir a la puerta del piloto.

-Lo sentimos Mai pero es que estábamos hablando de algo un poco personal-dijo Shizuru que abrió la puerta para que Natsuki se subiera al auto.

-¿Personal como qué?-pregunto Mikoto que ya estaba adentro.

-Nada que te interese metida-dijo Natsuki con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Natsuki no seas así con Mikoto o te bajas aquí mismo y veras quién diablos te va a llevar a donde Aoi-Mai prendió el auto y empezó su recorrido a la estación de televisión.

-Pero Mai esa niña es una metiche-dijo Natsuki con el ceño fruncido y apuntando a la chica que la meraba desde el puesto de copiloto.

-No soy una niña Natsuki si quieres te lo compruebo-Mikoto se estaba desabrochando su camisa, Mai al darse cuenta soltó el volante y junto a Shizuru que había abierto los ojos como plato a ver lo que iba a ser la chica ayudo a Mai que esta no se quitara la camisa, Mai estaba con los pies al volante mientras le acomodaba la camisa dieron varios giros pero Mai pudo controlar a tiempo.

-¡Mikoto no lo vuelvas hacer!-gritó Mai poniendo su atención a la carretera una vez más.

-Pero Mai Natsuki fue la que me lo hizo hacer-Shizuru y Natsuki hicieron caída condorito mientras que Mai le pegaba la cabeza al el volante.

-¡Que te pasa a ti, solo estaba bromeando!-dice Natsuki recuperando la compostura.

-Me lo tenías que haber dicho antes.

-Ya llegamos-Mai había detenido el auto, las cuatros chicas se bajaron y se dirigieron a una puerta, al entrar inmediatamente el equipo de maquillaje y audio estaban encima de las dos divas.

-llegan tarde-detrás del equipo apareció una elegante Aoi ya maquillada y poniéndose un audífono en la oreja.

-Lo siento Aoi es que tuvimos inconvenientes en el camino-todas miraron Mikoto.


	11. Entrevista segunda parte

11.

Entrevista (segunda parte)

-Ya le explique no me miren mas así-dijo una Mikoto cruzándose de brazo y mirando a otro lado.

-Mikoto ¿te gustaría comer ramen?-le pregunto Aoi mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿En dónde?-los ojos de Mikoto comenzaron a brillar, su cuerpo y ella abrían cambiando pero su gusto por el ramen jamás.

-Mai lleva a Mikoto a esa puerta que esta hay, te podrás encontrar a un grupo de personas que están comiendo también, por favor quedarte adentro hasta que se termine el programa.

-Yo quiero verlo desde aquí.

-Mai te lo estoy diciendo porque allá se ve mucho mejor y hay mas opiniones porque hay muchas personas comiendo-dijo Aoi con una ceja levantada y una gota en su cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos Mikoto-ambas chicas entraron al cuarto y ninguna de las divas volvió a saber de ellas.

-¿Ya se encuentran listas chicas?-pregunto Aoi a las dos maquilladoras.

-Falta poco.

-Bien voy a estar esperándolas relájense-Aoi se despidió con la mano y se fue a su lugar.

-Chicas cuando Aoi diga sus nombres ambas entran por esa puerta-el director s acerco a Shizuru y Natsuki, era un hombre más o menos gordito, sus ojos marrones oscuro tapados por unos lentes de sol, una barba bien cortada pero con canas, al igual que su cabello el cual se veía mas blanco que la barba, traía puesto una camisa azul oscura, y unos pantalones azules desgastados-ya vamos, todos en silencio-Shizuru y Natsuki se colocaron en sus posiciones-luces, cámara-dio una señal con el dedo para que Aoi comenzara.

-Buenas tardes a todos los que nos están viendo en nuestra nueva edición CDTM, hoy tenemos dos nuevas sorpresas, pero antes de eso quiero darles las gracias a todos los que nos ayudaron a comunicar a nuestras invitadas especiales, sin más preámbulo desmoles las bienvenida a Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga las divas del momento-en esos entras ambas chicas saludando al la cámara y sentándose en un mueble que se encontraba al frente del escritorio de Aoi-muchas gracias por venir chicas.

-Ara ara te lo agradecemos a ti Aoi-dijo Shizuru poniendo una de sus mascaras con sonrisa falsa.

-No hay problema, ¿creo que ya saben de que se trata este programa, verdad?-pregunto Aoi mientras acomodaba los papeles y su audífono.

-Si-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro así no tengo que decir las reglas de este juego-las tres se ríen pero Aoi vuelve a su postura-entonces comencemos contigo Natsuki que no has hablado en todo el rato, ¿dime que te inspiro a convertirte en cantante?

-Veras cuando uno tiene muchos sentimientos guardados que quiere tratar de expresarlo, así sea por medio de un poema o una canción todo se puede, digamos que agarre todo esos sentimientos que tenía en ese momento y lo plasme en lo que ahora son mis canciones mas reconocida en mi primer álbum-concluyo Natsuki sonriendo mientras que Shizuru y Aoi solo escuchaban y asentían.

-Eso es lo que uno diría que Natsuki se desato mucho en esas canciones-las tres empezaron a reír con el comentario de Aoi-pues dime Shizuru ¿Qué se siente compartir la misma casa con la otra diva?

-Normal, ella y yo tenemos muchas diferencia como puedes notar yo soy una chica que prefiere ser un poco más refinada, y Natsuki le gusta ser un poco más salvaje y creo que nuestro fans nos aman por eso.

-Si tienes razón, he escuchado o más bien se porque las tres estudiamos en el mismo instituto que ustedes fueron algo en esos tiempo-Shizuru y Natsuki miraron sorprendida a Aoi que estaba muy tranquila mientras se ponía la mano en el oído en que tenía el audífono.

-Pues es mejor no comentar nada de eso porque ya es pasado-dijo Shizuru para poder cambiar el tema.

-Vamos Shizuru ni que te estuviera matando con esa pregunta, se sabe que ustedes dos eran novias, pero sus fans quieren saber ¿Por qué se separaron?

-Que sigan esperando porque no pensamos en responder a esa pregunta-dijo Natsuki viendo a Aoi fríamente.

-Entiendo, pues, vallamos a otra pregunta que me acaba de llegar-Aoi agarra un papel que le dejaron encima de la mesa-es de unas de las fans y quiere saber ¿Por qué la hija de Natsuki se parece tanto a Shizuru? Es una de las mejores preguntas, yo que conozco a tu hija y cada vez que hablo con ella es como si estuviera hablando con Shizuru.

-Ara pues deja que yo te conteste-Aoi y Natsuki vieron a Shizuru con una cara de asombro-pues veras Aoi cada niño es diferente no siempre se va a parecer al padre o a la madre, sin duda Natsuki le debió haber contado algo de mi persona o ella misma debió haber buscado algo de mí en internet, ya sabes cómo son los niños de ahora que saben utilizar la computadoras como si fueran otro juguete mas, en fin y pues que creo que quiso copiarme como hacen muchos admiradores que me siguen-dijo Shizuru dando una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es cierto Natsuki?-pregunto Aoi viéndola todavía incrédula.

-Si lo que pasa es que cuando ella tenía menos edad siempre le contaba mi historia en el instituto de música, y le hablaba de mi mejor amiga Shizuru, luego ella empezó a buscarla por internet y a escuchar sus músicas, cuando dicen que la música influencia es verdad-Natsuki se rio mientras que Aoi seguía sin salir de su estado de shock ya que sabía que había otra razón para todo esto.

-Vamos con la siguiente pregunta-volvió a ver el papel y alzo la ceja-ya que estamos hablando de niños, Shizuru todos sabemos que tu lo amas.

-Eso es correcto yo amo a los niños digo que hay esta la inocencia de la humanidad-Natsuki abrió una botella de agua y se ha hecho en un vaso mientras que Aoi esperaba que tomara un poco para dar la pregunta, cuando esta sorbió un poco del liquido.

-Aquí nos están preguntando ¿Qué cuando vas a tener un hijo?-Natsuki escupió toda el agua que había tomado.

-Creo que las preguntas que estás haciendo Aoi están siendo un poco personales-dijo Shizuru ayudando a que Natsuki a recuperar el aliento.

-Esta no tanto es solo saber si vas a tener un hijo.

-Siempre he querido pero, por ahora Tomoe y yo no tenemos esos tipos de planes preferimos estar quieta, por este tiempo hasta sentirnos preparadas para poder meter a un nuevo miembro en la familia-dijo Shizuru separándose de Natsuki que había vuelto a recuperar el aliento.

-Aquí lo tiene señores las dos divas que ustedes quieren, luego de esta propaganda vamos con nuestra última pregunta no se vallan-la cámara dejaron de grabar y Aoi se paro lo más rápido que pudo y se fue tras la puerta donde horas antes Mai y Mikoto habían entrado.

-Natsuki esto esta raro-dijo Shizuru viendo la puerta.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo poniéndose de pies-hay algo atrás de esa puerta y Aoi no nos lo quiere decir.

-Pequeña cálmate-Shizuru la abrazo por detrás-vamos hacer algo solo falta una pregunta para poder terminar el programa y nos vamos luego de hacerle un favor a Shizuka tendremos un poco de diversión.

-Pero Shizuru ¿Qué hay de Tomoe?

-Ella va a ir a casa de una amiga así que no hay nada de que preocuparse-Natsuki se da la vuelta y le sonríe a Shizuru, la cual le deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se separa al ver a Aoi ir donde están las dos.

-Ya todo está liso-dijo el coordinador.

-Muy bien empecemos-decía Aoi mientras se volvía a sentar y evitaba las miradas acecina de Natsuki.

-Todos a sus lugares-gritaba coordinador-en 3, 2 y…-con una seña de la mano las cámara volvieron a grabar.

-Gracias por esperar como saben estamos con las divas del momento, lamentablemente nuestro tiempo es poco así que vamos con una pregunta más para que estas dos mujeres puedan descansar de las tantas cosas que han hecho hoy-de entre las cosas que tenía entre las mesas Aoi saco un pequeño control, que hizo que bajara el volumen de las luces y una pantalla apareciera atrás de estas, volvió a pisar un botón y apareció una imagen.

-¿Pero cómo?-tanto Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron con los ojos abierto al ver la ultima foto que se habían tomado con Chie, ambas con poca ropa, y mirándose de una manera que se decían que se necesitaban, sus piel muy cerca una de la otra y se podía notar que solo faltaba milímetros para poder juntar sus labios.

Aoi volvió a pisar el botón y la imagen desapareció, las luces volvieron a su normalidad y nadie podía decir nada al respeto.

-Mis queridos televidentes ya vieron unas de las muchas fotos que van a poder ver en el candelario 2011-20012 de estas dos divas, ahora vamos con la pregunta final-Aoi puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y juntos sus manos mientras la veía con una sonrisa-¿Por qué en esa foto aparecieron así? ¿No es que Shizuru destetabas a Natsuki y no podías estar así con ella después de lo que te hizo? ¿Y sobre todo las dos están linda mente casa? ¿Qué pueden decir al respecto?

Silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar, ninguna de las dos decía nada simplemente podían ver a Aoi, Natsuki estaba que atravesaba con la mirada a la chica de cabello marrón y no le importaba si Chie la mataba después pero esa es la pagaba, en cambio Shizuru se mantenía con un semblante serio intentando averiguar lo que pasaba, el silencio fue interrumpido por una alarma.

-Lamento que no hayan respondido esas grandes preguntas, el programa ya se ha terminado muchas gracias por venir chicas, y gracias a ustedes por apoyarnos y vernos, la próxima semana tendremos a Ricky Martin y Tiziano Ferro que nos hablaran un poco de su vida amorosa y el cambio de bando tan repentino, no se lo pierdan hasta la próxima-sin perder más tiempo Aoi salió corriendo del estudio para que ninguna de las dos pudiera alcanzarla.

-YO LA MATO-enfrente de Natsuki se colocaron tres hombres para poder evitar que fuera tras Aoi.

-Natsuki calma-Shizuru y Natsuki voltearon a ver a Mai y Mikoto que estaban detrás de ellas.

-Mai ¿en dónde estabas?-pregunto Natsuki un poco más calmada pero con su seño fruncido.

-Pues estaba viendo el programa en el camerino, para poder ver si todo iba bien.

-Pero que casualidad, justamente donde Aoi entro dime Mai ¿no nos estas ocultando nada?-dijo Shizuru viéndola fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-Pues no sé nada yo solo estaba tomando café viendo el programa y cuando Aoi entro ni la vi-Mai al igual que Shizuru no tenía ningún gesto en su cara.

-Ya veo-Shizuru cerró los ojos para pensar-bueno Mai ¿nos puede llevar a Natsuki y a mí a la casa? Queremos descansar de todo esto y ya es tarde.

-Si no hay problema, Mikoto ve buscar unas cosas que se me quedaron en el cuarto que te veo en el carro-la chica asintió con la cabeza y se fue a donde hace unos segundos estaban, mientras que Mai y las otras empezaban a caminar al carro, al subir no se dijeron ninguna palabra, Mai espero que Mikoto llegara y se montara en el carro, la chica le dio una carpeta que contenía unos documento, a los cuales Shizuru no le podía quitar la vista, y en todo el camino solo podía pensar en ellos, sin percatarse de que ya estaban nuevamente en la casa-ya llegamos.

-Gracias Mai ¿por cierto mañana tenemos algo?-pregunto Shizuru.

-No nada es su día de descanso tómenselo por todo lo que han estado haciendo-ambas chicas bajaron del carro y se despidieron de Mai que arranco su carro a gran velocidad.

-Últimamente todos están muy apurados-decía Natsuki mientras se rascaba la cabeza y entraba a la casa-y aquí no hay nadie.

-Eso está mejor así nos quitamos el estrés de este día-Shizuru empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello-que malo y yo que quería tocar una canción con Shizuka-Natsuki se giro y capturo los labios de la castaña, con pasos torpes y tropezándose con algunas cosas pudieron llegar a la habitación de Natsuki, donde Shizuru recostó cuidadosamente a la ojiverde, y empezó a descender de su boca a su ello y quitando con sus dientes las tira del vestido.

-Te amo Shizuru-la castaña levanto la cara para encontrase con los ojos de Natsuki llenos de deseo lujuria, cuando iban otra vez a fundirse en un besos se escucho el sonido de una música.

Ambas se miraron confundida, Shizuru se quito de encima de Natsuki para que pudiera ir al balcón, la ojiverde al ver al protagonista de esa música le hizo seña a Shizuru que se quedara escondida, en la parte de atrás de la casa se encontraba Takeda con un chico moreno, de cabello amarrillo, con una cortada en la frente, ambos vestido con un traje de noche negro y una corbata roja, atrás de ellos unos un hombre que tenía una mini discoteca, y de las corneta salía el sonido que Shizuru y ella habían escuchado, enfrente de Takeda y de el hombre moreno había dos micrófono.

-Natsuki, sé que no te acordaras pero hoy estamos de aniversario-Natsuki se quedo muda al escuchar lo que dijo su esposo-como regalo he decidido cantarte esta canción con ayuda de Tate un amigo-Takeda le hizo una seña al DJ para que colocara la música.

nara nara na na nara na na nara nana  
nara nara na na nara na na nara nana

(el patrón)  
Como duelo oh oh  
hoy te extraño mas que nunca  
y no estas aqui  
lentamente oh..hoy  
me va causando tanto daño  
que no se vivir

..y se me va la voz  
si no tengo tus ojos  
y no siento el calor  
si esas noches no son mias  
y no estoy junto a ti  
la razon para vivir  
de rodillas  
de rodillas junto a ti

-¿_Por qué?-_se decía Shizuru mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos y agachaba las cabezas-_ella de alguna manera no es mía._

_-No puedo estar más tiempo así con Takeda yo no lo amo-_Natsuki voltea para ver a Shizuru pera esta le está dando la espalda.

(el patron)  
...y se me va la voz  
pensando que te haz hido mujer  
y no siento el calor  
el calor de lo prohibido  
y entrename pa´ todo  
que todavia llevo dentro  
la razon de este recuerdo 

_-ella es tuya antes que fuera de él-_ahora era la conciencia de Shizuru la que le hablaba-_tu fuiste la que primero la vio, la que le quito ese caparazón de hielo que poseía con los demás menos contigo, y la que la volvió a tener hace poco después de tanto tiempo ¿no me diga que Fujino Shizuru ya se rindió?_

_-claro que no pero hay que estar claro en esto ella tiene a su esposo y a su hija y yo no quiero entrometerme en esto._

_-bien bonito pues, ahora me vas a salir con la moral cuando yo te la tengo que aplicar a ti, Shizuru tú la amas déjate de cuento, cada vez que estas con Tomoe es como si perdieras una parte de ti pero mira a Natsuki-_Shizuru voltea un poco la cara para poder ver la espalda la ojiverde-_tu corazón late y no pones esas sonrisas falsas._

nara nara na na nara na na nara nana  
nara nara na na nara na na nara nana

en una noche fria  
buscando tu saliva  
una brisa que libera  
refresca el corazon  
enseñame la vida  
porque contigo estoy dispuesto  
a la razon y al corazon

(el patron)  
...y se me va la voz  
si no tengo tus ojos  
y no siento el calor  
si esas noches no son mias  
y no estoy junto a ti  
la razon para vivir  
de rodillas  
de rodillas junto a ti 

-_¿Terminar con Takeda? Eso significaría que tendríamos que pelear por la custodia de Shizuka, y yo no la quiero ver involucrada en esto-_se decía Natsuki mientras veía a Takeda.

_-A la mierda con la custodia tu sabes perfectamente que te la van a dar a ti, no pienso dejar que arruines nuevamente tu felicidad con ese imbécil que ya no aguanto._

_-Pero ese es el padre de mi hija._

_-Tú y yo sabemos que el no es padre de esa niña, Aoi y las demás también lo saben menos Shizuru y el, claro está que Shizuru no lo sabe porque nadie le ha dicho, y el otro por imbécil que se la cree toda._

_-Tendré que dar lo mejor de mí._

_-No tú tienes que volver a ser la Natsuki que eras cuando estabas en el instituto la Natsuki fría con el indiferente._

(Tate)  
...y se me va la voz  
pensando que te haz hido mujer  
y no siento el calor  
el calor de lo prohibido  
y entrename pa´todo  
que todavia llevo dentro  
la razon de este recuerdo

enseñame a vivir  
pensando que te haz hido mujer  
y no estoy junto a ti  
el sabor de lo prohibido  
y entrename pa´todo  
que todavia llevo dentro  
la razon de este recuerdo

nara nara na na nara na na nara nana  
(Tate el bambino)  
(el patron)  
nara nara na na nara na na nara nana  
nara nara na na nara na na nara nana  
(se me va la voz)

_-Es hora de acabar con esto-_se dijeron ambas chicas a su conciencia.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-Lo que debi haber hecho hace mucho tiempo._

nara nara na na nara na na nara nana

La música termino y Natsuki se quedo mirando a Takeda por un momento y luego vio a Shizuru que iba se daba la vuelta y la miraba a los ojos, ambas asintieron con la cabeza, Shizuru salió del cuarto para poder dejar a Natsuki hablar tranquilamente.

-Takeda necesito hablar contigo ahora-dijo Natsuki sin ninguna expresión.

-Lo que me quieras decir démelo enfrente de mis amigos no hay problema amor-dijo Takeda confiado.

-Como gustes-Natsuki respiro profundo-Takeda imbécil quiero el divorcio y a esta casa no entras hasta que aceptes-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que Natsuki volvía a entrar a su cuarto y se recostaba en la cama.

Continuara…

Bien disculpen la tardanza es que entre el trabajo y la universidad me tienen sin tiempo y pues no me sentía muy inspirada que digamos he tenido unos problemas aquí con mi familia que estamos viendo cómo resolverlo espero que lo disfruten la canción es de Alejandro Fernández y Tito el bambino… nos vemos en la próxima.


	12. Detras de camaras

12.

Detrás de cámaras.

-Que en el apartamento tengamos cuartos por separados no pienso dormir en la misma cama que ella y mándeme el contrato con Haruka para poder leerlo con calma y firmarlo, ahora con su permiso me retiro-dicho esto Shizuru salió de la habitación.

-Un momento Shizuru vuelve-Natsuki salió corriendo tras de ella para poder explicarle lo que había pasado durante esos años y enfrentar de una vez por toda su verdadero destino.

-Esto será un trabajo difícil Midori-dijo Reito dejándose caer por completo en su asiento.

-Me duele hacerle esto a esas dos pero es la única forma que tenemos para que vuelvan hacer las misma chicas de hace 5 años-dijo Midori poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-Ojala que el plan de Nao funcione, la primera vez que lo escuche me pareció un tanto loco pero creo que puede funcionar, ¿Qué me dices tú Haruka?-dijo Mai con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Que todo quede en manso de dios-dijo Haruka cruzada de brazo.

-Es manos de dios Haruka-Yukino soltó un suspiro y sonrió juntos con los que se encontraban en la sala.

-Bueno ya cállese todos, yo me equivoco mucho lo sé pero la que metió la pata en todo esto fue tu novia Youko, si no hubiera estado haciendo esas investigaciones nada de esto estuviera pasando-dijo Haruka golpeando el escritorio.

-Primero que nada Haruka, Youko está todavía con esa investigación aunque tu no lo creas estos 5 años no se la ha estado pasando de vacaciones, y segundo no vuelvas a golpear el escritorio que me duele la cabeza-dijo Midori haciéndose masaje en la cabeza.

-En eso Midori tiene razón Haruka, la doctora Youko todavía no se explica como fue que ocurrió lo que ocurrió, aunque ya le explicamos gran parte a Natsuki está todavía sigue con la misma duda que nosotros-dijo Reito revisando algunos papeles.

-Ustedes si que son fresco de verdad-Yukino que estaba preocupada por Haruka empezó a darle masaje en su espalda-miren todos lo que tenemos que hacer para poder reparar un estúpido error y de dos personas no de una.

-Ya Nao se disculpo Haruka y Natsuki estaba que la mataba hay mismo, ¿no vistes que estuvo un mes intentando matarla? Menos mal que nosotras dos estábamos con Nao cuando Natsuki mandaba de España todas esas cosas, venenos, explosivos, ladrones, asesinos, sádicos-dijo Mai recordando todos los momentos en que Nao pedía perdón por todas las cosas malas que había hecho.

-De verdad ya cálmate tenemos a todas nuestra gente tras esas dos y a ustedes dos son las que se le está dando los mejores lujos-intervino Midori-por favor Yukino lee aquí lo que se le fue colocado en su casa-la mujer le extendió unos papeles que tenia sobre la mesa y se lo paso a Yukino que empezó a leer.

-La casa en la que se estarán hospedando Haruka, Mai, Mikoto y Yukino será reforzada con televisores para cada unos de los cuartos, en donde las únicas señales que le entrara será las que se vena en la casa de Shizuru y Natsuki, estarán grabando las 24 horas del día todos los que ocurra en las casas de las divas y se le será proporcionado dos vehículos para poderse desplazar, la casa está ubicada a dos cuadra más arriba que la de las divas-Yukino dejo de leer y le devolvió el papel a Midori.

-Como podrán ver serán una espías en el cual su objetivos son esas dos, las vigilaran aunque digan que quieren estar solas, ya Nao está al corriente de eso y tiene todo listo para ustedes, en lo que son los estudios y las clases de bailes tendrán un sitio en donde se podrán relajar y vigilar sin ningún tipo de problema, en cuanto a su casa solo tiene tres televisores en lo cual solo se ve los cuarto, sala, cocina, piscina, balcón, jardín y entradas de Shizuru y Natsuki-dijo Reito mientras arreglaba los papeles-también se le está dando los dos carros no solo para movilizarse ustedes sino para poder llevar a esas dos a las practicas que les digamos por las noche, eso es otra cosa todas las noches les estaremos llamando para los reportes del día, avances y lo que les toca hacer las chica para el día siguiente y quien la lleva y quien ya va a estar vigilando mientras la otra llega.

-Tú sí que nos quieres joder la paciencia ¿verdad Reito?-dijo Haruka con una vena en la frente.

-No solo las quiero mantener informada-dijo riéndose nervioso, en eso vieron que la puerta se abre y entra Mikoto sonriente-hola hermana que bueno verte.

-Hola Reito-dijo Mikoto sentándose encima del escritorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mikoto ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?-dijo Midori viéndola con una ceja levantada.

-Si ¿Dónde está Shizuka, Mikoto?-dijo Yukino buscando afuera.

-No está conmigo-dijo mientras tomaba un caramelo y todos los presentes la miraba esperando que continuara-la deje que buscara a Natsuki tenía mucha hambre así que le indique por donde se había ido su mamá creo que interrumpió en un buen momento porque los gritos de Shizuru se oía hasta tu oficina Mai.

-Tú sabes que es peligroso dejar mucho tiempo a esa niña cerca de Shizuru-dijo Midori levantándose.

-Si lo sé pero no duraron mucho ya que a los 15 minutos Shizuru ya estaba afuera, solo quería hacer que se callara.

-Gracias Mikoto, chicas por hoy están despedidas ya saben dentro de una semana su avión sale.

-Hai-dijeron Mai y Haruka para salir con Mikoto y Yukino atrás de ellas.

Luego de una semana y un buen viaje en avión viendo como Shizuru ignoraba a Natsuki, Mikoto pidiendo comida cada 5 minutos a la aeromoza, y Haruka con un poco de vomito pudieron llegar a Italia.

-Bien prendan los televisores-dijo Haruka mientras revisaba con la mirada toda la casa.

-Haruka solo vamos a prender el de la sala que es el que nos queda más cerca luego prendemos los de nuestros cuarto cuando estemos en ellos, ven a sentarte que esto no dura mucho, acuérdate que estamos cansadas-dijo Mai recostándose en el sillón y bostezando, Yukino ya había conectado todos los cables y seguido las indicaciones de Midori para poder ver la tv.

Lo poco que vieron fueron cuando Natsuki y Shizuru llegaron a la casa, revisaron sus cuartos y se rieron cuando empezaron a insultarla por haber puesto un solo baño el cual ninguna cámara tenia acceso por privacidad, luego vieron como Shizuru salía y empezaba a tocar el piano y Natsuki sentada junto a ella, para cuando terminaron cada una ya estaba en sus respectivos cuartos que también tenía cámaras.

-¿Eso es todo lo que van a hacer?-pregunto Haruka fastidiada.

-¿Qué querías que se revolcaran luego de 5 años y que olvidaran todo?-dijo Mai con sarcasmo.

-No pero…-Haruka no puedo continuar ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar-Pronto si ya estamos aquí, si, si, coño ya te dije que si, está bien, yo te lo mando mañana, solo revisar la casa, insultarte hasta no poder mas por lo del baño, cantar e irse a dormir, no, yo también dije lo mismo, y Mai dijo lo mismo que Reito, okey , chao, si yo le digo, chao.

-¿Qué te dijo Midori?-pregunto Yukino que estaba al lado de Haruka.

-Nada ¿Qué si nos gusto la casa?, ¿si vimos a Natsuki y Shizuru? y que le diera el reporte, a claro que mañana tienen que ir a grabar la voz de la bella y la bestia en italiano ya cuadraron con los otros artistas para que no vallan mañana y le dieran el lugar a ellas dos-dijo lo ultimo mirando a Mai.

-En pocas palabras tenemos que ir las dos-dijo Mai dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Sí y de una vez les entrega los documentos a Natsuki y Shizuru-dijo Yukino que ya se estaba parando con Haruka.

-Nosotras nos vamos a dormir si mañana hay que buscar a la familia Fujino hay que levantarse temprano-Haruka se despidió con las manos y se dirigió a la ultima puerta para después desaparecer.

Al día siguiente Mai llamo a la casa de las divas para saber si ya estaban paradas, Shizuru si lo estaba pero su cantante todavía no, aprovecho para que Haruka se pudiera vestir más tranquila cuando ya esta estaba lista salieron en dirección a la casa más grande de la zona en la cual la habían colocado.

Una hora después estaban las dos divas sentadas en el mueble viendo a sus representantes, Mai hablando por teléfono con Midori y Haruka que estaba revisando su cuenta y enviando algunos mensaje, luego que ambas representantes terminaran con unos pequeños trabajos.

-Bien ya estamos listas para ir a la siguiente fase-comenzó hablar Mai-Midori me pidió que le dijera que tenían un pequeño trabajo antes de empezar con las practicas de su concierto, no me dijo muy bien de que se trataba solo que las tenía que ir a dejar a una dirección que me dio y esperarlas.-_claro que se pero ni loca voy a decirles nada, además que no estaba hablando con Midori sino con Youko y mencionar ese nombre seria mi muerte inmediata._

-Mai gracias por decirnos eso pero lo que queremos es firmar el contrato de una vez-dijo Natsuki.

-Criminal deja el apuro-Haruka agarro su portafolio y saco dos papeles uno se lo entrego a Shizuru y el otro a Natsuki-ya Mai y yo lo leímos y no hay trampa en el contrato luego de realizar el concierto ustedes son libres de decidir si seguir con parejas cantantes o disolverse.

Shizuru dio una ojeada rápida y firmo sin muchas ganas, Natsuki por su parte leyó una y otra vez el contrato para luego firmarlo y entregárselo devuelta a Haruka.

-Muy bien ahora vámonos hay que salir del trabajo que les mando-Mai se levanto y tras de ellas las tres chicas que todavía no sabían a que se iban a enfrentar.

-Esto es una tontería yo no voy a hacer esto-Natsuki estaba molesta luego de una hora de conducir a una empresa para que solo le dijeran que iban a prestar sus voces para terminar una comiquita de Disney.

-Pero señora kuga solo tiene que cantar es lo único que le pedimos-decía un joven un poco nervioso por la mirada de Natsuki.

-Que no, además mi voz no es tan gruesa para que yo cante en el papel de la bestia-Natsuki se cruzo de brazo para luego mirar a otro punto que no fuera el chico.

-Claro que si la tienes-dijo Mai aguantando la risa-dale Natsuki es solo la canción del final ni que fuera a hacer el personaje de la bella.

-En eso tiene razón la señorita, usted solo va a cantar en italiano la parte de la bestia porque los que iban a dar las voz tuvieron que irse de gira-un suspiro salió de la boca del chico mientras ponía una cara de suplica.

-¿Por qué_ habrá sido?-_se preguntaba una sonriente Mai.

-arrgg… está bien pero denle rápido-Natsuki se puso su audífono y leyó rápido el papel, Shizuru por su parte estaba lista de hace rato y ya sabía cuál era el tono que tenía que utilizar para la canción, la música comenzó a fluir y ya estaban listas se dio la señal para comenzar.

-Ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad?-pregunto Haruka que estaba sentada en con unos audífonos mientras miraba a las chicas por el espejo.

-Claro señora, Reito me dios todas las indicaciones-dijo el chico acomodando el audio para comenzar, dio una leve señal y la música empezó a fluir.-son buenas.

-Shizuru estuvo estudiando italiano desde chiquita luego se fue con el ingles y finaliza con el alemán-dijo Haruka escuchando la voz de Shizuru tan fluida.

-En cambio Natsuki no sabe nada de los idiomas que no sea español y el japonés-dijo Mai poniendo atención a las pronunciaciones de Natsuki-pero no lo hace nada mal para estar nerviosa.

-¿Vas a venir a cenar con nosotras?-pregunto Haruka.

-Claro tienen que grabarlas y mandarles los videos a los jefes y dudo que ustedes soporten una cámara en sus hombros-dijo el chico sin dejar de mover el volumen.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué por ser hombre eres más fuerte?-dijo Haruka que lo miraba con rabia.

-No es eso sino que no se sabe cuánto tiempo van a estar ahí y nosotros vamos a estar colgando de la ventana además me tienen que contar algunos detalles.

-Ustedes dos las chicas ya terminaron de cantar, así que cállese-dijo Mai quitándose los audífonos.

-Wow no sabía que cantaran también en italiano-dijo el chico mientras le agradecía-¿Qué le parece si nos vamos a comer para celebrar?

-Nos encantaría-Mai interrumpió a las cantantes antes que metiera la pata-chicas vallan al carro enseguida las alcanzamos tenemos que hacer unas cosas y vamos-dicho esto Shizuru y Natsuki se fueron sin protestar-muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo ustedes me ayudaron a terminar la traducción de la canción, ahora me pueden contar el plan para estar pendiente.

-Yo con mucho gusto te lo digo-dijo Haruka mientras empezaba hablar y Mai ayudaba a traducir algunas palabras mal pronunciada, Yukino estaba vez se tuvo que quedar haciendo unos trasmite.

En el **Restaurante Mirabelle ****estando ahí todo era romántico, no se podía negar que era el mejor lugar para las parejas enamorada y un plan puesto en marcha, Mai y Haruka se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y luego comenzaron su operativo, el celular de Mai empezó a sonar y se disculpo para poderlo contestar lejos, luego de unos minutos volvió.**

**-Haruka, **Aurelio tenemos que volver al estudio al parecer unos de los chicos necesita ayuda con el royo de la película.

-Si quieres las acompañamos Mai-dijo Shizuru intentando pararse pero Haruka la detuvo.

-No te preocupes bubuzuke esto es pan comino.

-Haruka es pan comido-Mai suspira ya estaba empezando a entender a Yukino.

-Bueno no te quedes hay y vámonos de una vez-Haruka agarro a Mai y Aurelio por la camisa y se los llevo corriendo del lugar.

Luego de salir los tres se dirigieron al carro en donde sacaron del maletín los equipos de espionaje, Aurelio agarro la cámara, Haruka los audífonos para escuchar la conversación para grabarlas y Mai los binoculares, se dirigieron a la parte de atrás donde las ventanas las cual contenía unos asientos que daban a donde se encontraba la pareja.

-Ya tengo prendido el audio-anuncio Haruka.

-El objetivo está en la mira-dijo Mai viendo con los binoculares.

-Cámara en posición y firmando-termino Aurelio.

-Tenemos un problema-dijo Haruka.

-Si lo sabemos-dijeron los otros dos al ver como el camarero se les acercaba y hablaba en italiana, y la cara de Natsuki que parecía un poema.

-¿dispiace signore che vogliono ordinare?-el mesero se dirigió a ambas para poder tomar la orden.

-Voglio un capesante Alle Risotto con Piselli-pronuncio Shizuru.

-¿signora molto bene e che vuoi?-esta vez vio a Natsuki que no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en el menú.

-Grandiosos Shizuru le salvo la patria a Natsuki-dijo Haruka un poco mas calmada-mejor olvídelo ya están discutiendo otra vez-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Pero Shizuru se ve un poco triste-dijo Mai viendo como Shizuru observaba a la pareja.

-Yo solo puedo decir que vamos a pescar un refriado si esto no avanza rápido-dijo Aurelio al sentir un poco de viento frio.

-Deja de ser tan niña y sigue grabando-dijo Haruka dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Orde signora qui è la-interrumpió el mesero mientras colocaba ambos platos sobre la mesa y abría el vino y lo vertía en dos copas.

-La maionese può portare me chiedere scusa?-shizuru se quedo sorprendida de lo que dijo natsuki.

-se non vi è alcun problema-el mesero busco lo pedido por la ojosverdes luego de dárselo se fue.

-¿Cómo coño Natsuki dijo eso?-dijo Haruka igual de sorprendida que Shizuru.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Aurelio.

-Pidió mayonesa en italiano.

-Yo tengo la culpa-dijo Mai riéndose-es que la pobre no puede vivir sin ella así que le enseñe esas pequeñas frases.

-Ya decía yo que la criminal no tenia mente sino para la mayonesa-dijo Haruka poniendo atención a la conversación.

Luego de ver comer a las chicas y pagar la cuenta, los tres se bajaron y guardaron todo el equipo, Haruka y Mai se despidieron de Aurelio y se dirigieron a su casa, en la que estaban Yukino y Mikoto esperándolas en la sala.

-Cuenten que ha pasado-dijo Haruka sentándose al lado de Yukino.

-Pues Natsuki llego borracha-dijo Mikoto recostándose en Mai.

-Si eso lo sé pero ¿Qué más?-dijo alterada Haruka.

-Nada mira entraron a la habitación cállate-dijo Yukino poniendo todo el volumen para escuchar.

Se dieron cuenta como Shizuru miraba a Natsuki, no era la mirada fría que siempre le echaba cuando estaba con ella sino de tristeza, vieron como Shizuru se paraba y Natsuki la detenía, Shizuru se estaba quejando pero fue silenciada por un beso, Mai, Mikoto, Haruka y Yukino quedaron con la boca abierta por lo ocurrido y sobretodo porque Shizuru le correspondiera, y la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Shizuru te amo.

La televisión se quedo callada mientras las representantes y sus parejas seguían mudas, no se movían, no decían nada, estaban todavía en estado de shock, hasta que el teléfono sonó esta vez la que contesto fue Mai.

-¿Diga?-dijo un poco nerviosa-no pasa nada, mañana te envio el video para que veas lo que paso, no te lo voy a decir Midori todavía estamos en estado de shock aquí por lo que vimos, mira hablamos mañana chao-Mai colgó rápidamente para ver a todas las reunidas en la sala.

-¿Estoy soñando?-dijo Haruka.

-No todas estamos despierta-dijo Mai aun con el seño fruncido, todas se miraron y de un momento se escucharon las voces y gritos de cuatros chicas.

-No lo puedo creer se lo dijo-Mikoto estaba brincando en el sofá.

-Y beso a Shizuru-Yukino fue a sacar la cinta que estaba grabado lo sucedido.

-Yo sabía que la bubuzuke lo iba a lograr-dijo una animada Haruka.

-Un minuto-interrumpió Mai, todas las chicas dirigieron su atención a Mai-se que están contentas porque Natsuki tuvo la valentía de besarla y decirle que la amaba, pero Shizuru dijo que no quiere volver a enamorarse de ella, no quiere salir lastimada de nuevo.

-Tú sí que sabes como arruinar los momentos felices-dijo una Haruka cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos chicas hay que dormir mañana hay que hacer muchas cosas y esta vez Nao está involucrada-Mai se paro y sin decir más nada se dirigió a su habitación mientras las otras seguían en la sala viendo la tv.

Al día siguiente Haruka llama a la casa de la diva y avisa que las va a buscar un poco más tarde que ayer ya estaban solucionando un problema, Mai le dio las indicaciones a Haruka de donde tenía que ir, ya que ella iba salir primero para hablar con Nao de lo ocurrido, así las dos se despidieron y Haruka siguió el camino de la casa de las divas, toco el timbre tranquilamente, luego de un modo desesperado no le gustaba esperar mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin le abrieron la puerta pero ella seguía tocando el timbre.

-¿¡Ya deja de hacer eso es que no vez que ya abrí?

-Tu como siempre arruinándole la diversión a los demás-Haruka entro en la casa-bien ¿ya están listas? Nao nos está esperando.

-Pues no Shizuru acaba de llegar de hacer ejercicio y yo apenas me estoy levantando y tengo que asearme-dijo Natsuki con una mano rascándose la cabeza mientras se iba otra vez a la sala.

-¡QUE!-Haruka la siguió con una cara de amargura-yo le dije a Shizuru que estuviera lista demonios porque será que nunca me escucha.

Luego de mucho esperar sentada en el mueble Haruka vio ya vestida a Shizuru y esta se sentó al lado de su amiga para poder hablar de lo que se tenía previsto para el día de hoy, hasta que ambas vieron que la puerta del cuarto de Natsuki se abría y ambas chicas se pararon, y en ese momento Haruka vio como Shizuru no pudo dejar de ver de abajo hacia arriba a Natsuki.

-Divino-dijo Shizuru en italiano sin acordarse de que Haruka estaba al lado de ella.

-Si tienes razón-Haruka soltó una leve risita que hizo que Shizuru se sonrojara-bueno vasta de tonterías y ya vámonos que el tiempo es olor.

-Es oro Haruka-dijeron Natsuki y Shizuru al unisonó para salir de la casa e ir al carro de la rubia.

Al llegar al lugar en donde estaba Nao pudieron notar que el sitio era amplio, en las paredes había espejos que ayudaba al bailarín a darse cuenta de sus movimientos, unas barras para calentar, en el centro había una batería, piano, guitarra y otros instrumento, Nao salió por uno de los espejos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba las tres chicas.

-Llegan tarde-Nao miro a Haruka y esta solo apunto con el dedo a las divas-no importa lo importante es que están aquí venga sígame, Haruka te están esperando en el cuarto-Haruka capto lo que le dijo Nao y entro por el espejo-bien ya me dijeron que dentro de 2 meses tendrá un concierto.

Ya del otro lado Haruka pudo ver varias sillas y tres de ellas estaban siendo ocupada, Mai estaba hablando con Reito, el cual había visto el video y quedo igual de sorprendido que las chicas, Midori no se lo podía creer y se la estaba festejando con licor, por su parte Mikoto estaba comiendo un desayuno típico del país y rápido llamado huevo a la don francisco, y por ultimo Yukino que estaba en la computadora revisando algunos documentos.

-Chicas ya va a comenzar las clases mejor dejen lo que están haciendo, menos tu Mikoto tu puedes seguir con tu desayuno-dijo Haruka mientras se sentaba y veía como Mai colgaba el teléfono y Yukino cerraba la laptop.

-No puedo creer que Natsuki sea tan bruta ¿no se da cuenta de verdad que el mes se está terminando?-dijo Mai tapándose la cara.

-Me da risa la cara de Nao todavía le tiene miedo a Shizuru por lo que le hizo en la escuela-dijo Haruka mientras se reía junto con Mikoto.

-Yo creo que será mejor ver que tiene planeado Nao-dijo Yukino sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

Todas estuvieron atentas hasta que Nao menciono el tango, ninguna se había percatado hasta que Nao lo explico, lo que estaba intentando hacer la peli roja es que las dos se sedujeran mientras bailaban.

-De verdad que es una genio en esa zona-dijo Yukino dejando salir una pequeña risa.

-No la apoye eso está en contra de la naturaleza de Shizuru-dijo Haruka sorprendida.

-Pero es la única forma de poder avanzar un poco más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho-dijo Mikoto la cual había terminado de comer y le estaba poniendo más atención a lo sucedido.

Las divas todavía no estaban en sus mejores movimientos aunque Nao le indicara una y otra vez como debería ser.

-Esto es perturbador todavía le falta-dijo Mikoto fastidiada.

-¿Cómo que le falta?-pregunto Mai sin dejar de ver a las chicas.

-Pues ninguna de las dos está haciendo los gestos sensuales que haces al bailar tango, como tocar el muslo de la mujer, posar tus cabeza en su pechos, voltearla y pegar las cinturas, ese tipo de cosas, lo de ella es mecánico solo movimiento sin sensualidad.

-Mierda Nao está loca-dijo Haruka la cual se veía pálida.

-¿Qué paso?-dijeron Mikoto y Mai al unisonó.

-Pues que Nao le dijo algo sexy a Natsuki en italiano y Shizuru se le revelo y la iba acecinar pero pudo huir antes que eso sucediera-dijo Yukino dándole un vaso de agua a Haruka, en eso la puerta se abre.

-De la que me salve-dijo Nao entrando a la habitación por la puerta trasera.

-¿¡Dime tú querías morir hoy?-dijo Haruka agarrándola por la camisa-porque si era así yo te puedo matar ahora.

-Vamos vamos Haruka era solo un chistes, aunque si me dio miedo la mirada de Shizuru y ahora suéltame-Nao se libero del agarre de Haruka y se sentó al lado de Mai-¿Akane ya sabe?

-Si le mande un correo hace poco-dijo Yukino mientras tranquilizaba a Haruka.

-Chicas ya llego.

-Hola chicas-dijo muy animada Akane.

-Akane no ha cambiado nada-dijo Yukino.

-Tienes toda la razón sigue siendo igual de baka ¿Quién coño es esa chica?-dijo Nao molesta ya que este plan debería ser tomado con mucho cuidado.

-Es Arika Hikamagua, estudia en el tercer año de la academia de música, le gusta mucho escuchar las canciones de Shizuru y tocar la guitarra como Natsuki, su promedio no es tan alto como el de Shizuru ni tan bajo como el de Natsuki digamos que es estándar, su color favorito es el rojo, en su tiempo libre va la discoteca y le gusta componer canciones-dijo Yukino viendo la laptop.

-Tu novia me da miedo-dijo Nao al oído de Haruka.

-Pregúntame a mí ¿Cómo puedo sobrevivir sin que me espié?-le respondió Haruka.

-¿Cómo puede conseguir tanta información?

-Ni yo se-dijo Haruka indiferente.

-Pues yo se las mando-todas voltearon para una esquina y en ella estaba Midori y Reito.

-¿Desde cuándo están ahí?-dijo Haruka parándose asustada.

-Desde que todas llegaron pero como este cuarto es muy oscuro ninguna se percato de nuestra presencia y nosotros no íbamos a interrumpir su gran conversación-dijo Reito parándose para poder llegar al espejo y ver a las chicas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Nao.

-Pues digamos que después de ver el video nos dio curiosidad de ver como les iban a nuestras divas favoritas-dijo Midori sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿Qué video?-pregunto Nao.

-Yo le cuento-dijo Mikoto mientras intercambiaba puesto con Midori.

8 horas después.

-¡YA NO PUEDO MAS ESTOY MOLIDA Y MI GARGANTA NO ME DA PARA SEGUIR CANTANDO!-decía Natsuki en un extremo.

-Ya se pueden ir, Arika y yo nos encargaremos de recoger ustedes tienes has el próximo martes libres, por mi parte voy a tratar de conseguir a un buen coro para las dos- Shizuru y Natsuki se despidieron de Akane cuando esta vio que las dos ya se fueron se volteo al espejo puerta-todo despejado pueden salir.

Al abrirse el espejo de él salió Reito, Midori, Mai, Haruka, Yukino, Mikoto y Nao que se juntaron con Akane y Arika.

Luego de una larga conversación y un regaño para Haruka, Reito y Midori decidieron que por ahora todas podían descansar ya que las divas estaban en la calle y ninguna sabia cual era su paradero actualmente y para estar haciéndola de espías como Yukino ya era mucho pedir, así que cada unos se dirigió a su residencia.

Haruka y Yukino se encontraba en la sala viendo algunos papeles, Mai se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena y Mikoto en la piscina, tenían el televisor de la sala prendido para cuando llegara las chicas pudieran empezar a grabar, luego de dos horas todas se encontraban en el comedor, Mai serbia la comida cuando escucharon las voces de las divas, todas se llevaron sus platos de pasta a la sala y se sentaron a comer frente al tv que estaba pasando su programa favorito.

-Esa novela es muy buena-dijo Mikoto mientras se metía un bocado de pasta.

-Si yo la he visto también-dijo Yukino-me gusta como el actor que interpreta al protagonista hace su papel de docto su inteligencia y como sacar la parte sentimental del trabajo para poder sobre llevar todo de una forma.

-Yo no veo nada de eso prefiero ver detective medico eso si es bueno hay que utilizar mucho esto que está aquí arriba-dijo Haruka indicando su cabeza.

-Chicas Takeda está hablando con Natsuki-dijo Mai para cambiar el tema, en eso Haruka escupe el agua que estaba tomando bañando a Mai.

-¡Que hace ese infeliz llamando a Natsuki!-dijo Haruka limpiándose.

-No se Haruka tal vez, quizás o posiblemente preguntándole a su ESPOSA como esta las cosas-dijo Mai parándose para buscar una toalla.

-Pon la cámara que da a Shizuru pero ya-dijo Haruka a Mikoto la cual tenía el control al lado y hacia lo que la rubia le decía-miren esta espiando la conversación-en la televisión se reflejaba a una Shizuru pegada a la pared con una bandeja en las manos, mientras que su cara reflejaba tristeza por lo que escuchaba, luego como esta recobraba su compostura e iba a donde esta Natsuki-rápido pon la cámara numero uno.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Mai había regresado con la pijama puesta y el cabello seco.

-sh… cállate-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, escuchaban atentamente la conversación de las divas hasta que Shizuru propuso ver la película de Antonio Bandera.

-Que fastidio voy a preparar chocolate caliente ¿Quién quiere?-dijo Haruka parándose, Mai se negó pero Yukino y Mikoto aceptaron la oferta, cuando Haruka regreso les entrego a cada una su chocolate.

Trascurrió las dos horas de película que para algunas fue aburrido y para otras un tanto apasionada.

-Chicas vamos a dormir-dijo Haruka rascándose los ojos.

-Espera mira-dijo Yukino agarrándola de la camisa, una vez mas pudieron ver como las divas se besaban pero esta vez fue Shizuru la que dio el primer paso.

-¿De dónde salió la canción?-dijo Mai escuchando la canción del fondo.

-No lo sé pero están llevando esos besos a otro nivel rápido pon la cámaras de los pasillos y prepárate para ponerla en el cuarto de Natsuki-dijo Yukino, todas se sorprendieron por la actitud de la chica.

-Yukino amor no es una novela es la vida real-dijo Haruka.

-Lo sé por eso lo hace mejor mira-todas volvieron a ponerle atención a la tv la cual se veía como Shizuru recostaba a Natsuki en la cama, y empezaba a bajar de su labio a su cuello, en un momento a otro vieron como Shizuru se separaba de Natsuki y salía de la habitación.

-¿Quién dijo que a esas dos iba ser duro de juntar?-dijo Haruka feliz.

-Shizuru sigue dudando-dijo Mikoto sacando el CD y guardándolo en una caratula para poder dárselo mañana a Midori.

-Eso con el tiempo se le pasa, vamos a dormir-dijo estirándose.

-Haruka ¿no podemos hacer algo diferente esta noche?-dijo una ruborizada Yukino.

-Aaah no Yukino mañana hay que parece bien tempranito, y como soy yo después de tener sexo contigo no me paro hasta en la noche solo para comer-dijo Haruka cruzándose se brazo.

-Esa información no la necesitaba Haruka, pero la apoyo será para otra ocasión Yukino de verdad mañana tenemos un largo día-dijo Mai suspirando mientras se retiraba con la rubia.

-¿Cuándo será que nosotras volveremos a tener acción?-dijo Mikoto sentándose al lado de Yukino.

-Espero que sea pronto.

Pues en efecto al día siguiente separaron a las divas y cada una les toco la representante de la otra, a Haruka se le fue puesta la misión de arreglar a Natsuki con ayuda de Miss María, a Mai le toco llevar a Shizuru a practicar algunas coreografía y ver el escenario. Luego se reunieron todas en un estudio de grabación para el video que iba a sacar Shizuru, en la cual pudieron ver la cara de celo de Natsuki y sus acciones por medio de ese sentimiento, también una linda pelea entre Mai, Nao y Haruka en la cual las tres terminaron con morados y golpes, lo cual fue informado a Midori que también quería caer a golpes a Haruka pero fue detenida por Reito, también le anuncio que no quería a nadie en la tv esa noche que se lo podía tomar libre para descansar ya que Midori y el estaría vigilándolas en su lugar.

Así las chicas se fueron al mismo restaurante de la ultima vez hablando de muchas cosas y regañando a Haruka por lo que hizo en el video, también por su mal habla, en eso el celular de Nao comenzó a sonar, luego de unos minutos les dice a las chicas que era Midori que surgió un nuevo problema, la parejas de cada cantante adelantaron el vuelo y ahora se encontraba en la casas de las divas. Al escuchar eso a Haruka casi le da un infarto pero de la rabia que tenia hacia eso dos seres mal nacido, pagaron la cuenta y se dio de la obligación de llamar para avisar que iba en camino, Nao por su parte decidió ir a otro sitio ya que tenía que descansar por lo ocurrido en el video, Haruka manejaba como si se la llevara el diablo, al llegar a la casa de las divas no espero que Natsuki abriera la puerta cuando esta la había abierto de una patada

-¡Ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí!-dijo Haruka yendo a la sala y apuntando con su dedo a Tomoe y Takeda.

Se tuvo que dar muchas respuesta por partes de los recién llegados y preguntas por partes de Haruka, luego de una breve charla y presentaciones y calmar a la rubia, Natsuki entro a discutir con la antes mencionada de cómo se atrevió a corromper su casa de ese modo, para que a la final les dijeran ambas representante que tenían que cuidar a la pequeña Shizuka mientras ellos se iban de fiesta, la noche fue de juegos, risas, algunos gritos por partes de Haruka y una buena lectura hecha por Yukino hasta que las mujeres regresaron, vieron a una Haruka dormida pero sin más que hacer la despertaron para que se pudieran ir a sus hogares.

Al día siguiente se prepararon para la entrevista, en donde primero fueron con Chie para sacar el calendario de Shizuru y Natsuki, a Chie se le fue comunicado como tenida que operar con las divas y la reconciliación que se estaba planeando y todos lo ocurrido en esos últimos meses, luego de sacar varias fotos, se dirigieron a la estación de televisión, en donde fueron entrevistada por Aoi por medio de un audífono recibía las preguntas de donde Mai, Mikoto, Haruka, Yukino, Reito y Midori estaban ubicado, la única parte que hizo que las divas casi la matara fue la pregunta de la hija de Natsuki la cual los representantes y los dueños también estaban a punto de colgarla ya que esa pregunta nadie y absolutamente nadie debía hacerla, al terminar para calmar a las divas le dejaron el día siguiente libre cuando Mikoto, Mai, Haruka y Yukino regresaron a la casa sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-esta vez la que contesto fue Mikoto ya que las otras se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches disculpe la llamada tan tarde, pero es que no me contestaban y en fin soy el abogado de la hermana menor de la señora Shizuru-dijo una voz gruesa del otro lado-¿usted es amiga de la cantante?

-Si asi es ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Mikoto un poco asustada.

-Veras no me gusta dar malas noticias pero la hermana de la señora Shizuru a fallecido esta mañana a causa de un accidente autobomilistico y dejo un testamento, en el cual se le he confiado a la señora Shizuru la tutela oficial de su único hijo-dijo la voz del hombre.

-No puede ser-Mikoto se sento en el sillón con la boca abierta.

-Por favor dígale a la señora Shizuru que su sobrino o mas bien nuevo hijo llega mañana a Italia y que lo resiva con ospitalidad, claro se me olvidaba decir que con el se le será llevado un guarda espalda con la copia del testamento de su hermana, pues no hay mas nada que decir que tenga buena noche-solo se escucha el sonido cuando alguien corta la llamada.

-Chicas vengan rápido-grito Mikoto mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? Ya me estaba quedando dormida-dijo Haruka rascándose la cabeza.

-Tenemos un nuevo visitante en casa de las chicas-dijo Mikoto rápidamente.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron las tres adormecida.

-El nuevo hijo de Shizuru.

-¡QUE!

Continuara…

Lamento la demora pero es que no tenia inspiración y ya ustedes saben el trabajo tampoco me deja mucho tiempo que digamos, se que el final del capítulo esta medio chimbo porque lo quise terminar rápido para subirlo, pero le prometo para la próxima ponerlo más interesante, bueno aquí me despido que le guste tienen que leer mucho ese es un gran regalo.


	13. Especial de navidad

13.

Especial de navidad.

-Corte bien chicas lo dejamos hasta aquí-dije yo.

-Ara y yo que creía que iba a tener un poco de sexo con Natsuki otra vez-Shizuru que estaba saliendo de la escena del cuarto se puso a lado mío.

-¿Qué más quieres tu mujer? Si te la vas a tirar más adelante-dije un poco molesta.

-Así-agarro el guion-¿en qué capitulo?

-Ni de broma te lo voy a decir, para eso se lo di cuando las escogí para hacer esta historia, para que lo leyeran ¿Qué hiciste tu?

-Pues…-se pone una mano en la barbilla para recordad-estuve con mi Natsuki en la cama haciendo…

-Para yo no quiero saber mucho de lo que hacen fuera de la historia-dije tapándole la boca-Natsuki ven a recoger a tu Shizuru.

-Otra vez pero estoy descansando-dijo Natsuki la cual se encontraba con Mai y Nao hablando.

-A mí que me importa solo ven a buscarla o me va a estar contando de toda sus actividad sexual, la cual prefiero no saber-dije más molesta.

-Ya voy-Natsuki se acercaba a nosotras con la cara roja, mientras que Mai y Nao se reian-oi no tenía que decir eso.

-Es que si no lo decía no venías.

-Si claro-dijo Natsuki cruzándose de brazo y viendo a otro lugar, lo que hizo que Shizuru y yo nos empezáramos a reír y que esta se sonrojara más que un tomate.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos dejen de estar haciendo eso!-les grite a Haruka y Yukino las cuales estaban y que escondidas dándose besos y pues metiéndose manos.

-Pero si no has puesto ni una escena de nosotras teniendo reventones-me dijo Haruka separándose de Yukino.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo reventones?-pregunte confundida.

-Disculpa a la mal hablada, es relaciones por Kami ¿Quién coño te enseño hablar así?-dijo Nao ya enojada.

-Pues mis padres-se defendió Haruka.

-En pocas palabras tus padres también hablaban así-se puso en la conversación Mikoto.

-Pues si… digo no… tal vez-dijo Haruka confundida.

-No le vallas a poner ninguna escena de esas-me dijo Mai al oído.

-¿Por qué?

-Te imagina haciéndolo y diciendo las cosas más bellas mal y Yukino corrigiéndola en el acto, no eso es una pesadilla-dijo Mai.

-Tienes razón lo pensare muy bien-leyendo el libreto.

-Chicas por si no se han dado cuenta hoy es navidad-dijo Nao dejando de discutir con Haruka.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos araña?-dijo Natsuki.

-Pues festejar rara-mientras se hablaban pequeños rayos salían de sus ojos.

-¿Festejar? Ya estás muy grandecita para estar creyendo en Santa Claus-dijo Natsuki soltando una pequeña risa.

-Tengo una idea mejor-todas vemos como Nao le cierra un ojo a Mai y esta hace lo mismo.

-Chicas ¿no prefieren ir a comer antes de hacer cualquier locura?-prupuce un poco nerviosa.

-Si yo la apoyo-dijo Natsuki golpeándome en la espalda.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿no ves que tienes la mano pesada?-dije sobándome la espalda.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No voy a discutir contigo porque no quiero, ahora todas a sus carros que quiero comer e irme a mi casa porque ya sé que están planeando y yo no me voy a meter en el infierno con ustedes.

-¿Qué tu sabes? ¿En el infierno?-dijo Natsuki asustada-oye dime de que se trata.

-No te las vas a tener que arreglar con esas locas yo solo las invito a comer.

Vi como todas miraban maliciosamente a Natsuki menos Shizuru que se encontraba a mi lado para acompañarme al carro ya que el carro de ella estaba al lado del mío, una vez dicho el lugar todas partimos al restaurante, yo quede en la cabeza de la mesa, a mi derecha se encontraba Nao, seguida por Haruka la cual tenía a su lado a Yukino, para terminar con Mikoto, a mi izquierda se encontraba Mai, Natsuki y Shizuru.

-Oye y a nosotros ¿nos olvidaste?-todas giraron la cabeza a un chico moreno.

-Takeda creía que ya te habías ido y tu también Tomoe-dije viendo a las dos personas que se encontraban a final de cada fila.

-Pues no seguimos aquí ¿o eres siega?-dijo Tomoe con un tono sarcástico.

-Todavía no entiendo como me puede acostar con ella-dijo Shizuru avergonzada.

-Oye tu imbécil ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Natsuki.

-No me llames así acuérdate que soy tu esposo.

-Takeda tu no fuiste, ni vas hacer y ni serás jamás el esposo verdadero de Natsuki-dijo viendo el vino que me traían mientras que lo aprobaba-solo te estoy utilizando como puente y tú lo sabes, es solo una formación.

-Ya hablo la sisectora-dijo Haruka.

-Haruka es directora no sisectora-dijo Yukino viendo el menú.

-Bueno eso-dijo mientras devolvía el menú.

-De que vamos a discutir mientras esperamos la comida-pregunto Yukino.

-Podemos hablar del final del capítulo-todos escupimos el vino por lo que dijo Takeda.

-Ahora sí que estás loco tu-dijo Natsuki limpiándose.

-Claro que no vamos hablar de eso, y menos en navidad-dije molesta.

-Pero si es navidad.

-Y a mí que mierda me importa si es navidad o no lo es no lo voy a hacer porque tú quieras-dije ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está bien por lo menos dime cuando voy a tirarme otra vez a Natsuki-si esa fue la gota que derramo la paciencia de…

-Yo te mato maldito-todas nos pusimos encima de Shizuru para que no hiciera una locura, aunque no nos importaría si lo mataba con un cuchillo así sea de restaurante.

-Bubuzuke cálmate-dijo Haruka que estaba encima de ella.

-Mikoto agárrale la mano que tiene cuchillo-escuche decir a Mai.

-Nao ¿tú no piensas ayudar?-dijo Natsuki que todavía estaba sujetando a Shizuru.

-Yo ni que estuviera tan loca, si a mí de verdad me da miedo Shizuru así-dijo Nao mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Natsuki por el amor a Kami has algo-dijo Mai ya sin fuerza.

-Natsuki besa a Shizuru rápido-dije sin pensar.

-¿Qué?

-Que la beses coño-así Natsuki no tan convencida, salió de donde se encontraba y se puso a un lado de Shizuru, tomo su rostro y le dio un beso, el cual hizo que Shizuru se calmara y correspondiera, todas volvimos a nuestros lugares más tranquila hasta que…

-¿No piensan separar a esas dos?-dijo Nao señalando a la mesa, encima de esta se encontraban, una Shizuru besando el cuello de Natsuki mientras una de sus manos se colaba por su camisa y la otra acariciaba su pierna, Natsuki por su parte, intentaba ahogar sus gemidos y desabrochando la camisa a Shizuru.

-¡Ustedes dos par de pervertida y hormonas descontroladas, este es un lugar público pero bien publico así que parece ahora mismo antes que yo pierda toda la paciencia que me queda!-les grite mientras las separaba-tu acomódate la camisa, y tu ve como ocultas ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello y abróchate el pantalón-ambas rápidamente hicieron lo que le dije.

-Disculpe su comida ya esta lista-dijo el mesero detrás de mí.

-Que bueno sírvala rápido quiero irme.

-Ya la serví y todas están comiendo-dijo el mesonero señalando a las otras que en efecto ya estaban comiendo.

-¿Qué voy hacer con ellas?

Luego de comer y unas cuantas peleas más departes Natsuki y Nao pude cerrar mi promesa de pasar una navidad con ese, luego nos separamos y las locas como yo la llamo se fueron a hacer sus cosas, al día siguiente después de navidad estaba yo en mi oficina viendo un video que Reito y Midori me trajeron.

-No lo puedo creer-estaba en mi escritorio llorando de tanta risa.

-Pues las estas mirando-dijo Reito tomando café.

En el video salían las chicas en un hotel, en donde se encontraba Midori y Reito, estaban jugando con las cartas cuando Midori le propuso jugar con un poco de licor y castigo, al principio se negaron, pero luego de unos minutos toda aceptaron, en el transcurso del juego se encontraban ya tomando en la primer ronda ya Yukino estaba cumpliendo su sentencia de tomar de una botella y vestirse como una sexy reno, Mikoto tomo y le hicieron cantar en ingles, para la segunda ronda le toco a Nao vestirse de duende al igual que Yukino sexy y tomar, Tomoe tomo en la primer y en la segunda y les mandaron a jugar en la piscina, a Takeda en la segunda luego de haber tomado le dijeron que fuera a comprar más botella, en la tercera ronda Haruka se le fue puesto que se leyera todo el diccionario ya como en la tercera ronda le toco el turno a Natsuki la cual se disfrazo de santa sexy y que le bailara a Shizuru y antes de tomar Shizuru le quito la botella y tomo un poco de ella pero sin tragarse el liquido, se le acerco a Natsuki y con un beso el liquido pasaba de una boca a la otra, así estuvieron varias rondas hasta que todos quedaron borrachos y se durmieron.

-Los felicito a los dos y eso que Nao y Mai los quería llevar a un karaoke-dije apagando el tv.

-Pues si no fuera porque me dijiste que llamara no lo hubiese hecho-me dijo Midori.

-Salió muy bien para ser planeado el mismo día.

-Eso nunca se olvidara-dijo Reito y así es como todos pasamos nuestra navidad entre risa y cosas alocadas y un casi asesinato.

Continuara…

Pues este un especial para que lo disfruten con sus personajes favoritos por eso nunca pongo mi nombre, sino para que ustedes sean los que estén hay con ellos y no solamente yo xD espero que lo disfruten no olviden comentar.


	14. El nuevo miembro

14.

El nuevo miembro.

-¿Cómo que el hijo de Shizuru?-dijo Haruka intentando mantener la calma.

-Pues no es del todo su hijo lo que pasa es que la hermana de Shizuru acaba de falleció y la dejo como tutora de su hijo-dijo Mikoto mientras miraba al piso.

-¡No puede ser, mierda cuando todo iba bien, cuando ya faltaba poco!-Haruka se deja caer en el mueble mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Ya ustedes dos cálmese-dijo Mai mientras se ponía enfrente de todas-primero nada a pasado solo se nos va a unir un miembro más, segundo hemos prometidos terminar nuestro plan esta misión es la única primera y seguramente la ultima que hagamos por esas dos y no vamos a rendirnos hasta terminarla.

-Yo apoyo a Mai-dijo Yukino mientras se sentaba al lado de Haruka y la abrazaba-además hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, Shizuru le gusta los niños ya nos lo ha demostrado con la hija de Natsuki, en pocas palabras que podemos sacarle provecho a lo ocurrido.

-Explícate Yukino-decía Mikoto mientras jugaba en el celular de Mai.

-Sencillo Shizuru ha tenido su lado materno activado cada vez que ve a la pequeña haciendo que se le olvide todo lo ocurrido y me ha dado la impresión que ha reflexionado algunas cosas y como sabemos que ella no es nada bruta se ha dado cuenta que la niña se parece bastante a ella, en el cual crea un lazo fuerte que las une más.

-Wow no me había dado cuenta que das mucha explicación a una respuesta que podría ser, que Shizuru solo quiere saber que se siente ser madre y por eso el cariño hacia los niños-dice Mikoto mientras dejaba el celular encima de la mesa.

-Pues déjala así que con todas sus explicaciones me enamore de ella-Haruka salió a defender a Yukino mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-Si pero hizo que mi Mai se quedara dormida-las tres chicas voltearon y pudieron ver a una chica de cabello naranja bien acomodada en el sofá mientras roncaba-ahora ustedes prepararan la cena-dijo Mikoto viéndolas con ojos malicioso.

-Ni de chiste voy a dejar que Haruka vaya a la cocina-dijo Yukino mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Ves mi esposa es tan atenta que se preocupa por mí.

-No Haruka la verdad es que tu o quemas la comida o simplemente dañas el horno y las hornillas porque no hacen lo que tu quieres-Haruka que estaba bien acomodada callo para atrás al escuchar el comentario de su esposa.

-Hablare con Midori y Reito-Mikoto se dirigió al teléfono y marco el numero que le había dado Reito para localizarlos.

En otra parte.

-Gracias Mikoto por avisarme, si con gusta le hare llegar el mensaje a Midori hasta luego sigan así sayo-Reito colgó el teléfono mientras se dirigía al bar para tomar un vaso y colocar tres hilo seguido de whiskey.

-Para que tu estés tomando a esta hora algo malo debió de pasar-dijo Midori desde la puerta observando como Reito tomaba su trago.

-Si pasó algo malo y creo que para ti va a ser lo peor-dijo Reito sin voltearse a verla.

-Empieza hablar que esas cosas a no me gustan de que estés veinte año tratando de decir algo.

-¿Te acuerda de la hermana de Shizuru?

-Si, déjame decirte que no se parecen en nada.

-Falleció ayer-Reito tomo un poco más de su bebida-ha dejado a su único hijo bajo el cuidado de su Shizuru.

-No puede ser, pero…-Midori comenzó a caminar por la habitación nerviosa-ese niño y ella no se pueden encontrar Reito seria la evidencia más grande y hasta ahí quedaría todo.

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga!-grito Reito mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa-si tu novia no hubiera cometido el error nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-¡Te recuerdo que no fue culpa de ella simplemente estaba trabajando en su experimento y la interrumpieron porque se sentían mal y sabes muy bien que en todo este tiempo ella se ocupo de Natsuki y ese bebe!

-¿Y porque no le podemos decir nada a ella? ¿A que le tiene miedo tu novia?

-No se lo podemos decir hasta que esté todo listo y con bases acuérdate que ella no nos va a creer ni una sola palabra al menos que le mostremos unas bases científica en la cual demuestren lo ocurrido, y ya mi novia las terminas le falta analizar algunos datos y ya.

-Que se apure entonces-dijo Reito girándose-ya no nos queda casi tiempo.

Volviendo a Italia.

Las divas llegaban a su hogar, Natsuki se dirigió a su cuarto para quitarse el vestido mientras que Shizuru se fue a la terraza a tocar un poco el piano, Natsuki al salir del cuarto solo iba con una camisa blanca y una estrella azul en todo el centro la cual se le caía por unos de los hombros y un bóxer negro, dirigiéndose a la terraza empieza a escuchar la melodiosa voz de Shizuru la cual escribía en una hoja y al mismo tiempo tocaba el piano.

-¿Cómo comenzare esta canción?-Shizuru tenía el cuaderno de notas enfrente de ella mientras comenzaba a tocar el piano-si siente que tu corazón se debilita al lado del mio es para que contagie de ganas de estar siempre juntos-

Una sonrisa

vives tu vida

y no vas deprisa

vas segura cuando sales a la calle

y me parece un buen detalle

la sinpatia puede mas

que la apatia

sabes bien que te va encontrar

sabes que tu principe te va a encontrar

lo dulces que tu eres a el le va a encantar

el sera tu defensor valiente

y en el momento en el que tu heroe llegue

muéstrale

Shizuru para de tocar el piano y comienza a escribir en el cuaderno mientras Natsuki pegada a la pared medita sobre la canción.

-_Seguramente es para Tomoe-_Natsuki aprieta el puño.

-Ara de verdad que Natsuki no es así pero la describiré como la veo yo-Natsuki al escuchar eso Natsuki deja caer todo su cuerpo al piso mientras suspira.

-_Ya me estaba asustando, mmm tengo que seguir escuchando._

tu naturalidad

dejando a un lado la apariencia

cariñosa

mostrando algo de inocicensia

oh uh tu heroe llego

Tu eres perfectaaa

tu eres perfectaaa

-Con dos vasta no quiero ser como esos cantantes que se le queda pegada la palabra y parecen CD rayados-dijo Shizuru mientras anota el ritmo de la canción.

-_Como siempre ella arreglando las cosas-_pensó Natsuki mientras seguía escondida.

finamentee no hace falta las cosquillas

para rerinos de la vida

solo me hace falta tus mejillas

y al corazon para latir no le hace falta maquillaje

Y a la calle te encuentro

bella

y a estar segura de ti misma te hace

bella

tambien te encuentro sexy

Muy Bella

Me vuelves locoo

Tu eres perfectaaa

tu eres perfectaaa

-Bien terminaría con finalmente no hace falta las cosquillas para reírnos de la viada solo falta tus mejillas, y al corazón para latir no le hace falta maquillaje-Shizuru termina de tocar el piano y se queda viendo a la canción.

-_Es increíble cómo me ve aunque si llevo algo de maquillaje a veces, a quien engaño si ni me gusta ese tipo de cosas-_Natsuki se para del piso y se dirige al baño para tomarse una ducha.

Mientras que en Estados Unidos.

-¿Ya tienes los pasajes del chico?-en una oficina se encontraba una mujer de cabello morado y bata de doctora la cual estaba muy entretenida en unos papeles.

-Todavía no, según Reito el chico llega mañana a Italia-dijo Midori desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Midori ya esto no se puede seguir ocultando de Shizuru-decía aquella chica mientras buscaba en su gaveta un CD el cual introdujo en la laptop.

-Lo sé, pero…-Midori fue interrumpida por aquella chica.

-Yo estaré bien claro que cuando Shizuru me venga a ver se puede desatar la tercera guerra mundial pero eso no tienes mucha importancia.

-No me gusta ese chiste tuyo.

-Mira lo que tienes que hacer es ir a ver a Natsuki y hablar con ella.

-Y que mierda quieres que le diga si ya ella sabe todo-dijo Midori alterándose.

-¿Tú piensas que ella lo sabe todo Midori? Dime una pequeña cosa amor ¿ella sabrá como decirle a Shizuru lo ocurrido y porque no le había dicho durante tanto tiempo?-dijo la chica dejando la laptop a un lado.

-Lo dudo lo más seguro es que meta mas la pata-dijo Midori mientras se masajeaba la frente-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Ve con Reito a hablar con Natsuki y le dirás de que me llame que es urgente, ya te tengo que dejar tengo que terminar un trabajo antes de que esta bomba explote-dijo la mujer mientras se recostaba en la silla.

-Youko confió en ti-Midori dejo escapar un suspiro y colgó el teléfono.

En las casa de las divas.

Natsuki ya se había dado una ducha y se encontraba en el comedor de la cocina pensativa mientras veía su taza de té.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué mierda me prepare un te si a mí no me gusta el te?-dejo escapar un suspiro mientras bebía un poco-ni sé como a Shizuru le gusta.

-Ara Natsuki eso es sencillo en Kioto nos gusta el arte de la preparación del te y sobretodo su sabor además de darnos salud nos da fuerza para seguir luchando-Shizuru se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con tan solo una tuya cubriéndola y otra que sostenía en la mano mientras se secaba el cabello.

-¿¡Porque estas así!

-Es que venía por un vaso de agua y te escuche hablar sola entonces me dije mi Natsuki se ha vuelto loca o es que esta con alguien en la cocina-dijo Shizuru mientras pensaba.

-¡Si hubiera alguien aquí se escucharía otra voz además de la mía y te apuesto que ni entrarías así!

-Entonces tenía razón estás loca-dijo Shizuru mientras se reía.

-No no no disculpa pero aquí la loca eres tú.

-Si se nota que soy yo la que prepara te sin que le guste si tienes razón yo soy la loca Natsuki.

-Si lo eres sino no andarías así por toda la casa-Natsuki voltea la cara a otro lado al ver que Shizuru se acerca a ella.

-Ara Nat-su-ki dime que no te gusta verme así y me voy a cambiar, pero me tienes que mirar para ver si es la verdad lo que está saliendo de tu boca-Shizuru se acerco mas a ella hasta estar en una distancia más o menos moderada.

Natsuki por su parte tenía una batalla interna de acceder al reto de la ojos rojos o simplemente decirle que no le importaba y se quedara así si quería-sabes que Shizuru-al voltearse no contaba que Shizuru estuviera tan cerca de ella.

-Dime Nat su ki.

Natsuki se le queda viendo a los ojos mientras la detalla, aquellos ojos que tanto le gusta, que demuestran después de tanto tiempo amor, compresión, sus labios que tenia días sin besarlos y por su puesto su cuerpo que era evidente que estaba bien proporcionado, Natsuki recordó inmediatamente lo ocurrido en la discoteca y se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Sabes que ese día me sentí como si volviera a ser yo-dijo Shizuru mientras la agarraba del mentón para verla a los ojos.

-¿Ahora eres adivina?-dijo una Natsuki un poco nerviosa pero sin dejar de ver esos ojos.

-No solo que por tu forma de sonrójate sospeche que era eso-Shizuru acerco mas su rostro al de Natsuki.

-Eso no es justo siempre me has conocido tan bien Shizuru-Natsuki roza un poco sus labios con los de Shizuru mientras cierra los ojos.

-Es porque te amo Natsuki-cuando Shizuru iba finalmente a dar el último paso suena el timbre-dime que tu esposo se fue a trabajar pero bien lejos de nosotras y que no es el que está tocando la puerta-dijo Shizuru enojada.

-No el fue a llevar a nuestra hija a un parque que queda en la capital yo ire tu por ahora ve a cambiarte y luego terminamos esto-Shizuru iba a refutar pero fue silenciada por un beso fugaz de Natsuki-ve y luego terminamos.

Natsuki salió de la cocina al llegar a la puerta y abrirla pudo ver a un hombre de piel blanca, su cabello negro como la noche, la ropa era como el FBI o como decía ella uno más de los hombres de negros, y sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes de sol.

-Buenas noches ¿esta es la casa de Shizuru Fujino?-dijo aquel hombre.

-Si esta es la casa de ella, bueno de las dos por ahora la compartimos ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-pregunto Natsuki algo confundida.

-vengo a traerle esto-el hombre se retira un poco y deja pasar a un niño de cabello azul y ojos rojos, del mismo color de piel que Natsuki, de unos 5 años al igual que la hija de Natsuki.

-Hola me llamo Karl Fujino el hijo de Shizuru un gusto conocerla-dijo el niño estirando la mano.

Al escuchar eso Natsuki no lo podía creer vio al hombre vio al niño y luego no vio nada solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro, ya no era solo ella y Shizuru ahora era ella, Shizuru y lidiar con el hijo de Shizuru que ni sabía que tenía.

Continuara…

Siento la tardanza pero la inspiración no llegaba y había estado full ya que estamos en diciembre nuevamente le dejo un capitulo prometo cuando termine mis exámenes que pondré mas y esta vez terminare la historia


	15. La verdad de una mentira

15.

La verdad de una mentira.

Natsuki despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos solo vio un cielo estrellado, se quería mover pero era imposible ya que la venían arrastrando por el piso, al voltear a su mano derecha vio a Mai que la jalaba por los brazos mientras escribía en su celular, al voltear a su mano izquierda vio a Mikoto con algo metido en la boca.

-¿Por qué cada vez que Natsuki se emborracha tenemos que llevarla así?-dijo Mikoto mientras se terminaba de comer lo que tenía en la boca.

-Porque es el único modo de poder trasladarla de un lugar a otro, además pesa mucho-dijo Mai mientras guardaba el celular-ya vamos a llegar a casa de Midori así que ten paciencia.

Natsuki por su parte estaba intentando no matarlas a las dos por quejarse y también porque Mai le dijo gorda, de un momento a otro sentía el piso diferente, al darse cuenta esta siendo arrastrada por la grama hasta que sintió que ambas mujeres se detenían.

-Bien-Mai y Mikoto pusieron con cuidado a Natsuki recostada en la puerta, Mai toco el timbre-Mikoto dame de la golosina que te estás comiendo.

- Mai ya quiero irme a la residencia tengo sueño-dijo Mikoto mientras le daba la golosina y se rascaba los ojos-acuérdate que mañana tenemos clases.

-_¿Clase? ¿Residencia? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_se preguntaba Natsuki, pero aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sintió como la puerta se abría ella iba callendo hasta sentir el golpe en la cabeza-_no otra vez esto duele mucho y yo no soy muñeca para que me traten asi._

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?-dijo una Midori mientras se cubría con una bata.

-Pues cierto interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo pero Nao le dio una de sus pastillas a Natsuki y casi comete una estupidez con Takeda.

-Eso no es raro, pasen chicas Natsuki se que estas despierta parate.

-En primer lugar si pudiera no dejaría que esas dos me cargaran porque me llamaron gorda-dijo Natsuki mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver a Midori.

-Si estabas despierta ¿Por qué no nos dijiste para agarrarte mejor?-dijo Mai agarrándola y poniéndola en la silla que Midori preparo.

-Buscare a Youko para que la revise y otra cosa no toquen nada de lo que está encima de la mesa son de un experimento de Youko-así Modori salió de la sala en donde se encontraban.

-Ya escuchaste Mikoto, no toques nada-Mai echo un vistazo a lo que estaba encima de la mesa-son puyas, que raro que experimento estaría haciendo Youko-rápidamente se sentó frente a una computadora en donde había varios datos con graficas.

-Si Mai-san quería saber lo que estoy haciendo solo tenía que pedirme permiso-dijo Youko mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-Lo siento mucho sempai es que la curiosidad me gano-dijo Mai mientras se levantaba.

-Calma si quieres sigue revisando sabes que con ustedes no guardo ningún secreto.

-Si ni siquiera nos ocultan que están teniendo relaciones a esta hora de la noche-dijo Natsuki mientras ponía la cabeza encima de la mesa.

-La próxima vez tráiganla dormida-Youko miraba a Natsuki con cara de pocos amigos y ganas de matarla-ahora ¿Qué le dio Nao?

-Pues hasta donde puede alcanzar a entender es una droga que al principio actua como somnífero y luego hace que la persona no pueda moverse por lo menos dos hora-dijo Mikoto mientras abrazaba a Mai-¿Puedo comerme tu ramen?

-Si Mikoto ya sabes donde esta-Midori se sentó al lado de Natsuki-Pues ya sabemos que paso la primera etapa, ahora está en la segunda ¿puedes mover algo?

-Si pudiera no estaría en esta posición ¿no crees?

-Youko-sempai debería dejar de darle esas drogas a Nao-dijo Mai mientras seguía viendo la lapto.

-Pero es para que gane un poco de dinero Mai y pueda divertirse, es otra cosa que Natsuki quiso probarla no fue su culpa-dijo Midori mientras acomodaba a Natsuki.

-Mai, Midori me dijo que Natsuki y Takeda casi tuvieron algo ¿Qué hicieron con él?-dijo Youko mientras preparaba un liquido.

-Pues Nao me lo quito de encima ese sujeto besa mal y le dio algo de tomar que según Nao-Natsuki no pudo terminar ya que Midori la interrumpió.

-Esa droga hace que el sujeto quede dormido en un sueño lujurioso de su preferencia, al dia siguiente el pensara que todo lo que paso en el sueño fue real.

-Un momento entonces ¿lo voy a tener atrás de mi todo este día?

-Pues si-Youko se acerco a ella y le inyecto el brazo para contra rectar la droga-dale unos 30 minutos ya se te pasara.

-¿Shizuru sabe?-Midori vio a Mai que estaba fascinada leyendo la información de Youko.

-Solo sabe que Natsuki fue a una fiesta con nosotras y ella se fue con Haruka a casa de sus padres vuelven dentro de dos días.

-_¿Por qué tengo que recordar este día y para colmo seguirle la corriente aunque creo que todo esto paso así, ya me recordé porque Shizuru odia a Nao, entonces dentro de poco va a pasar lo que quisiera evitar-_Natsuki estaba metida en su pensamiento mientras Youko, Mai y Midori hablaba hasta que Mikoto la interrumpió.

-¿Quieres un poco de ramen?

-No Mikoto pero si me traes un poco de mayonesa y una cerveza soy feliz.

-Mikoto no e des la cerveza, Natsuki te acabo de inyectar un liquido el cual no puede tener ningún contacto con el alcohol-dijo Youko al escuchar lo que dijo Natsuki.

-Ya pasaron los 30 minutos porque no intentas levantarte-dijo Midori desde la cocina.

Natsuki con mucho cuidado se fue levantando, pero aun sentía su cuerpo pesado vio por un momento vio borroso y se desplomo en el piso junto a ella varias puyas que estaban junto a ella, al volver abrir los ojos vio a Mikoto junto a Youko a su lado.

-No te voy a preguntar como estas, porque ya se la respuesta-Youko ayudo a Natsuki a levantarse-se me olvido decirte que te moviera poco a poco no de una.

-No me digas, me duele mi brazo.

-Pues tienes una puya en el, por eso te duele-dijo Mikoto sacándola-y dice Shizuru.

-_Aquí comienza el drama que me se de pies a cabeza_-pensaba Natsuki.

-Déjame ver-Youko le quito la puya a Mikoto-ay no Midori estamos en problema, Mai busca los datos de esta puya, Mikoto vuelve a sentar a Natsuki en la silla

-Según lo que tengo aquí y lo que tu deberías saber, es que Shizuru dio una muestra para tu experimento, y que a su vez es ella la que lo paga, también dice que el experimento trata conseguir una forma de tener hijos por medio de traslado de ADN-fue interrumpida por Midori.

-Mai ve al grano.

-En pocas palabras Midori, Natsuki está embarazada de Shizuru-dijo Youko mientras se camaba-es algo que Shizuru hablo conmigo una forma de embarazo sin ayuda del esperma masculino, he tenido 3 años en este proyecto hasta que lo consegui, le pedi a Shizuru que dejara una muestra de sangre la cual la iba a combinar con unos químicos que permita una fecundación en el ovario.

-¿La fecundación es inmediata o tarda?-pregunto Mai preocupada.

-Tarda si pero lo mismo que tarda el esperma del hombre en llegar al ovario de la mujer, Natsuki tendras que engañar a Shizuru ella no puede saber que estas en estado y menos de ella.

-Youko ¿no es mejor decirle la verdad a Shizuru?-dijo Mikoto preocupada.

-No por ahora no quiero ver como evoluciona esto y si voy por el camino correcto, tendrán que devolver a Natsuki con Takeda para que crea que si paso la noche contigo y a la semana le diras que estas embarazada.

-No quiero Youko-dijo Natsuki parándose-no quiero pasarme una vida con ese idiota y menos una vida sin Shizuru, desde que descubrí lo que siento por ella, me he sentido en una libertad plena que no había tenido ante.

-Escucha Natsuki las dos son muy jóvenes, tu mama se llega a enterar que tu estas embarazada de otra mujer nos mata a todos, mientras que si haces pasar a esa criatura por hija o hijo de Takeda no habrá problema, te prometo que las volveremos a reunir así se por un plan loco inventado por mi-dijo Midori mientras volvia sentar a Natsuki.

-Todas ustedes están locas si creen-en eso Youko se acerca y le pone una inyección.

-Eso la mantendrá dormida, Midori encárgate del traslado de Natsuki a España, Mai encárgate de que Takeda se entere de embarazo y otra cosa, aunque veamos a las dos sufriendo no le vamos a decir ni una sola palabra a Shizuru hasta que lo veamos necesario.

-De acuerdo-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Continuara…


	16. Cambio de Planes

16.

Cambios de planes.

Mientras Shizuru, el guarda espalda, Shizuka y el pequeño niño estaban tratando de poner a Natsuki en el sofá, Mai, Mikoto, Haruka y Yukino se encontraba ya en la cocina de aquella casa hablando casi en susurro para que Shizuru no la escucharan.

-Estamos en problemas y lo saben-dijo Mai mientras agarraba la tetera para calentar un poco de agua.

-Si ya lo sabemos Yukino ya está comunicando la gran noticia a Midori y a Reito-dijo Haruka mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Midori y Reito están cerca de la ciudad dicen que llegaran en la noche después de ir a ver a Youko-dijo Yukino colgando su celular y arreglándose los lentes.

-No sabía que Youko estuviera en la ciudad-dijo Mai mientras colocaba cuatro tazas encima de la mesa.

-Si esta aquí por lo mismo que el niño, en pocas palabras está aquí para ver los avances de su investigación y como actuara Shizuru al ver a su sobrino tan idéntico a Natsuki-termino de decir Yukino mientras sorbía un poco de té.

-No puedo creer que la hermana de Shizuru no pudiera tener hijo y se fuera hacer los tratamientos con Youko y para colmo lo hizo con el ADN de Natsuki-dijo Haruka viendo el techo.

-Hay personas que si pueden y otras que no así que no la podemos culpar-dijo Mai mientras la veía-ahora si hay que decirle a Natsuki quien es ese niño en realidad.

-Pero Mai ya Natsuki tiene mucho en que pensar, su hija, Shizuru y ahora ¿el?-dijo Mikoto comiéndose unas galletas.

-Con mas razón hay que decirle Mikoto, ella ya sufrió y que venga y le digan que Shizuru es mamá es de loco-dijo Haruka golpeando la mesa.

-Amor cálmate-dijo Yukino mientras le acariciaba la mano.

En eso el timbre empieza a sonar y todas las chicas se vieron en silencio se acercaron al marco de la puerta de la cocina, vieron como Shizuru se alejaba con toda sus fuerzas de Natsuki, al abrir la puerta Shizuru se preguntaba si las cosas podían ser peor dio un paso hacia atrás para que las dos personas pudieran pasar, el primero en pasar fue Takeda que llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano, y la segunda Tomoe quien se acerco lentamente a Shizuru y beso sus labios.

-¿Qué mierda hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto Haruka mientras se intentaba quitar a Mai, Mikoto y Yukino de encima.

-Por favor Haruka no pierdas la compostura que ya no podemos contigo ¿no ves que ya estamos viejas para esto?-Yukino mientras sentía unas miradas asesina encima de ella.

-¿Cómo que viejas?-dijeron Mai y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no importa lo que importa ahorita es que esos idiotas salgan de esta casa creía que los habías mandado lejos Mai-dijo Haruka molesta viendo como Takeda dejaba las flores en la mesa mientras Shizuru le cuenta lo que paso y él se pone a su lado tomándole la mano, mientras que Tomoe solo la miraba y se abrazaba a Shizuru.

-Mejor salgamos antes que esos hagan de la suya-dijo Mikoto.

-Si-dijeron todas mientras se arreglaban y salían de la cocina.

-¿Todavía no despierta?-pregunto Mai.

-No, Mai ¿puedes hacer el favor de despertarla como en los viejos tiempos?-dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que sabia como Mai le encantaba hacer eso.

-Claro que si ya regreso-Mai rápidamente volvió a la cocina y a los segundo ya estaba en la sala con un pote de mayonesa en las manos, le pidió permiso a Takeda y se puso cerca de ella mientras abría el frasco de mayonesa-Natsuki es hora de despertar.

Todos menos Mai y Shizuru quedaron sorprendido al ver la escena Natsuki se había parado con una velocidad que nadie había visto antes, la morena se encontraba sentada en el sofá comiendo la mayonesa del pote directamente, cuando se percato que todo el mundo la estaba viendo se tranquilizo un poco y dejo la mayonesa encima de la mesa, Mai y Shizuru solo reían por lo bajo.

-Ara ara tal parece que a Natsuki no se le ha quitado esa maña de despertar-dijo Shizuru viéndola tiernamente.

-Es que tu sabes que esa es mi debilidad-dijo Natsuki mientras ponía las dos manos atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Estás segura que esa es tu mayor debilidad Nat-su-ki?

-Disculpen si interrumpo pero ya se me hace tarde para mi vuelo así que por favor pongan mucha intención, si serian tan amable de sentarse-al decir esto todos los presente inmediatamente se sentaron-bien bueno señora Shizuru usted ya sabe que su hermana a muerto y que ha dejado a su hijo bajo su cuidado-Shizuru asintió con la cabeza-el testamento aun no me ha llegado pero cuando sea posible se lo hare llegar para que pueda estar al tanto de todo los bienes que su hermana puso a su nombre, también se le será transferido todas las cosas de su sobrino o más bien su hijo a su hogar en Estados Unidos que es en donde reside actualmente, sin más nada que decir me retiro que tengan todos una buena tarde.

Y así como llego aquel hombre se fue dejando al niño en el lugar en donde él estaba sentado, una vez cerrada la puerta todos dirigieron la vista al niño.

-Esto es como un sueño amor ves siempre he querido un hijo y ahora lo tenemos-dijo Tomoe mientras se abrazaba a Shizuru.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Shizuru con una de sus muchas sonrisas falsas.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa.

-Pues Karl Fujino-dijo el chico dando una reverencia.

-Mi sobrino vivía en Japón pero nunca se logro acostumbrar a la tradición-dijo Shizuru viendo al chico-ven y dame un abrazo ahora me tienes que llamar mamá en vez de tía.

-Tía por ahora prefiero llamarte así, mi mamá se fue hace poco y quisiera un poco de tiempo antes de poder decirte eso-dijo el niño abrasándola

-Te comprendo Karl-dijo Shizuru mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas y lo acariciaba.

-Shizuru ¿Cuántos años tiene tu sobrino digo hijo?-pregunto Takeda mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiene ocho años-Shizuru seguía acariciando el cabello de Karl que se había quedado dormido en sus regazos.

-No se ustedes díganme loco pero ese niño se parece mucho a Natsuki-todas la mujeres voltearon a Takeda.

-Pero que cosas estás diciendo Takeda esos es absurdo no ves que tiene todas las fracciones de un Fujino-dijo Haruka pegándole en la cabeza.

-Haruka tiene razón tiene los ojos rojos, cabello castaño, moreno-dijo Mikoto viendo al niño.

-Es que no hablo como Shizuru el acento de Kioto, más bien hablo como Natsuki y mi hija habla como Shizuru-dijo Takeda viendo a Shizuka que estaba sentada en las piernas de Natsuki.

-Cállate-dijo Haruka volviéndole a pegar-Natsuki necesito hablar un momento contigo ¿puedes venir?-Natsuki asintió y dejo a Shizuka con Mikoto, mientras que Mai y Yukino las seguían.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?-dice Natsuki a ver a las tres mujeres frente a ella.

-Natsuki ese niño es parte de ti-dijo Mai de un tiro.

-Mai no entendí nada.

-Lo que quiso decir Mai es que Karl es como Shizuka, solo que esta vez con tu ADN en el cuerpo de la hermana de Shizuru, esta vez no fue un accidente como lo tuyo la hermana de Shizuru así lo quiso que fuera tu ADN el que tuviera mezclado con el de la familia Fujino naciendo así Karl-dijo Yukino.

-Entonces el niño tiene el físico de Shizuru pero mi carácter ósea mi forma de ser.

-Así es criminal-dijo Haruka dándole unos golpes por la espalda.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, Midori y Reito ¿lo saben?

-Si ya están en Italia ahora mismo están con Youko preguntándole que pueden hacer.

-Hablando del rey de roma-dijo Mai contestando-dime Midori.

-Mai hay cambios de planes deja que el niño interactué con Shizuru y Shizuka has que pase ellos tres la mayor parte de tiempo juntos a donde vayan Natsuki y Shizuru y que no sea nada romántico sino solo de trabajo deja que los chicos las acompañen.

-¿Por qué?

-Youko quiere que Shizuru se vaya no solo encariñando con los chicos sino comprendiendo lo que pasa, Reito y yo estamos viendo sus trabajos y parece que falta poco para darle una buena explicación a Shizuru con base.

-Entiendo déjame informarle a Natsuki.

-Otra cosa no dejen que Takeda y Tomoe arruinen nuestro planes tienen nuestro permiso para mandarlos a la china si así quieren.

-Eso me suena mucho mejor hasta luego Midori-Mai colgó el celular y vio a las otras-cambios de planes los chicos tienen que estar pegadas a las divas hasta que Shizuru empiece a ser preguntas el porqué son tan diferentes y también no han dando permiso de mandar a los esposos de cada una a la china si llegaran a interrumpir los planes.

-Lo comprendemos-dijeron las otras mientras regresaban a la sala.

Continuara…


	17. Verdades o Mentiras

17.

Verdades y mentiras

-Ya tenemos el permiso de mandarlos a la china-dijo Haruka mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Si pero no los vamos a mandar a la china-dijo Mai mientras se sentaba al lado de Natsuki-primero hay que pensar una forma de mandarlo lejos de Italia.

-Lo tengo, ¿Y si llamamos a los jefes de cada uno y los sobornamos para que se devuelvan?-dijo Natsuki mirando a todas.

-Esa es la idea más genial que he escuchado, bien Haruka mi imagino que tienes el número de empresa para la que trabajas Tomoe.

-Así es si fue Shizuru quien le consiguió el trabajo a esa buena para nada.

-Pues marca y empieza a sobornar que haces discutiendo con nosotras-dijo Mai un poco alterada.

-Vistes Natsuki que si eres criminal-dijo Haruka antes de empezar a hablar.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la residencia de las divas se encontraba tres personas en un departamento.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Reito mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Cálmate, todavía no es el fin del mundo-le decía Midori que estaba del otro lado de la mesa revisando su computadora.

-¡Como quieres que me calmes!

-¡Así como yo lo hago!

-Chicos paren, esto dentro de poco va a terminar y todo el esfuerzo y trabajo que hemos puesto en esas dos chicas nos va a dar un excelente resultado-Youko que estaba detrás de Midori le agarro el hombro para que se sentara.

-¡Tú que vas saber de cómo está la situación si ni siquiera sales de este laboratorio!-dijo Reito mas enfadado.

-¡No le hables así a Youko!-se volvió a parar Midori.

-¡Yo le grito a tu novia porque ella fue la que ocasiono todo esto, ella fue la que hizo que se dividiera y aun no tiene la cara para decirle a Shizuru la verdad!

Midori iba a contestar pero otra vez la mano de Youko la detuvo, Youko se dirigio hasta donde se encontraba Reito y una dura y sonora cachetada resonó en todo el piso.

-Creme Reito que si se como están esas dos, se como se siente Natsuki por querer terminar por su falso matrimonio y decirle todo a Shizuru y sobretodo se como se siente Shizuru amarada a una mujer que ni ama y ver a Natsuki y que piense que no puede estar con ella sufrir solo por ella, si lo se porque yo soy la creación de ambas criaturas que ahora están con ellas dos y no le he dicho nada porque Shizuru es una mujer sumamente inteligente que va hacer demasiadas preguntas y sin mis bases, mis estudios de estos años no le podre contestar todas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Midori se animó.

-Reito ya falta poco, si trabajamos los tres juntos sin discutir y reclamar podremos tener todo listo para la próxima semana y así darle todo el tiempo a los dos niños para que la pasen con sus dos madres.

-Tienes razón lo siento Youko me deje llevar.

-No te preocupes hay veces que la ira no hace perder la cordura y por eso es que decimos ese tipo de cosas que a la final es la verdad-dijo Youko mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una caja de cigarros y se la tendía a Reito-sal un rato y relájate-Reito aceptando la caja salió sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué sería lo peor que pueda pasar en todo esto?-dijo Midori mientras abrazaba a Youko por la espalda.

-La verdad no lo se.

Devuelta a la casa de las divas.

-Ya Haruka hizo su parte ahora vienes tu Natsuki-dijo Mai mientras marcaba el número de la empresa de Takeda.

-¿Pero porque yo?

-Muy sencillo porque tú eres su esposa y te harán más caso a ti que a mí, digamos que tienes un tono más agresivo e influencia más rápido a las personas-dijo Yukino.

-Pues ni modo pásame el celular Mai-sin pensarlo dos veces Mai le entrego el celular cuando escucho que ya estaba repicando.

En la sala se encontraba Shizuru con Shizuka, Karl y Mikoto que estaban jugando con la ultima mientras que Shizuru los veía divertidas, por otra parte un poco mas alejado se encontraban Takeda y Tomoe hablando en voz baja.

-Se ven lindo jugando-dijo Tomoe viendo a Shizuru.

-Yo sigo diciendo lo mismo esos dos niños tienen algo de raro-Tomoe quedo un poco sorprendida por ese comentario.

-¿Le estas diciendo rara a tu hija?

-Si hasta dudo ahora que sea mi hija.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos tu también debes pensar lo mismo que yo el niño se parece mucho a Natsuki pero con el físico de Shizuru y Shizuma se parece mucho a Shiruru pero con el físico de Natsuki, es como si lo hubieran planeado todo para que sean hijos de ellas dos y no mío ni de la hermana de Shizuru.

-Pues si tienes razón ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo hice amenace a Natsuki que si se llegaba a ir con Shizuru y me pedia el divoricio le iba a quitar a la niña por eso anda tranquila.

-Un momento ¿Shizuru y Natsuki han estado juntas?

-Hay que ver que si eres ingenua desde que salimos a la discoteca han estado haciendo de la suyas.

-Ya veo-Tomoe por intuición se muerde fuertemente el labio inferior haciendo que sangre-menos mal que ya tomastes carta en el asundo ahora hay que estar más pendiente y no dejarla tanto tiempo solas, ya que ella y yo no estamos casadas.

-No pero si están comprometida así que gánate la confianza del niño y vas a tener todo de Shizuru, yo se que aunque tu la ama te importa más el dinero y eso si te dolería perdedelo.

-Al igual que tu Takeda sigue cuidado a tu esposa porque si no tu momento de gloria se te acabara más rápido de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Mientras que Tomoe y Takeda seguían hablando de sus respectivas novias Shizuru se le ocurrió una idea para que los chicos no siguieran matando a Mikoto con el juego del caballo.

-Shizuka, Karl venga conmigo-los chicos al escuchar la voz de Shizuru dejaron a Mikoto en el piso y se pusieron frente a ella-que le parecen si suben y leen un libro en mi habitación hay muchos.

-Si No- dijeron los niños al unísono.

-Ara ara uno a la vez-dijo Shizuru riéndose por lo bajo-Shizuka ¿quieres leer un libro?

-Ara Shizuru tu sabes que si a mi me encanta leer todos esos libros.

-¿Tu Karl quieres ir a leer?

-Tía aunque mi mamá me haya criadado con bajo un término de enseñanza y amor al saber no me gusta leer-dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

-Ara pero si eso es raro ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Yo quiero jugar con un Xbox 360 o un Ps3 y un rico frasco de mayonesa-Shizuru al escuchar eso se quedó pensativa.

-Bueno Shizuru ya sabes en donde esta mis libros puedes ir agarrar los que quieras y por favor lleva a Karl al cuarto de tu mamá para que juegue.

-Si Shiruru-antes que los niños se fuera se detuvieron abrazar a la chica y luego salieron corriendo para jugar.

-_Ara algo raro está pasando aquí, primero ¿mi sobrino no le gusta leer?, segundo ¿le gusta la mayonesa?, ¿como si mi hermana no consumía ese tipo de cosas? Entiendo los video juegos es niño al fin y al cabo va dirigido para ese género pero aun así algo pasa y lo más importante de todo el no usa el acento de Kioto y la que si lo usa es Shizuka pareciera que ella es mi hija y Karl hijo de Natsuki-_Shizuru fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Mai, Haruka, Yukino y Natsuki.

-¿Shizuru en donde esta Mikoto?-Shizuru con la vista vio al piso y todas hicieron lo mismo-Por Dios Mikoto reacciona, no vayas a la luz desgraciada-decía Mai mientras que la sacudía.

-Mai no estoy muerta solo cansada si me sigues haciendo así si me voy vomitar-decía Mikoto mientras se la quitaba, las demás empezaron a reir menos Shizuru que veía seriamente a Natsuki.

-¿Pasa algo Shizuru?-pregunto Natsuki al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante encima.

-Si pasa algo Natsuki quiero que me digas algo, pero tiene que ser en privado.

-Shizuru es mejor que nos los digas a todas somos un equipo y dudo que sea tan grave-dijo Natsuki no tan segura y prefirió dejar a las demás con ella por si algo pasaba y la ayudara.

-Ara como Natsuki quiera ¿Shizuka es mi hija?

Todas menos Tomoe y Takeda que estaban peleando cada uno por su celular se quedaron boquiabiertos con la pregunta de Shizuru y una palida Natsuki una vez más sentía como las luces se apagaban, en pocas palabras nuestras querida Natsuki se volvió a desmayar.

Continuara…


	18. Verdades o Mentiras II

18.

Verdades y mentiras II

-Natsuki otra vez no por favor-dice Mai preocupada por su amiga-Haruka ayúdame a llevar a Natsuki a su cuarto ya necesita descansar.

-Claro ya te ayudo-Haruka levanta a Natsuki mientras hace que uno de sus brazos rodeen su cuello y con ayuda de Mai la trasladan a su habitación.

Mientas Shizuru ve como su Natsuki es llevada a su habitación siente unos brazos que rodean su cintura inmediatamente se da la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Tomoe que le da una sonrisa de media luna.

-Shizuru amor no te preocupes ella estará bien-dice Tomoe mientras acaricia tu cara y le da un ligero beso en los labios.

-Si tienes razón pero aun así ella me preocupa.

-¿Aun siente algo por Natsuki?-Shizuru al escuchar ese comentario se le abren los ojos como plato.

-No amor como crees ella solo es una amiga ya lo sabes-inmediatamente le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se separa de ella yendo a la cocina mientras Tomoe se queda viendo con una ceja levantada, en eso siente como Takeda se para a su lado viendo al igual que ella el sitio por donde se fue Shizuru.

-Que coincidencia que a los dos nos necesiten en el trabajo-dice Takeda mientras guarda su celular en el bolsillo.

-Tengo un plan Takeda que no va a fallar-dice Tomoe mientras se cruza de brazos.

-No me lo has dicho y ya me gusta.

Mientras en la habitación de Natsuki se escucha algunas cosas rompiéndose.

-Ya criminal cálmate, oye ¿Qué vas hacer con ese cuadro? No espera-pero fue tarde ya Natsuki lo había lanzado-Eso nos costó una fortuna.

-La verdad Haruka eso no nos costó nada a nosotras sino a Reito y Midori, Natsuki la lámpara no es mi favorita-pero al igual que el cuadro la lámpara ya se había hecho fragmentos pequeños.

-¡Ustedes dos más vale que se quede quieta o yo me encargo de lanzarlas a las dos por la venta y me vale mierda si son o no mis amigas!-dice Natsuki mientras seguía rompiendo un libro que había conseguido Dios sabe en donde porque ella no es de leer.

-Yo ire al balcón hablar con Youko e informales lo que paso-dijo Haruka prácticamente corriendo.

-Natsuki ya deja de romper las cosas y hablemos como personas maduras y civilizadas que somos bueno unas de las dos-dice Mai mientras ve como Natsuki mordía la almohada y la rompía en dos, Natsuki ve un momento a Mai y su rabia va disminuyendo hasta lograr sacar la mitad de la almohada que había roto de la boca y sentarse recta en la cama.

-Mai si estuviera en mi posición me entenderías.

-No necesito estar en tu posición para entenderte ya lo hago desde que estas embarazada Natsuki y mírame aún sigo aquí ayudándote que las cosas con Shizuru funcionen, todas nos estamos esforzando para dar lo mejor.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga Mai, sí es tu hija del experimento que Youko estaba haciendo para ti?

-Eso puede funcionar.

-Mai-dice Natsuki secando un puño y mirando como su amiga se reía en eso entra Haruka.

-Ya hable con la liga de la justicia-Mai y Natsuki se miran por un segundo y se ponen a reír por como Haruka llamo al trio de locos-ya dejen de reírse-cuando ambas chicas cesaron su risa Haruka prosiguió-Tenemos otro trabajo tengo que llamar a Nao y Miss María para que vengan para acá.

-¡No llames a esa vieja del demonio¡-dice Natsuki mientras se escondía detrás de Mai.

-Si que la voy a llamar criminal porque tú eres un desastre con la ropa y tu maquillaje y ella es la única que te puede aplicar mano dura.

-Oye Haruka mejor déjale las llamadas a Yukino-dice Mai mientras ve su celular.

-¿Por qué dices eso Mai?-dice una Haruka sorprendida.

-Porque me estas llamando a mi-Mai agacha su cabeza en signo de resignada y levanta su celular para que Haruka viera la llamada que le estaba entrando era la de ella.

-Por esta vez te voy a ser caso Mai y no es porque tú me lo dijiste sino porque yo quiero que Yukino se encargue de todo-dice Haruka roja mientras guardaba el celular.

-¿A quien de las dos estabas intentando llamar escandalosa?-dice Natsuki mientras intenta acomodar la almohada.

-A Nao.

Como si la tercera guerra mundial hubiera comenzado Mai empezó a lanzarle cosas a Haruka, lo cual hizo que saliera del cuarto corriendo casi llevándose a Shizuru que estaba en el pasillo impresionada por como Mai empezó a perseguir a Haruka con un bate de beisbol, Shizuru rio por lo bajo mientras veía como se perdían por la escalera una vez vuelta a su postura habitual se gira para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Natsuki haciendo que su labios dibujaran una delicada y bella sonrisa.

-¿Estas mejor Natsuki?

-Si-dice Natsuki mientras voltea su cara lo que hace que Shizuru se ría y con ella Natsuki.

-No cambias, Nat-su-ki-Shizuru se acerca un poco más a Natsuki quedando a solo centímetro de su cara-acompáñame-Shizuru agarra la mano de Natsuki y la lleva por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del piano ahí se encontraba Karl, Shizuka y Mikoto la última estaba durmiendo en la silla favorita de Natsuki mientras que ambos niños coloreaban en una hoja.

-No me digan que cansaron a Mikoto-dice Natsuki mirando a los dos niños.

-Ara mamá es que le estábamos exigiendo mucho Karl quería que jugara con el videojuego y yo quería que me escuchara leyendo un libro y a la final nos trajo para acá a dibujar-decía Shizuka sin quitarle la vista a su dibujo.

-¿Te gusta dibujar Karl?-pregunta Shizuru mientras ve por encima el dibujo de su hijo.

-Si sobre todo si son motos y mi favorita la Dukati-Karl responde igual que Shizuka sin quitar la vista de su hoja.

-Bueno mejor dejemolos dibujar-dijo Shizuru mientras sentaba a Natsuki en una silla cerca del piano y le daba una hoja en donde estaban las notas-es para que me sigas mientras toco la canción, Tiziano Ferro me pidió que la compusiera para él-y así Shizuru empieza con la melodía en el piano.

Shizuru:

Quiero hacerte un **regalo**,  
Algo dulce,  
Algo raro... eeee  
No un regalo común,  
De los que perdiste o nunca abriste  
Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste, eeee  
De los que abres y lloras,  
Que estas **feliz** y no finges,  
Y en este día de septiembre,  
Te dedicaré  
Mi regalo más grande  
Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la **gente**  
Porque  
Aun con celos se que me protegías y se  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía  
Mañana saldré de **viaje** y me llevare tu presencia  
Para que  
Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta  
Mi regalo más grande...  
Mi regalo más grande... eeee

Natsuki:

Quisiera me regalaras un sueño escondido  
Nunca entregado eeeee  
De esos que no sé abrir delante de mucha gente

En ese monto los niños dejaron de dibujar y empezaron a prestarle más atención a la hermosa letra que ambas madres estaban cantando, las chicas sin dejarse de ver a los ojos Shizuru sorprendida que Natsuki la siguiera en la letra y Natsuki sorprendida por la canción porque eso es lo que exactamente le quería decir a Shizuru en ese momento.

Shizuru y Natsuki:

orque el regalo más grande es solo  
Nuestro para siempre

En ese momento hubo un pequeño silencio con la melodía del piano cuando Natsuki iba a volver a cantar escucho la voz de otra mujer otra persona además de ellas y los chicos estaban ahí, cuando vio a la puerta era Tomoe que estaba entrando por ella y se coloco detrás de Shizuru poniendo sus manos en los hombros y acariciándola mientras veía a Natsuki, Shizuru volvió a poner su mascara mientras tocaba el piano.

Tomoe:

Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna  
Asi que de noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque

Natsuki no podía permitir que le robara esa canción más bien no la canción sino a Shizuru, giro sus ojos a la cara de ojos rojos y pudo ver que estaba seria así que decidio intervenir.

Tomoe y Natsuki:

Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Natsuki:

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevaré tu presencia  
Para que ya nunca iré siempre

Shizuru:

Y sin llegar ahora el fin que sea en un abismo

-¿Por qué_ justamente ahora que puedo estar a sola con Natsuki ella tiene que intervenir?, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa tengo que acabar mi relación con Tomoe-_pensaba una frustrada Shizuru.

Tomoe:

No para hablarme sino para intentar volar y

Shizuru:

Si te niega toda esta extrema agonía

Natsuki:

Si a otra vida te negara respira la mía

_-Es que la voy a matar a ella y a Takeda siempre arruinando los mejores momento y para rematar esta perra porque no tiene otro nombre hizo que Shizuru volviera a ponerse sus mascaras-_pensaba una Natsuki furiosa.

Shizuru:

Estar atento a no amar hasta encontrarte

Natsuki:

Estar atento a no amar hasta encontrarte

Shizuru y Tomoe:

No quiero lastimarme más amor  
Amooor amooor quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna  
Asi que de noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
y no me Importa lo que diga la gente y tu

-_¿Por qué me lastimas Shizuru? ¿Qué te da esa zorra que yo no te doy? ¿Yo no te hago feliz? ¿Tan mal amante soy? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que te complace tanto que yo no pueda tener?-_muchas preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de una Tomoe.

Shizuru:

Amor negado amor robado y nunca devuelto

Natsuki:

Mi amor tan grande como el viento en ti me pierdo

Shizuru:

Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente eres tú

En ese momento Tomoe se queda callada viendo a las dos chicas como de inmediato que Shizuru dijo esa oración sus ojos se cruzaron, notándose la pasión y el amor que se tenia.

_-Natsuki te amo._

_-Shizuru te amo._

Natsuki:

Eres tú

Shizuru:

Eres tú

Mi regalo

Shizuru y Natsuki

más grande.


	19. No todo es color de rosas

19.

No todo es color de rosa.

Luego que la canción concluyo Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron mirándose, los niños que habían estado dibujando dejaron los colores y las hojas a un lado para prestarles atención a sus madres.

-No sé si soy solo yo pero tía Shizuru está enamorada de Natsuki-dijo Karl viendo a los ojos de Shizuru que estaban más brillante de lo normal.

-Ara ara se nota que eres con mi mama claro que Shizuru está enamorada de mi mama-dice Shizuka mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Por qué no se dicen lo que sienten?

-Ara Karl tu si de verdad no sabes nada de nuestras madres, mira el amor es sencillo solo que estos dos seres lo complica-Shizuka señala a Natsuki y Shizuru que todavía no se dejan de ver.

-Ya veo, oye Shizuka quiero proponerte algo-dice Karl mientras agarra sus manos y la ve a los ojos en ese momento llama la atención de Natsuki que pone los ojos como plato y Shizuru levanta una ceja con el ceño fruncido-si uno de los dos se enamora no seremos como ella sino que daremos lo mejor de nosotros por estar con la persona que amemos sin importar nada.

-Karl-Shizuka sin poder retener sus emociones se lanza en los brazo de Karl, Tomoe que aún no se había ido se queda con la boca abierta al igual que Natsuki en cambio Shizuru mantiene una cara seria mientras ve a ambos infantes.

Luego de aquello Tomoe junto con Takeda deciden que era momento de irse ya que en el trabajo lo estaban llamando con una urgencia, por la mente de Mai, Haruka, Natsuki y Yukino estaban haciendo una fiesta dentro de ella mientras se despedían de los menos querido en cuanto Shizuru cerró la puerta volvieron a llamar a ella.

-Demonio no me digas que a Takeda se le quedo algo porque se lo voy a pegar a la cabeza-Natsuki sin ni siquiera ver abrió la puerta-¡ahora que se te quedo mierda tu sí que fastidias!

-Me temo que usted Señora Natsuki necesita más que nada una clase de vocabulario en vez de buena ropa-cuando Natsuki se da cuenta la que estaba frente a ella era nada más y nada menos a Miss María con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-me decepciona y no es que otras veces no lo haya hecho pero por lo menos frente de mi te has sabido controlar-en eso Natsuki fue cayendo de rodilla hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

-¿Por qué la vida se empeña en destrozarme?

-Vamos lobucha no es para tanto ni que fuera el fin del mundo-cuando Natsuki alza la cabeza ve que detrás de Miss María sale Nao.

-Araña tanto tiempo sin verte a verdad las arañas solo salen para construir telaraña, comer lo que caiga en ella y volver a desaparecer que raro que no te hayan matado.

-A ver mejor vete callando lobucha que si sigues así recojo mis cosas y me largo de tu cueva.

-¿A que le estas diciendo cueva?

-A esta casa que es tu cueva o eres muy idiota para entenderlo-en eso Nao y Natsuki estaban que se caían a golpe pero gracias a la intervención de Miss María se pudieron calmar.

-Ustedes son un caso perdido menos mal que no son perros y gatos porque se matarían al solo verse-Miss María agarro a cada una por una oreja y las sentó en el mueble de la sala mientras que las otras chicas se reían por la escena-Y dígame Haruka ¿de qué se trata el trabajo que tienen que realizar estas dos chicas?

-Pues Reito me dijo que iban hacer el video de Carlos Baute creo que se llama colando en tus malos-dice Haruka mientas se sienta.

-Ara Haruka es colgando en tus manos-dice la pequeña Shizuka-yo tengo menos edad que tu pero se hablar mucho mejor.

-Creme Shizuka ya yo estoy acostumbrada a su forma de hablar-dice Yukino bajando la cabeza en forma de derrota.

-Oye bubuzuke controla a tu hija-todas dirigieron su vista a Haruka quien quería que se la comiera la tierra, Mai, Natsuki, Yukino, Miss María, Nao y Mikoto la estaban viendo con ganas de matarla algunas ya tenían cuchillos, otras habían prendido fuego y otras tenían cuerda y soga para callarla-lo digo porque habla como ella y parece hija de Shizuru-las chicas no aguantaron más y se llevaron a Haruka lejos dejando a Shizuru, Shizuka y Karl en la sala sorprendidos.

-Ara creo que no le gusto ese comentario-dijo Shizuru viendo a los niños.

-Pero no es tan mala idea que tú seas hija de Shizuru-dijo Karl viendo Shizuka-a la final te pareces más a Shizuru que a Natsuki.

-Si ya lo sé me lo han dicho mucho desde que conocí a Shizuru.

-¿Tía no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez solo tal vez Shizuka sea tu hija?

-Karl primero no me digas tía ahora soy tu mamá prefiero que me digas así y segundo si yo lo he pensado-Shizuru guarda un poco de silencio hasta que se le ocurre una idea-¿Shizuka me puedes permitir un poco de tu cabello pero que tenga raíz?

-Eso para que Shizuru-dijo la pequeña niña mientras se arrancaba un solo cabello y se lo entregaba a Shizuru, la cual lo envolvió en un pañuelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Solo quiero salir de duda y ustedes dos no digan nada mandare hacer la prueba con alguien de mi confianza y que no tenga que ver con mis amigas.

-Entendido-dijeron ambos chicos al unísono mientras veían como Shizuru se paraba y marcaba un número en su celular e inmediatamente empezó hablar.

Mientras que en el cuarto exactamente afuera en el balcón se encontraba una Haruka guindando con una cuerda y par de morado en la cara.

-Eso es para que aprenda a cerrar la gran boca que tienes-dice Natsuki mientras terminaba de atarla al barandal.

-¿No creen que estamos siendo un pocos duras?-dice Yukino desde el umbral del balcón.

-¡Tú no te metas!-dicen todas las chicas al unísono.

-Muy bien calmémonos, Nao, Miss María, Natsuki y yo vamos a salir a darle la cara a Shizuru mientras que Yukino y Mikoto cuidan a Haruka-dice Mai mientras se agarra la cabeza para masajearlas-otra cosa Yukino no la bajes de ahí hasta que nosotras regresemos.

-¿Mai exactamente regresar de dónde?-pregunta Yukino sentándose en la cama con Mikoto que estaba viendo la tv.

-Pues del estudio así aprenderá a no hablar tanto ¿no es así Haruka?

-Si-dice una Haruka llorando.

-Mejor nos damos prisa o Shizuru si va a pensar que la estamos matando-dice Nao mientras abre la puerta y sale por ella seguida de las demás.

Ya de vuelta en la sala Shizuru está sentada jugando con los niños hasta que se percatan que todas están ahí.

-¿Ara que le hicieron?-pregunta Shizuru al notar que Haruka no está ahí.

-Nada solo se sentía mal así que se quedó con Yukino y Mikoto-dice Natsuki sentándose al lado de Shizuru.

-Muy bien vamos a seguir que no tengo todo el día-dice Nao molesta-como la canción es colgando de tus manos sabrán que ellos hacen mímicas en una cancha pues van hacer lo mismo pero en vez de una cancha va hacer atrás en el patio de la casa.

-¿El vestuario como va hacer?-pregunta Shizuru al recordar el ultimo que se puso de curo le gustó mucho esa combinación.

-Muy sencillo mi querida Shizuru tú vas a estar con un bello vestido color blanco y una gorra estilo francesa, mientras que Natsuki va a estar vestida de chofer ya tengo todo el vestuario listo por favor cada una a sus cuartos-dice Miss María mientras aplaude y de la nada salieron dos chicas que la arrastraron a cada una a su cuarto.

-Mai ¿ya tienes la casa en donde se va a grabar?-pregunta Nao mientras busca algo en su celular.

-Si ya todo está listo solo hay que ir para allá.

-Yo voy a estar lista dentro de unos minutos cuando Natsuki se deje de comportar como un niño-dice Miss María mientras desaparece por el pasillo.

Después de una hora ya todas estaban en el carro, Natsuki andaba con un pantalón negro bien ajustado a sus muslos, una chaqueta del mismo color abierta, unos guantes blancos, una camisa manga largas blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, un sobrero de chofer y una corbata negra, mientras que Shizuru andaba con un vestido pegado de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos guantes blancos y un sombrero estilo francés de color negro su cabello enrulado que caía por sus hombros.

-Ya llegamos-dice Mai deteniendo el carro en una gran casa, afuera se podía ver a la gente moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Al bajar las maquilladoras agarraron a Shizuru y Natsuki cada una por un lado y empezaron a ponerla relucientes.

-Shizuru aquí te traigo la chupeta-dice Nao dándosela.

-Yo no pedí chupeta Nao.

-Lo sé pero así es el video es para provocar más a tus fan y hacer que sientas atracción por ti y te vean más sexy de lo que eres.

-¿Mis fans nada más?

-Bueno y la lobucha también-en eso suena el celular de Shizuru-mejor te dejo para que contestes luego les enseño los pasos para cuando estén en el patio las dos solas-Nao deja la chupeta y se va de ahí.

-Hola sí, no mejor pasa por la noche, no quiero que te vean, tu sabes que eres la única con la que puedo confiar, no vas a ver a los niños, vale hablamos más tarde chao, este es el colmo de esta mujer-dice Shizuru mientras cuelga la llamada.

Ya todos estaban listo Natsuki y Shizuru en el carro las cámaras comenzaron agravar mientras las demás ponían atención a cada cosa que hacían las chicas.

Natsuki

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Shizuru

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Natsuki

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Shizuru

Y después me despierten tus besos

Natsuki

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Shizuru

Sé que pronto estaremos unidos

Natsuki

Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Shizuru

Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino

Natsuki y Shizuru

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Natsuki

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Shizuru

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Natsuki

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Shizuru

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Natsuki

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Natsuki y Shizuru

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

-Corte-dice el director y Natsuki y Shizuru bajan del carro y se dirigen a donde esta Nao que le estaban haciendo señas.

-¿Chicas algunas vez han hecho mímicas?-pregunta Nao mientras la lleva al patio de la casa.

-Araña tu sabes perfectamente que si, en la academia nos lo enseña desde el primer año.

-Lobucha quiero que hagas lo siguientes te vas a parar aquí en el medio, tu Shizuru vas a llegar y vas hacer todo lo que tu quieras pero cuando vayan a cantar el coro hacen las mismas cosas, como un espejo-dice Nao mientras coloca a Natsuki en el medio del patio-Shizuru tu entras por la derecha y la vas a agarrar del cuello bajando por su corbata y los demás lo dejo a su imaginación.

-Estamos improvisando ¿verdad?-dijo Shizuru viéndola con una ceja levantada.

-Si no me queda de otra si me llaman el mismo día ¿dime cómo quieres que monte un buen baile si necesitamos grabar esto rápido-dijo Nao agarrando su cara con ambas manos.

-Ya todo listo todos a sus posiciones-se escuchó la voz del director lo que hizo que Nao saliera de la escena.

-¿Les dijiste lo que tienen que hacer?-pregunto Mai mientras le daba un café.

-Si solo van a improvisar.

-Que bien ¿¡Que!?-dice Mai escupiendo el café.

-¿Qué quieres si no me distes tiempo?

-Pues que hicieras un mejor trabajo que este.

-Niñas por favor cállense que ya van a empezar a grabar-dice Miss María poniéndose entre las dos mujeres.

Natsuki

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo 

En eso Natsuki se quita el chaleco y su sombrero y lo deja a un lado.

Shizuru

No me importa que dice el destino

Shizuru entra por donde Nao ya le había indicado y agarra a Natsuki por los hombros caminando a su alrededor.

Natsuki  
Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo

Natsuki al notar la cercanía de Shizuru la agarra por la espalda bajando sus manos a la cintura pegándola más a ella, mientras su nariz se dirige al cuello de Shizuru rozándolo y oliendo su fragancia que tanto la caracteriza.

Shizuru  
Y beberme de tí lo prohibido

En ese momento Shizuru agarra ambas manos y se gira quedando cara a cara con Natsuki, sin pensarlo dos veces la agarra de la corbata haciendo que su cara se pegara más a la cara de la castaña mientras sus dedos delinean sus labios y Shizuru se muerde su labio inferior lo que hace que provoque una descarga en toda la espalda de Natsuki, en eso Shizuru aprovecha para acercarse a la oreja de Natsuki.

-Espero verte esta noche en mi cuarto tengo mucho planes para ti-dice la castaña mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente sobre la camisa los pechos de Natsuki.

Natsuki y Shizuru  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Shizuru

Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)  
Cuiado, Marta yo te digo  
Me tienes en tus manos  
No importa que diga el destino  
Quédate conmigo

Natsuki  
Lo quiero todo de tí  
Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido

Ambas chicas se pegaron lo suficiente hasta el punto que al quedar el costado una de la otra se sus frentes se pegaron al igual que su nariz, sus manos entre lazadas mientras, que Natsuki jalaba a Shizuru hacia ella dejando ambos brazos en sus hombros, sus manos fueron bajando por sus brazos sin dejarla de ver a los ojos, sus caras serias pero sabían que ya sus ojos demostraban todo lo que se sentía, Shizuru acorta la distancia y besa a Natsuki suave lento con todo el amor que podía proyectar, al separarse continuaron la canción, pero antes Shizuru se alejó de Natsuki quedando detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando su vientre y pegando su cabeza en la espalda de la oji verde.

Natsuki y Shizuru

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos.


	20. La verdad sobre Shizuka

20.

La verdad sobre Shizuka.

-Esto es increíble no sabía que estas dos chicas podían actuar tan bien-dijo el director en voz baja-¡Corte! Terminamos por hoy chicos empiecen a recoger todo.

Mientras que en las sillas de al lado estaban las chicas con la boca abierta.

-Nao deberías hacer tus clases así creo que es más productivo-dijo Mai mientras cerraba la boca.

-Permítame decirle Señorita Nao que hizo bien decirle que improvisaran así les permite más contacto entre ellas, también como ya dijo la Señora Mai hacen el nuestro más fácil-dijo Miss María mientras miraba a Nao.

-Muy bien primero Miss María solo dígame Nao no esté tan educada y segundo yo voy a seguir con mis clases porque no soy una persona mediocre me entienden la dos, pero debo admitir que dejarlo a su imaginación no fue mala idea.

Mientras que en el medio del patio se encontraba nuestra pareja aun abrazada.

-¿Es verdad lo de esta noche Shizuru?-dijo una Natsuki sonrojada.

-Claro que si mi Natsuki, ya hablare con Mai para que se lleven a los niños y los cuiden, pero llegare un poco tarde a la casa tengo otro compromiso esta noche y no puedo cancelar es muy importante-Shizuru le da la vuelta Natsuki para verla a los ojos.

-No te preocupes te estaré esperando-mientras que en su mente-_¿Qué hará Shizuru esta noche? ¿Cuál otro compromiso tiene que es más importante que estar conmigo? La tendré que seguir para averiguarlo._

-Natsuki ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Si dime.

-¿Puedes dejar de agarrarme tan fuerte el brazo me duele?-Natsuki rápidamente quito su mano del brazo de Shizuru y lo acaricio-ara en que estarás pensando para ponerte así.

-No nada en cosas-dijo Natsuki mientras veía a otro lado y se percata que las otras estaban llegando hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Ustedes dos siempre nos dejan sorprendidas-dijo Mai mientras abrazaba a Natsuki, la cual aprovecho para hablarle al oído.

-Necesito que me acompañes junto a Yukino y Mikoto a seguir a Shizuru.

-¿Ahora que pasa Natsuki?

-Te lo cuento en la casa-Natsuki se separó de Mai y vio a Nao con la chupeta en la boca-sabes que esa chupeta estuvo en mi boca.

-No lobucha lo que tú no sabes es que esta chupeta es nueva-dijo Nao mientras se reía.

-Señorita Nao esa chupeta esa chupeta que tiene en la boca fue utilizada en la grabación la suya la tengo yo-dijo Miss María mientras el mostraba la chupeta envuelta en su papel, Nao inmediatamente tiro la chupeta y empezó a buscar agua.

-Mai podías ser tan amable de llevarnos a la casa tengo que ir a hacer una diligencia y no puedo retrasarme mucho-dijo Shizuru mientras veía el reloj de su muñeca.

-Vámonos Nao deja de tomar agua de la fuente-grito Mai al ver como Nao metía su cabeza en la fuente.

Una vez en el carro todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Mai hablo.

-Y dime Shizuru cuál es ese compromiso tan importante.

-Solo me tengo que encontrar con una vieja amiga de la infancia.

-Ya veo-Mai inmediatamente ve a Natsuki que tenía los puños apretados.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Shizuru fue rápidamente a su cuarto a cambiarse en eso suena su celular.

-Dime rápido que me estoy vistiendo-dijo Shizuru mientras se ponía un pantalón.

-_Venga no es una cita Shizuru aunque tú y yo tuvimos muchas-_la voz del otro lado del celular empezó a reírse al recordar los viejos tiempo con su amiga.

-Está muy graciosa, dime en donde nos vamos a ver que tengo que buscar la dirección en el GPS.

-_En el Bar Italia es sencillo pero cómodo te va a gustar._

-Perfecto ya lo encontré nos vemos ahí-en eso cuelga agarra su GPS que tenía en la mesa de noche y coloca la dirección, se puso una camisa manga larga y unas botas del color de la camisa, cuando al fin esta lista abre la puerta y de ella cae Karl y Shizuka-¿Quién de los dos me explica que hacían en mi puerta?

-Ella te lo explica-Karl señalo rápidamente a Shizuka.

-Ara pero miren a este no pareces un hombre-Shizuka frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Es que no soy hombre-Shizuru y Shizuka abrieron los ojos como plato al escucharlo-soy un niño en pleno crecimiento-en eso Shizuka y Shizuru cayeron de espalda.

-Bueno basta de broma y díganme que hacían detrás de mi puerta.

-Veras Shizuru estábamos pasando por aquí cuando te escuchamos decir que ibas a salir pero no escuchamos más nada así que nos acercamos un poco más y en eso tu abriste la puerta y caímos justo aquí-dijo Shizuka señalando el lugar en donde estaban parados.

-Pues vayan con Natsuki tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

-¿Es sobre el cabello que le pediste a Shizuka tía Shizuru?-pregunto un animado Karl

-Si así es.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?-dijeron los dos niños al unísono mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blanco.

-No.

-Anda di que sí.

-No ya hable.

Una vez en el carro.

-¿Explíqueme como hicieron para convencerme?-dijo una Shizuru un poco molesta mientras manejaba al bar.

-Si no nos llevabas contigo tía le íbamos a decir a Natsuki lo que le pediste hacer a Shizuka.

-No le digo lo que pienso porque es ofensivo para su edad así que guardare la calma, la poca calma que tengo.

Al llegar al café Shizuru busco con la mirada a su amiga la cual localizo rápidamente.

-Tú no tienes más nada que hacer por lo visto-dijo Shizuru acercándose a su amiga para saludarla.

-También te extrañe mucho Shizuru tu sabes después de 5 años sin vernos y así es como me saludas.

-Por favor Chikane tu prefieres esos saludos a estar gritando como gafas-dijo Shizuru mientras se sentaba al frente de la chica de cabello azul.

-Wao por lo visto trajiste a los niños-Chikane ve como Karl y Shizuka salen cada uno al lado de Shizuru.

-Si chicos si quieres vayan aquella mesa y pidan lo que quieran de dulce que yo luego lo pago.

-Un minuto Shizuru-dijo Chikane interrumpiéndola-primero deja que los niños se presenten es lo correcto o me equivoco.

-Tienes toda la razón Shizuka preséntate.

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Shizuka Kuga hija de la cantante de pop Natsuki Kuga, tengo cinco años y algún día me gustaría ser como Shizuru.

-Hola me llamo Karl Fujino tengo seis años y mi mama murió hace poco, ahora mi nueva mama es mi tía Shizuru y cuando crezca me gustaría ser como Natsuki ella es igualita a mí-cuando Karl se terminó de presentar Shizuru y Chikane empezaron a reírse.

-Bien chicos yo soy Chikane Himemiya soy una gran amiga de Shizuru y espero llevarme bien con ustedes dos, ahora si pueden ir a pedir los dulces que quieran yo invito-mas rápido que el viento los chicos ya estaban pidiendo los dulces, mientras que a la mesa se acerca un mesero.

-¿buon pomeriggio volete prendere?

-Voglio un Latte Macchiato-dice Shizuru sin ver el menú.

-Per me un Caffè Shakerato-dijo Chikane regresando el mundo al mesero, el cual se retiró y en menos de veinte minutos ya le tenía los café en la mesa.

-Ahora háblame de lo que te pedí hacer-dijo Shizuru seria mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

-Primero que nada Shizuru lamento la muerte de tu hermana sabes que Shizuma y yo éramos buenas amigas-Shizuru le dio la mano para hacerle comprender que no pasaba nada-bien segundo aquí tengo los resultados.

Por otro lado en un carro muy cerca al restaurante se encontraba Natsuki, Yukino, Mikoto, Mai, Haruka y Nao viendo a Shizuru y a Chikane.

-¡Quien mierda es ella!-dijo Natsuki rompiendo los lentes que tenía en las manos.

-En mi base de datos de personas conocidas no está-dice Yukino arreglándose los lentes.

-Vaya así que bubusuke ya encontró a otra y está mucho mejor que tu-en eso Haruka siente un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tú cállate que estoy que mato a alguien y me sales con esa estupidez.

-Lobucha pero porque no vienes conmigo que yo te doy lo que tú quieras-dijo Nao muy cerca de Natsuki, lo que hizo que todas se le quedaran mirando como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Muy bien Mikoto ponte entre Nao y Natsuki no queremos una violación aquí-dijo Mai mientras volvía su vista Shizuru-miren Shizuru le agarro la mano.

-¡Yo la voy a matar!-en eso Mikoto agarro con toda sus fuerza a Natsuki para que no se bajara del carro.

Devuelta al bar.

-Aquí tienes los papeles quiero que tú misma lo leas-Chikane le extiende el sobre el cual Shizuru agarra y abre.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-Shizuru tenía cara de sorprendida.

-No lo sé pero deberías preguntar porque hasta yo me sorprendí.

-¿Qué hora es?-Shizuru guardo el sobre en su cartera.

-Ya son las 9 de la noche-dijo Chikane mientras terminaba su café.

-Me voy mientras más rápido salga de esto mejor, no lo creo todavía Chikane como pudo hacerme esto-dijo Shizuru poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-Relájate tienes que ir preparada para todo-dice Chikane acariciándole la cara-cualquier cosa sabes en donde vivo.

-Gracias Chikane-Shizuru le regala una de sus tantas sonrisa en esos se escucha lo que parece un grito-¿Qué habrá sido eso?

-No tengo la mejor idea.

-No importa ya me marcho ¿te encargas tú de la cuenta?

-Si no hay problema pero antes necesito que hagas algo, llama a Karl

-Karl, Shizuka vengan.

Mientras que en la casa ya las chicas habían llegado con una Natsuki furiosa.

-Cálmate Natsuki-decía Mai.

-Todas ustedes váyanse a mi habitación-Natsuki se encontraba de espalda a todas sus amigas.

-No nos vamos a ir de aquí-dijo Nao mientras se sentaba.

-Que se vayan a mi habitación-cuando Natsuki se voltio todas huyeron por la cara de diablo que tenía, a los minutos se escuchó el carro de Shizuru estacionarse, Natsuki por su parte se sentó en el sofá más grande con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-Mamá ya llegamos-Shizuka se acercó a Natsuki y la abrazo.

-Me alegro amor hazme un favor con Karl vayan a mi habitación y pregúntele a Mikoto en donde dejo mi juego de Assassins Creed.

-Sí, ven Karl-Shizuka agarro a Karl por la mano y se lo llevo corriendo dejando a Shizuru y Natsuki solas.

-¿Shizuru a dónde fuiste?-pregunto Natsuki sin moverse del sofá, Shizuru se acercó rodeo la mesa hasta quedar enfrente de Natsuki.

-Fui a ver a una amiga que me tenía que decir algo-dijo Shizuru seria.

-Una amiga ¿estas segura que es solo una amiga?

-Si Natsuki es solo una amiga.

-Pues no te creo, más bien pienso que no es solo una amiga creo que es algo más tuyo y por eso la prisa por irte-Natsuki se paró quedando enfrente de Shizuru lo único que las separaba era la mesa que estaba entre las dos.

-No me armes una escena de celos en este momento Natsuki.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes miedo que te digan la verdad-Natsuki apretaba más y más sus puños-claro seguramente estabas con otra para dejarme a mí.

-¡Basta me canse más de este show!-grito Shizuru ya molesta-¿quieres saber quién es ella? Pues ella es Chikane y me acaba de revelar una verdad que todas pero cuando digo todas incluyo a nuestras amigas.

-¿De qué verdad habla?-dijo una Natsuki asustada.

-Deja de verme la cara de idiota Natsuki ya es todo.

-¿Pero qué sabes Shizuru?

-Maldita sea Natsuki Shizuka es mi hija y nunca me lo dijiste-Natsuki quedo en blanco al escuchar salir esa oración de la boca de Shizuru-Como lo oyes Natsuki ya sé que Shizuka es mi hija.

Continuara…


	21. Como un sueño

21.

Como un sueño.

En medio de la sala se encontraba una Shizuru enojada y una Natsuki impactada por lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Shizuka es tu hija?-dijo Natsuki sentándose en el sofá.

-Así del mismo modo en que tú mi querida Natsuki me lo ocultaste-Shizuru mantenía los ojos fijos en Natsuki-aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste pero esto hoy se arregla, porque no me la aguanto más ¿sabes cuantos años he pasado lejos de ti? ¿Cuánto años he pensado que podrimos ser felices?

-Shizuru escucha no es lo que piensas, bueno la verdad es que si es lo que piensas pero ese no es el punto-dijo Natsuki volviéndose a parar del sofá e intentando acercarse a Shizuru.

-No te me acerques-Shizuru puso la mano entre Natsuki y ella y fijo su vista en el pasillo de los cuartos-Mikoto, Mai, Haruka, Yukino, Nao salgan en este mismo instante si no quieren ver mi ira.

Todas las chicas salieron del cuarto de Natsuki como si hubieran visto un fantasma, algunas se cayeron, otras se golpeaban para lograr llegar al sofá lo más rápido posible, una vez que Shizuru vio a todas sentadas volvió su vista a Natsuki invitándola a que se sentara con todo el grupo.

-Ara menos mal que no estaban escuchando por la puerta-dijo Shizuru con una cara que a todas las presente estaba asustando.

-Bubuzuke cálmate-dijo Haruka pero la mirada de Shizuru hizo que se volviera a sentar con miedo.

-Esta mentira se acaba hoy mismo y comenzare con ustedes dos-Shizuru señalo con el dedo a Mai y Mikoto.

-A ver ¿Por qué nosotras?-dijo Mai asustada.

-Pues porque ustedes son las mejores amigas de Natsuki y me temo Mai que saben cómo comenzó todo esto, así que no me hagas esperar más porque mi paciencia se agota.

-Shizuru primero que nada quiero que sepa que no fue nuestra intención ocultártelo y segundo no nos mate-Mai bajo la cabeza y respiro profundo-Yo te diré como paso todo-justo en el momento en que Mai iba hablar la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

-Mai tú no tienes que decir nada soy yo la que tiene que dar la cara en este momento-en la puerta de entrada se encontraba Reito, Midori y enfrente de estos dos Youko.

-Youko nos viniste a salvar-dijo una muy feliz y al mismo tiempo asustada Mai.

-Mai no empieces a llorar-dijo Midori viendo como a Mai se le caí las lágrimas.

-No era de esperarse que ustedes tres estaban detrás de esto, bien Youko empiece deme una buena explicación de porqué no me dijeron nada al respecto.

-Shizuru como había dicho Mai anteriormente no era nuestra intenciones ocultártelo y yo personalmente me siento muy apenada por eso perdóname, lo otro yo responderé toda tus dudas-dijo Youko poniéndose detrás del mueble mientras que todos los presentes permanecían callados.

-¿Cómo es posible que Natsuki estuviera embarazada de mí?

-Acuérdate que tú me estabas administrando una buena suma de dinero por un proyecto que tanto tu y yo sabíamos, estaba ya dándole los últimos toque a la investigación-Youko inmediatamente agarra su portafolio y lo abre, sacando de él unos papeles que se los extendió a Shizuru la cual agarra-como podrás ver pude resolver el problema de todas nosotras de no poder concebir un hijo de nuestra pareja, pero gracias a este proyecto tengo la solución, lamentándolo mucho la primera que lo probo fue Natsuki una noche que llego a mi casa borracha junto con Mai y Mikoto, Natsuki tropezó con mi el proyecto que tenía justamente tu ADN todo lo que contiene tu carga genética lo había logrado centrar en una especie de nano robot que se parece mucho al esperma como puede ver el grafico, ese nano robot podía ubicar rápidamente el ovulo y en el momento de entrar liberar la carga genética que a él le pareciera conveniente, a lo que me refiero él elegía si iba a ser niño o niña, XY o XX-Youko se quedó callada por unos minutos mientras veía como Shizuru leía las hojas que le acababa de entregar, pero un ruido interrumpió la concentración de Shizuru que agarro su celular.

-¿Qué sucede Chikane?-todos quedaron viendo a la chica-si ya estoy hablando con ella, bueno mejor dicho con la autora de todo este lio-Shizuru se quedó callada y volvió su vista sorprendida hacia Youko-entiendo gracias no te preocupes hablamos otro día adiós-colgó el celular y tiro los papeles a la mesa-¿Youko segura que Natsuki fue la primera en probar el proyecto?

-Me temía que me ibas a preguntar eso lo dices por tu sobrino-Shizuru cada vez se le fruncía más el ceño-calma Shizuru tu hermana vino primero a mi si es lo que quieres saber, ella apoyo también mi proyecto te quiero hacer una pregunta.

-Hazla y que sea rápido porque quiero saber el resto de esta historia.

-¿Sabías que tu hermana estaba casada con una mujer?

-No pero parece que este es el día en que todos los secretos son revelados.

-Shizuma estaba casada con una mujer llamada Nagisa las dos querían tener un hijo, tu hermana vio el proyecto y le gusto pero en ese momento Nagisa no se encontraba en la zona y yo solo tenía dos ADN ya listo el tuyo y el de Natsuki.

-¿Youko como rayos hiciste para conseguí mi ADN?-dijo Natsuki confundida.

-Era enfermera por dios y tú siempre te la pasabas en la enfermería así que mientras dormía arranque un caballo con raíz para conseguir tu ADN, ahora deja de interrumpir-Natsuki se quedó callada luego de lo que le dijo Youko-bien como te seguía diciendo Shizuru tu hermana quería probar con el proyecto y decidió el ADN de Natsuki además que ella sabía lo que ustedes dos tenían y así dio a luz a Carl, al tener ya a dos nacidos de mis experimento me di cuenta de algo el ADN que llevan los nano robot son los que más resaltan en la persona excepto por los ojos el color de ojo si es de la persona que está manteniendo al feto vivo dentro de sí es por eso que Shizuka tiene los ojos de Natuski, hace poco hice un nuevo análisis y por lo visto Carl es como un clon de Natsuki pero con tus mismo color de ojos algo raro porque tu hermana lo tenía color verde, no contiene ningún ADN que se conecte a ti o a tu hermana y Shizuka es un clon tuyo pasa lo mismo que con Carl, a lo que me lleva a decir con bases solidad que logro clonar a la persona pero sin recuerdo y con sexo según la maquina así lo quiera y lo único que se necesita es una incubadora para que se desarrolle es decir un ovario para lograr tener un feto es la única forma en que se puede desarrollar correctamente.

-Entonces me quieres decir que a pesar que Natsuki la tuvo y que le dio carga genética de ella Shizuka mantiene son la mías.

-Así es como si tu sola la hubieras tenido, como si tú misma te hubieras embarazado.

-Youko a veces me sorprende como ahora.

-¿No estas molesta?-Youko estaba sorprendida como la actitud de Shizuru cambio tan rápido.

-No te confíes, aun lo estoy me ocultaron el nacimiento de mi hija me perdí 5 años de su vida, no la vi nacer y la mujer que yo amo se fue con imbécil bueno para nada.

-Hablando del imbécil bueno para nada de Takeda-la voz de Reito se hizo presente-lamento informar que viene este fin de semana, parece que lo echaron del trabajo.

-No solo a él-Midori también por primera vez desde que llego hablo-Tomoe también viene, creo que tiene que realizar un trabajo aquí, intentamos que esos dos estén lo más lejos posible pero por lo visto hacen de todo para regresar.

Todos los presentes suspiraron de un modo cansado, todas pensaban que esos dos tenían que rendirse de una vez.

-Shizuru-Youko llamo la atención de todas-debes terminar tu relación con Tomoe.

-Al fin me dices algo que ya yo sé-dijo Shizuru agarrando los papeles.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Midori mientras la veía pasar por su lado.

-Pues guardar esto en un lugar que nadie lo encuentre ya que lo quiero leer mejor y a decirle a los niños la verdad porque ellos se merecen la verdad que yo soy su madre junto con Natsuki.

-Bubuzuke creo que eso ya no va hacer necesario-dijo Haruka viendo hacia el piso.

-¿Y por qué ya no?-todas señalaron detrás de ella lo que hizo que se volteara y de inmediato vio a los niños-Shizuka.

-Entonces si entendí bien yo soy tu hija y Carl es hijo de mi mamá-dijo la pequeña niña abrazando un oso de peluche mientras que Carl tenía la cara hacia abajo.

Shizuru se voltio a ver a Natsuki que también estaba sorprendida y llegando hasta donde estaba los niños se agacha junto con Shizuru.

-Hija escucha-Natsuki vio a Shizuru para que la ayudara.

-¿Fui un error?-pregunto la niña llorando.

-No Shizuka claro que no eres un error-dijo Shizuru agarrándola por el mentón y haciendo que la viera, luego dirigió la vista Carl-tu tampoco lo eres Carl ninguno de los dos son un error, escuchen tanto Natsuki como Shizuma los aman y para ellas son una bendición que no cambiarían por nada.

-¿Tú también nos amas?-pregunto Carl alzando la cabeza y dejando ver algunas lágrimas.

-Claro que si amo a los dos Shizuka te amo desde que te conocí no porque tengas mi carga genética sino porque eres hija de la mujer de mi vida y a ti Carl como no amar al niño que dio luz mi hermana estuve en tu nacimiento y en todos tus cumpleaños te amo desde el día que naciste-ambos niños se quedaron viendo a la oji rojo y de un momento a otro ya la estaban abrazando-les prometo que nadie lo nos va a separar son mis hijos los dos.

Mientras que Shizuru abrazaba a los niños las chicas que estaban viendo la escena se dieron cuenta de la hora.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo-dijo Nao parándose en la puerta-pero me temo que ya nosotras nos tenemos que ir porque mañana justamente mañana es nuestro gran concierto en la plaza de Duomo y eso queda en Milán así que nosotras tenemos que ir a dormir.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Nao-dijo Midori-hay que ir a dormir mañana mandare al helicóptero para que las pasen buscando a todas y así evitar el tránsito y llegar a tiempo para ajustar lo que nos falta y que practiquen otra vez en el escenario-Midori agarro a Youko para llevarla hacia afuera seguida por Reito que se reía.

-Si nosotras también nos vamos tenemos que preparar algunas cosas y pues ver cómo van las publicidades del concierto y ver si ya se vendieron todas las entradas-dijo Mai agarrado a Haruka.

-Mai ¿Por qué nos vamos?-dijo Mikoto que estaba agarrada a Yukino-yo quiero ver que va a pasar.

-Lo que va a pasar ahora no es de nuestro interés Mikoto esto lo tiene que arreglar entre ellas-dijo Yukino intentando caminar hasta la puerta arrastrando a Mikoto que se encontraba aguantada de su cintura.

Una vez que todas las chicas estuvieron afuera y Shizuru quedo con Natsuki, Shizuka y Carl solos, esta se levantó secando las lágrimas a ambos niños.

-Es mejor dormir por ahora, Natsuki espérame aquí mientras voy a ir acostar a los niños a tu cuarto-Natsuki hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras veía como Shizuru se perdía detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Tía ahora como te tiene que llamar Shizuka?-pregunto Carl subiendo a la cama ya con su pijama.

-¿Ara a que te refieres?-dijo Shizuru confundida mientras subía a Shizuka a la cama para que se acostara.

-Como ya se sabe que ella es tu hija me preguntaba si ella te llamara mamá o seguirá llamándote Shizuru-dijo Carl arropándose.

-Pues eso ya no es mi decisión Carl es decisión de Shizuka ella es la que va a decidir cómo me quiera llamar-Shizuru desvió la mirada hacia Shizuka que seguía agarrando a su oso-¿Cómo me quieres llamar tú?

-Ara pues con todo lo que he oído creo que lo mejor es llamarte por lo que te merece-Carl y Shizuru se le quedaron viendo-pues mamá ya que a la final yo soy como tú-los tres se empezaron a reír por lo que había dicho Shizuka.

-Pues tienes razón y yo voy a empezar a decirle mamá a Natsuki-y nuevamente las risas se volvieron a oír.

-Ara ara ya es hora de dormir es tarde y sus madres tienen que dar un concierto mañana así que duerman bien-Shizuru se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta apagando la luz.

-Hasta mañana mamá-se escuchó decir a los dos niños que poco a poco cerraron sus ojos.

-Hasta mañana hijos míos-Shizuru se le quedo viendo un rato más y a los minutos cerró la puerta y fue directo a su cuarto para dejar los documentos que le había dado Youko, en el primer cajón de su mesa de noche guardo los documento justo cuando iba de salida Natsuki irrumpió en el cuarto-Natsuki te había dicho que esperaras en la sala.

-Shizuru no puedo más, yo no te lo quería ocultar desde que supe que estaba embarazada querida decírtelo pero todos dijeron que no, que era mejor dejar que Youko buscara más datos para hablarte con bases.

-Pues tenían razón porque sin esos documento no hubiera creído nunca que eso fuera real.

-_Ya no lo aguanto más-_Natsuki Tomó a Shizuru por el cuello y la acercó hasta su rostro. La miró un momento a pocos centímetros y luego ladeó su cara para acercar sus labios al oído de la de ojo rojo-quiero que esta noche me hagas solo tuya porque eso es lo que siempre he sido tuya-se separó un poco hasta encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Shizuru.

Shizuru desvió la mirada hacia los labios de Natsuki, el deseo despertó en ella, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba sentir los labios de Natsuki junto a los suyos. Shizuru desvió un momento la mirada hacia un lado de la habitación y cuando volvió a ver a Natsuki se percató que la ojo verde esta vez veía los labios de ella. Una energía la recorrió, las emociones la inundaban, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Shizuru se acercaba impulsada por una fuerza que no controlaba. La distancia entre sus labios era tan corta que la ojo verde inconscientemente ya había cerrado sus ojos. Los labios de Natsuki eran suaves, a diferencia de otras veces que Shizuru había besado a Natsuki esta le parecía diferente, no sabía si era por todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, por haberse enterado que tenía dos hijos o por el simple hecho que amaba a Natsuki como nunca había amado a alguien. Poco a poco Natsuki fue profundizando el beso, abriendo paso lentamente a la pasión, atrajo a Shizuru hacia ella, buscando la presión entre sus cuerpos.

Natsuki sentía el calor del cuerpo de Shizuru con el suyo, de un momento a otro la de ojos rojos la presionó más contra ella, le fue imposible ignorar las partes donde sus cuerpos estaban tocándose. Soltó un breve gemido involuntario y exhaló fuerte. Se separaron un poco, debido a la necesidad de aire Natsuki miró el rostro de su amada, el cual ahora estaba de un vívido color rojo. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas.

Ahora era Shizuru la que quien tomó la rienda lentamente dirigió a Natsuki hasta la cama. Natsuki solo caminaba hacia atrás mientras era guiada llegó a la orilla de la cama y cayó primero sobre las sábanas a la orilla de la cama Shizuru se quedó de pies mirándola desde arriba, suave mente Shizuru paso sus mano por el cuello de Natsuki acariciando su cara lentamente llegando a sus ojos, en ese momento Natsuki cerros sus ojos para sentir los dedos de su amada, con toda la suavidad Shizuru bajo hasta la nariz llegando a sus labios y delineándolo lento como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, delicadamente abrió la boca de Natsuki la miro a los ojos hasta volver a la vista a la boca de Natsuki, acercándose un poco más manteniendo aun la boca de la ojos verde abierta paso su lenta por encima de los labios de esta haciendo que Natsuki ahogara un pequeño gemido que hizo que Shizuru sonriera, siguió con su labor de pasar tu lengua dentro y fuera de los labios hasta que rozo su lengua con la de Natsuki pero sin besarla.

-Ara Natsuki me necesita por lo visto-dijo Shizuru mientras se volvía a colocar en la posición anterior.

-Desde que te perdí sí, desde la última vez que pude sentirte-dijo Natsuki mientras agarraba a Shizuru desde la camisa y la acercaba lo suficiente a ella, paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa haciendo que Shizuru cerrara los ojos y mordiera sus labios, Natsuki saco sus manos y fue directo a los botones donde fue desabotonando uno por uno hasta dejar la camisa abierta pero sin quitarse, Natsuki beso con toda suavidad el vientre de la ojos rojos, subiendo por su abdomen con los mismo besos hasta llegar a su ombligo y pasarle la lengua haciendo que Shizuru soltara un ligero suspiro, siguió su camino hasta llegar a las comisuras de sus pechos donde el sostén le impedía seguir su camino, sus manos volvieron al juego subiendo por sus brazos sin dejarla de mirar con toda la calma la despojo de su camisa y luego de su sujetador, y así su lengua pudo seguir su camino por el medio de sus pechos, hasta llegar a su cuello mordiéndolo, chupándolo sin parar con la misma ganas que tenia de despojarla de todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, Natsuki escuchaba su gemidos mientras sentía sus manos en su cabeza y su espalda, dejando su cuello Natsuki siguió por el mentón mordiéndolo hasta llegar a sus labios en donde los comenzó a besar con tal grado de pasión que los gemidos de ambas chicas eran callados en la boca de la otra.

Shizuru con una de sus manos comenzó a explorar el costado de la ojos verdes, primero notó la curva de su cadera, luego su bien formada cintura, subió un poco más, tocando uno de sus senos. Inmediatamente Shizuru se alejó de los labios que para ella era una droga, y volvió a sentar a Natsuki al extremo de la cama en donde rápidamente y sin perder demasiado tiempo la despojo de su camisa y su sujetador, la miro detalladamente le encantaba verla así, paso nuevamente los dedos por su boca pero esta vez lo introdujo y Natsuki como si ya supiera lo que quería comenzó a chuparlo, a moverlo de adentro hacia fuera y pasarle su lengua, cuando Shizuru los sintió los suficientemente mojado fue directo a los pezones de Natsuki pasando los dedos mojados, los pasaba de arriba abajo, en círculo, les hacía presión dejando a ambos pechos erectos y duro.

-Esta vez no te dejare ir Natsuki-dijo una Shizuru con la respiración agitada y acostando lentamente a la ojos verdes en la cama mientras iba a su boca para juntarla con la suya nuevamente mientras buscaba la lengua de Natsuki y empezaba una lucha y exploración.

Shizuru se movió sobre ella, deslizando un muslo entre sus piernas. Un sonido podría haber salido de su boca, pero Natsuki guardaba sus gemidos mordiendo los labios de su amada. Lentamente los besos de Shizuru pasaron de su boca su cuello y sus manos sin hacerse esperar y sin permiso de las ojos verdes fueron directamente a su pantalón donde desabrocho mientras sentía un gemido escarpar de la boca de Natsuki a la suya haciendo que una sonrisa pequeña se le formara en el labio.

Separándose otra vez de la boca de Natsuki fue directamente a sus pernas donde con sus manos fue quitando suave pero rápidamente fue despojando a Natsuki de su pantalón y ella en ese mismo instante aprovecho para quitarse su camisa y su pantalón dejando a Natsuki asombrada por la diosa que tenía al frente de ella. Se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella pero esta vez dejando caer todo su peso, sintió su cuerpo temblar al sentir los senos de Natsuki tocando los suyos, bajó sus labios hasta sus pechos, cubrió con su boca un pezón, estimulando con su lengua sus pezones aunque esto ya estuvieran erectos y duro, mientras que sus manos bajaban a su entrepiernas y acariciaban sus muslos.

Natsuki respiró profundamente haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar, pero aun así otro gemido logró escapar, ambas manos inmediatamente fueron a la espalda de su amada y sus dedos se agarraban fuerte meten a ella haciendo que la rajuñara, sintió cómo ésta había succionado en su pezón.

Había deseado a Natsuki de una forma desesperada como ella a Shizuru, quería demostrarle en ese momento los sentimientos guardados que tenía hacia ella, quería que supiera que lo que sentía lo que ella alguna vez creyó perdido una vez más lo estaba recuperando sin mentiras, sin secretos, la ojos rojos descendió su boca hacia su abdomen mordiéndolo suavemente escuchando como Natsuki sacaba pequeños gemidos por el contacto de sus labios por su piel no podía dejar de ver como se ponía, Shizuru bajo un poco más y noto que faltaba una sola prenda por quitar, con ayuda de sus dientes y sin quitarle la vista al igual que Natsuki se la fue retirando hasta dejar a una Natsuki completamente desnuda ante ella.

Ya Natsuki no podía pensar en nada, cerraba los ojos mientras se dedicaba sólo a sentir la mano de Shizuru por su muslo, recorriéndola lentamente, casi podía asegurar que se había olvidado cómo respirar, pero de alguna forma seguía ahí, con el corazón acelerado, Un fuego la estaba quemando por dentro y deseaba, necesitaba a Shizuru dentro de ella la necesitaba sentir, notó cómo los dedos de Shizuru la recorrían con lentitud, acariciándola, llegando a su entrepiernas su intimidad justo donde ella lo necesitaba, el contacto le provocó un sentimiento tan intenso.

-Shizuru, te necesito adentro-dijo Natsuki entre gemidos.

Shizuru satisfacía con sus dedos el clítoris de Natsuki moviéndolo en círculo y rápido, la humedad y el calor de aquel sitio iban incrementándose conforme aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, Shizuru sentía como ella misma estaba mojada su prenda la delataba, los gemidos que salían de la boca de Natsuki se volvieron incontrolables, Natsuki sintió cómo lentamente Shizuru introducía dos dedos dentro de ella y una corriente de sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo. Estaba perdida, perdida en el ritmo de Shizuru moviéndose dentro de ella, encima de ella, el roce de sus cuerpos, sin poder contenerse dejó escapar un grito de placer.

-Natsuki aún no te voy a dejar llegar no en mis dedos por lo menos-dijo Shizuru en un susurro con la respiración igual de agitada que Natsuki.

Rápidamente saco sus dedos de Natsuki y se quitó la última prenda para quedar ambas desnuda, Shizuru se volvió a colocar encima de Natsuki y juntando ambas intimidades de sus labios salieron gemidos de placer, ya de hace mucho tiempo Shizuru necesitaba sentirla otra vez junto a ella, su humedad junto a la suya, Natsuki no podía creer lo que sentía otra vez a la persona que amaba, el movimiento no se hizo esperar y ambas comienzan un vaivén de roces, gemidos, excitación, Natsuki sumerge sus uñas en la espalda de la ojos rojos.

-Natsuki ya no puedo más me voy a venir-decía Shizuru entre gemido.

-Yo también Shizuru vengamos juntas-Inmersa en su labor continuaron el vaivén cada vez se hacía más rápido hasta que ambas lograron llegar al orgasmo en donde sus cuerpo sudados y cansados collerón rendidas en un profundo sueño cada una en los brazos de su amada, mientras en sus pensamientos una sola palabra se hacía presente.

-Te amo…

CONTINUARA…


	22. Lo inesperado es lo esperado

22.

Lo inesperado es lo esperado.

Ya la mañana se asomaba en una hermosa casa en Italia, con una piscina en su patio, un salón de composición, una cocina en donde el reloj era el único que se escuchaba, la sala estaba tranquila sin visitas indeseadas, un estrecho pasillo donde las puertas están cerradas y atrás de una de esas puertas se encuentra una pareja dormida, dos mujeres felices de su nueva vida juntas, dos mujeres que están construyendo juntas una nueva relación, que están construyendo sus confianzas, ambas profundamente dormidas abrazándose, la castaña abrazaba por la cintura a la chica de cabello azul, mientras que su cabeza estaba parcialmente oculta en su melena, mientras que la cabello azul agarra con sus manos la de la castaña, en rayo de sol empezó asomarse por aquella habitación tocando la cara de la cabello azul y haciendo que se moviera un poco, abriendo suavemente sus ojos color verde, se mueve suave hasta quedar cara a cara con la persona que estaba a su lado, acaricio el brazo que estaba sobre su cintura, con la mirada iba detallando suavemente la fracciones de su cara, suavemente sus dedos llegaron a los hombros de aquella mujer, miro otro momento su cara y prosiguió con sus caricias, pero esta vez a hacia su cara, primero empezó a delinear sus cejas, prosiguiendo con su nariz hasta llegar a tus labios en donde se detuvo un momento y mordiéndose los suyos.

-Si Natsuki sigue haciendo eso tendré que hacerle otra vez el amor-dijo una Shizuru con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Natsuki quitara su mano.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No yo ya estaba despierta, solo quería quedarme así a tu lado un rato más-dijo la castaña abriendo sus ojos amatistas-quería quedarme quieta a tu lado.

-Y yo pensando que estabas dormida-dijo Natsuki cruzándose de brazo haciendo que Shizuru abriera sus ojos y luego soltara una pequeña sonrisa, lentamente la ojos rojos se puso encima de la ojos verdes.

-Ara ara mi Nat-su-ki quería que siguiera durmiendo-suavemente la ojos rojo fue besando el cuello de su compañera.

-Shizuru-un pequeño suspiro se hizo notar, lo que hizo que Shizuru viera la cara de Natsuki y siguiera mordiendo, mientras que sentía las manos de esta en su espalda.

Shizuru siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pechos de su amada, agarro uno y con la punta de su lengua empezó a jugar con aquel pezón, mientras que Natsuki soltaba suspiro con pequeños gemidos, lo que hacía que Shizuru se excitara más, con suavidad fue metiendo todo el pecho de la ojo verde en su boca chupándolo, Natsuki ya no podía reprimir aquellos gemidos y empezó a soltarlo eran música para los oídos de Shizuru.

-¿Por qué mamá Shizuru está chupando los pechos de mamá Natsuki?-dijo Shizuka en la puerta.

Ambas chicas al escuchar la voz de la pequeña niña se asustaron, Natsuki agarro a Shizuru y con toda la fuerza que tenía la tiro al piso mientras que se tapaba con la sabana.

-Veras hija tu mama me estaba viendo una mancha-dijo Natsuki nerviosa mientras que agarraba toda la sabana para que no la vieran desnuda-_en estos momentos entiendo a mi mamá._

-Ara que bueno que ya se lleven bien, Carl y yo estábamos muy preocupados-dijo la pequeña niña aun parada en la puerta.

-¿Hija me puedes decir que porque viniste?

-Si verdad casi se me olvida, les quería avisar que Carl y yo teníamos hambre y que tía Mai bien por ustedes dentro de una hora para llevarla a escenario en donde se van a presentar esta noche.

-Gracias Shizuka ahora pueden ir a ver tv mientras que Shizuru y yo nos alistamos para hacerle el desayuno-la pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza y cerrando tras de ella la puerta-Shizuru ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué tú crees?-decía una Shizuru desnuda en el piso con los brazos cruzados un una ceja levantada.

-Dios la próxima vez nos vamos a otro sitio-dijo Natsuki quitándose la sabana y yendo a una silla donde estaba su bata de baño.

-Ara gracias por ayudarme-dijo Shizuru levantándose y haciendo lo mismo que Natsuki.

-Lo siento amor pero sigo nerviosa ella no tiene que saber de esto hasta dentro de 30 años.

-Estas exagerando nosotras ya hacíamos el amor porque así se llama a los 15 años-dijo Shizuru abrazándola por la espalda y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Si pero era diferente-dijo Natsuki volteándose y poniendo su brazos alrededor del cuello de Shizuru.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Pues nosotras nos encontramos y fue amor a primera vista ella aún no ha encontrado a su verdadero amor.

-Hay que esperar 10 años a ver si lo encuentra-ambas se empezaron a reír-venga me voy a dar una ducha y tú le preparas el desayuno a los chicos.

-Tu sabes que no se cocinar bien se me quema todo Shizuru.

-Si pero tienes que aprender-Shizuru le da un rápido beso y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de salir-Y Natsuki, no le eches mucha mayonesa-y con una pequeña risa salió del cuarto mientras que Natsuki le lanzaba una almohada.

Después que Natsuki terminara de darle el cereal con leche a los niños, después de 3 intento de cocinar comida de verdad y quemarla decidió rendirse y darle algo ya listo y que no se le quemara, dejo que ambos vieran un rato tv mientras que ella se bañaba y Shizuru se alistaba con lo que le había dejado Miss María para ella mientras, como siempre Mai y Haruka están tocando a la puerta puntual ya que la hora de espera por las estrellas habían pasado.

-Bubuzuke al fin nos abres la puerta-dijo Haruka entrando a la casa.

-Haruka yo que tú cierro la boca-dijo una Mai asustada.

-A ver porque me tengo que callar-Mai señalo asusta a Shizuru que tenía la cara cambiada llena de maldad.

-Solo hay una sola razón por la cual no las he matado a las dos-las dos chicas se abrazaron mientras se dejaban caer en el piso ya que sus piernas le fallaban ante aquella cara-tu Haruka porque eres mi amiga de toda la vida y tu Mai eres la única que puedes poner cuerda a Natsuki y evitar que haga cualquier locura, si las mato no me lo perdonaría jamás, ahora la próxima vez que quieran jugar le aconsejo pensarlo más de dos veces porque en ese momento no les tendré compasión-ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza-bien dicho esto ¿quieren una taza de té?-así como llego su cara de maldad, así mismo se fue quedando una cara angelical digna de una diosa.

-Si por favor-dijeron las dos al unísono, mientras veían como Shizuru se iba las dos chicas cayeron de espalda por el susto.

Ya el momento se acercaba las divas del pop ya estaban lista con la ropa que le había dado Miss María, la cual iban a usar para ensayar con Nao en el telón, Shizuru antes de salir de la casa fue a la habitación y agarro los papeles que demostraba la verdad de los niños y los guardo en unas de las gavetas de su closet y salió rápido de la casa para entrar al carro con las demás. Una vez que llegaron al escenario donde su vida iba a ser marcada por toda la eternidad sin que ella supieran, Nao la estaban esperando con una carpeta en toda la entra con Miss Maria, Reito, Midori, Mikoto, Yukino, Chie, Aoi y Youko.

-Al fin llegan-dijo Nao entregando a cada una hoja.

-¿Esto que es araña?-dijo Natsuki viendo la hoja.

-Si lees sería bueno perrucha, bueno si es que sabes leer-ambas miradas se cruzaron y de inmediato la tensión se hizo presente.

-Ya basta de tonterías niñas-Miss María le propino a cada una un reglazo-como puedes ver señora Natsuki, en ese papel se le indica las canciones que van a cantar y algunas que otras que van a tocar, más abajo está escrito los vestuarios que utilizaran para cada canción de lo cual me encargare personalmente.

-Ara Miss María tiene muchas ideas-dijo Shizuru leyendo muy animada la hoja.

-Así es este concierto las llevara a las estrellas, claro más de lo que ya están-Midori intervino en la conversación.

-Ya son estrellas en eso no cabe duda pero juntas son como el firmamento-Reito se acercó a la pareja con una sonrisa-estamos orgullosos de representarlas y defenderlas porque son más que cantantes, para nosotros son amigas, son familia.

-Reito-Natsuki se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que Shizuru ofrecía una sincera y detonante sonrisa verdadera de ella.

-Nosotras cubriremos su concierto-dijo Chie-Aoi y yo estaremos haciendo todo lo posible para dar la mejor cobertura, solo quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes.

-Yukino y yo nos encargaremos de los niños mientras que están con Nao y en el momento del concierto queremos que todos queden enamorados de ustedes desde que entren a escenario-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y agarrando a Yukino.

-Así es, ya me encargue del audio y están en buenas manos no tienen que preocuparse por nada si ocurre alguna falla el programa se encargara de arreglarlo rápidamente-dijo Yukino arreglándose los lentes.

-Ara ara pero todos se esforzaron para organizarse y todo saliera bien y es por eso que en nombre de Natsuki-en se momento Shizuru se voltio a ver a Natsuki y le agarro la manos y ambas sonrieron y volvieron su vista a todos sus amigos-les agradecemos por todo y su gran esfuerzo en unirnos.

-Shizuru tranquila somos familia y todos aquí nos cuidamos y las cuidamos y al fin logramos nuestro objetivo-dijo Mai poniéndose al frente de ellas.

-Y si tienes miedo de los locos mi gente de seguridad está lista para actuar como mejor le parezca contra ese tipo de gente que quiera dársela de listo, porque nadie las tocara, tienen la orden clara de cuidarnos a todos-dijo Haruka orgullosa de si misma.

-Por primera vez no escucho un error de pronunciación de parte de Haruka-dijo Natsuki lo que hizo que todos se rieran incluyendo a la misma Haruka.

-Entonces si ya tenemos claro en todo, vamos a trabajar-Miss María llamo la atención de todos los reunidos.

-Sí.

Mientras en la casa de las divas, dos personas recién llegadas de un largo viaje dejaban sus maletas en la sala.

-Me alegra ya estar aquí-dijo Tomoe mientras se estiraba.

-A mí también-Takeda se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo en el sofá-¡hola!-grito para ver si conseguía respuesta de otra persona-creo que ya se fueron, Tomoe es mejor irnos arreglar, el concierto comienza dentro de 3 horas y tenemos que estar a tiempo.

-Tienes razón quiero ver la cara de sorpresa que va a poner Shizuru cuando la vea-Tomoe caminaba junto a Takeda por el pasillo-Takeda se me quedaron mis maletas en el salón ¿me las puedes traer mientras busco una gaveta más o menos vacías para meter mis cosas?

-Claro no hay problema ya regreso-y así Takeda regreso a la entrada.

-Veamos Shizuru en donde hay un hueco para mi ropa-empezó abrir cada gaveta hasta llegar al closet, movió un poco la ropa y pudo ver una carpeta, en el momento que la iba abrir Takeda entro a la habitación.

-Aquí esta Tomoe-Takeda vio la carpeta que tenía en las manos-¿Qué es eso?

-No tengo la menor idea Takeda primera vez que veo esta carpeta.

-Pues averigüemos-Takeda le quito la carpeta de las manos, ambos comenzaron a leer y su sangre empezó a hervir mientras seguía leyendo.

-Esto es imposible-dijo Tomoe agarrándose la cabeza.

-A mí no me sorprende esta basura-Takeda tiro los papeles-esta no se las perdono, todo este tiempo pensé que esa niña era mía y lo que hicieron fue jugar conmigo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Tomoe preocupada.

-Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo, ponte cualquier cosa no vamos a ir a ese concierto nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esas dos perras lleguen y ahí van a conocer al verdadero Takeda-Takeda salía de aquella habitación como si el diablo lo llevara, se dirigió al ver y agarrando un vaso y el wiski comenzó a maquinar su plan-esta me la pagaras Shizuru.

De vuelta otra vez en el escenario ya solo faltaban 30 minutos.

-Miss María ya Shizuru esta lista-gritaba Aoi desde la puerta.

-Excelente si solo Natsuki fuera igual que Shizuru sería muy feliz.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta este tipo de cosas Miss María-decía Natsuki intentando salir de aquel camerino.

-¡Quédate quieta que es solo maquillaje!-grito Miss María enojada.

-Solo queda 10 minutos para salir ya la gente está gritando-grito Chie.

-Muy bien necesitamos medidas más fuertes-dijo Miss María haciendo que Natsuki se asustara.

-¡NO!

Afuera en el escenario.

-Reito, Midori ya pueden salir-dijo Chie.

Y así como lo índico Chie ambos dueños de la disquera salieron al escenario sonriendo y saludando a todo el público.

-Buona notte mia gente-comenzó hablar Midori, y todo el público grito-¿tutti sono pronti per stasera?

-Grazie a tutti per averci accolto e ci accoglie nel vostro bel paese-dijo Reito saludando a la gente-ora vogliamo presentarvi due donne che hanno fatto la storia di tutto il mondo-la gente gritaba más duro.

-due ragazze che affascinato i loro cuori e la vita-dijo Midori-e qui oggi solo per te.

-Con il tempo si Divas Shizuru e Natsuki-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y su voz fue tapada por los gritos de la gente, de un momento para otro las luces invadieron el escenarios haciendo que ambos dueños desapareciendo y del escenarios descendieron rápidamente de abajo del escenario.

-amici buonanotte-grito Natsuki saludando con la mano.

-diamo divertimento-dijo Shizuru viendo a Natsuki con una sonrisa.

Natsuki:

Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights

Shizuru:  
Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running of time, of time 

Natsuki y Shizuru:

En este momento Shizuru se puso detrás de Natsuki y la agarro por la cintura mientras esta se movía su cadera según sonaba la canción.  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights 

Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights

Toda la gente comenzó a saltar con el ritmo tan potente de la canción, en el coro, las divas al igual que el público también comenzó a saltar para animarlos 

Like neon lights 

Shizuru  
Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running of time, of time 

Natsuki  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights 

Natsuki y Shizuru

En ese momento Natsuki se puso enfrente de Shizuru y bajo por su pierna y volvió a subir por ella, haciendo que una quedara en la mano de Shizuru mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running of time, of time

Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Please still my heart cause it's freaking out

Ambas chicas quedaron viéndose frente a frente, Natsuki le tenía tapada la parte de la cara a Shizuru con su mano aprovecho esa oportunidad para besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras Shizuru correspondía a ese beso la agarraba por la cadera y parte de su pierna que estaba puesta encima de su cadera.

-Este será el mejor concierto de nuestra vida Reito-dijo Midori viendo como la chica terminaban de cantar.

-De eso no cabe duda Midori.

Continuara…


End file.
